


【本马达】Borrow A Fire

by RoseLemon



Category: Ben Affleck/Matt Damon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseLemon/pseuds/RoseLemon





	【本马达】Borrow A Fire

1、  
晚上，Ben走进楼道的时候，用力拍打着肩膀，抖落一地积雪。  
从昨天起又开始下雪了，这该死的波士顿的冬天。  
老旧的房子几乎没有暖气，也就比外头的气温稍微好点。他走上三楼，砰砰地敲打着某一扇破旧的房门。  
吱呀，房门打开一道缝。  
头发乱糟糟的老Jack探出脑袋，睁着他那双泛黄浑浊的眼睛，滴溜一转。“进来。”  
高大的少年不得不把房门推开更大的弧度，才勉强挤进去。  
屋里的温度又高了一些——仅仅是一些，仍然无法驱散他在外面被寒风吹到骨头发疼的阴冷。  
他点起一支烟，从客厅拐进这里唯一的房间。  
光线骤然昏暗下来。屋里没开灯。  
然而，那抱着膝盖坐在床上的少年，仍然在黑暗里，透着淡淡的光晕。大概是因为窗外的积雪倒映反射的光，打在他过于明亮的金发上？那圈光晕很淡，很淡，淡到刚好能让Ben看清他脸上清秀的轮廓。  
和平时一样，金发少年只是警备地盯了Ben一眼，就扭过头，继续看着窗外。  
“我走了啊！”  
老Jack因为烟酒过度而变得嘶哑难听的声线，在屋外响起，伴随着嘭的关门声。  
Ben吸一口烟，把捂在怀里保暖的汉堡纸袋拿出来，搁在金发少年的床头。  
“吃饭了。”

Matt沉默地拿过纸袋，掌心接触到暖暖的温度，心中微动。  
他抬起眼，负责看守他的高大少年已经走开了，正靠在窗边抽烟。  
刺啦刺啦，纸袋被打开，悉索的进食声让屋里显得更加安静。  
仿佛连窗外落雪的声音都清晰可闻。  
这是Matt被囚禁在这里的第三天。  
作为一个被绑票的人质，他的待遇还不算太差。  
除了一开始，被几个绑他过来的大汉警告不要指望逃跑、乖乖等着家里付赎金，除了手上一直被生锈的手铐铐着，除了没法洗澡刷牙，睡觉只能裹着薄床单……嗯，他的待遇还不算太差。  
起码，这些人还没打骂过他。  
说是这些人，这几天负责看守他的，其实也只有那个一脸猥琐油腻的爱尔兰男人，和这个总在沉默抽烟的高大少年。  
Matt知道他叫Ben，因为爱尔兰人就是这么叫他的。Ben是那种波士顿街头很常见的黑帮小混混，年纪很轻——Matt在心里判断，他可能比自己还小点——但块头非常高大，比自己高了大半个头不说，体型也很壮实。  
和爱说脏话的爱尔兰人不一样，这个少年还没有混成老油子，虽然话不多，但对Matt态度可以算得上温和。  
比如给他带来的食物总是暖的、新鲜的，和老Jack丢来的那些硬邦邦、还带着霉味的过期面包不一样。

三天了，无论是黑帮还是家里，都没有给他一点消息。  
但Matt似乎很淡定，从一开始就没闹过。这让Ben对他产生了丝丝好奇。进入黑帮以来，他也偶尔会接到这种打杂看守的活儿，可从没见过Matt那么镇定的人质。  
况且，他还是个年轻的学生。  
Ben嘬了两口烧到烟蒂的香烟，丢掉烟头，又拿出另一支点上。  
“趴”，打火机的火苗在他脸上笼着一团红光。  
坐在不远处床上的Matt，打量着少年在火光映照下的脸庞，突然发现这个小混混其实长得很帅气。  
他的薄唇勾起浅浅的弧度，突然开口说：“借个火？”  
“呃？”  
Ben没想到Matt会主动开口跟自己说话。  
他呆了几秒，才反应过来。借个火？Matt身上当然也不可能带着烟，他全身的口袋早在被绑架的时候就掏空了。  
少年迟疑片刻，走过来，递给Matt一支烟。  
点上。  
Matt愉悦地狠抽一口，嘴唇微张，吐出轻薄的烟雾。  
烟雾触碰到Ben的脸颊又散开，Ben感觉自己仿佛也被什么笼罩住了似的，下意识推开两步，又靠回窗边。  
“你们哈佛的好学生，也抽烟？”  
沉默的气氛一旦被打破，话题自动就跳了出来。Ben知道Matt的大致情况：富家子弟，哈佛学生，反正是那种世界上跟自己差距最大的同龄人。如果不是因为Matt被自己的帮派绑票了，两人或许一辈子都不会有交集？  
Matt笑起来：“对，我们好学生也抽烟。”  
他居然还笑得出来。  
Ben借着黑暗掩饰自己好奇的眼神，一口一口抽着烟，审视着靠在床头边吞吐烟雾的金发少年。

那次借火以后，两人好像达成了某种奇怪的默契。  
Ben每次给他带食物，也会给他一支烟。不多，一支，然后替他点火。  
毕竟，不能把打火机这么危险的东西，交到人质手里啊。  
雪一直下，Matt家依然没有付赎金的消息。Matt好像真的不急，又或者是他没有表现出来？Ben回想起那些或者每天害怕哭泣、或者歇斯底里地发狂、或者对看守者奴颜婢膝的富家子弟人质，觉得Matt真是很特别。  
Ben甚至觉得自己每天很享受这十秒钟。拿出烟，塞在少年暖软的手心，为他点上火。火光照亮少年俊秀苍白的脸，他含着香烟的嘴唇在红光里显得更加娇嫩，微微咬着烟头时，会现出很好看的纹路——Ben有时又觉得自己疯了，为什么会去注意一个同性的嘴唇。  
他明明很享受泡妞的，不是他吹，附近街上的妞儿都挺喜欢他。比起那些又脏又猥琐的老油子们，女郎们更乐意跟青春洋溢的大男孩来一发。但Ben现在想不起那些妞儿的脸了。  
他脑子里，老是萦绕着Matt含住香烟吮吸的嘴唇。  
“读大学好玩吗？”  
Ben没话找话，收起打火机，掩饰自己怪异的表情。  
Matt吐了口烟圈，轻笑一声：“可以很有趣，也可以很无聊。”  
他反问Ben：“混帮派好玩吗？”  
“……可以很有趣，也可以很无聊。”  
“噗。”  
金发少年低声笑起来：“每个人的青春都是一场梦，一种化学的发疯形式。”  
“什么？”Ben停下抽烟，看向他。  
“菲茨杰拉德说的。”Matt把抽完的烟头随便丢在地上，反正这屋里乱七八糟。“你看，读大学就是学这些东西。当然，也有人什么都不学，泡妞，游艇……嘿，你想听我们兄弟会的故事吗？”  
“说吧，听起来跟我们帮派好像差不多？”  
“差不多！”Matt打了个响指。

他们在很短的时间里快速熟稔起来。  
但在老Jack出现的时候，他们依然冷漠以对，就像从前一样。  
仿佛两个小孩子，在守着一个共同的秘密。  
“那个小崽子的父母真不是东西，”老Jack来交班的时候，在客厅低声跟Ben说：“不就一千万吗？磨磨唧唧好几天，就是拖着不肯松口。我看老大快不耐烦了。这小崽子的手指要保不住喽。”  
Ben听得心头一紧。  
他清楚地知道帮派规矩有多严格，大佬们又是多么冷酷无情。  
进入帮派没多久，他就曾经亲眼目睹一个被认定是当了警方“线人”的同伴，被曾经的同伙绑在椅子上，一片一片地削掉全身的肉，整整八个小时。那人哭求同伙们给自己一颗子弹，但并没有用。他们就是要折磨他到死，然后让帮派里所有人看着。  
现在Matt还能有正常人质的待遇，可是一旦老大决定要撕票，那……  
Ben不敢想下去。

他原本以为Matt是因为在象牙塔里长大，对黑帮一无所知，所以格外淡定。  
没想到Matt比他还清楚这些门道。  
“本地有三大帮派。”又一次跟他借火后，Matt闲闲地聊起：“爱尔兰帮控制着萨默维尔，查尔斯顿，北区则是意大利黑手党们的天下……还有，南波士顿黑帮。”  
他看向高大的少年，很满意对方脸上流露的惊讶，顿时笑得像个炫耀糖果的小孩：“所以，Ben，你们是属于哪一帮？”  
“……你最好不要知道。”Ben老老实实地回应。  
“哈哈哈，好的，我懂我懂。”Matt又倒回床头，他总是习惯这样瘫坐着。反正在屋里他也只能瘫坐着。“我对社会学其实很感兴趣，嗯，我的朋友们总说我‘脑子里不知道在想什么东西’……”  
“你在想什么？”Ben顺着他的话聊下去。  
他从没跟人聊过这么多话，即使是那些跟他有过密切关系的妞儿们。  
“我在想，你们什么时候会切掉我的手指？”  
Matt举起自己的右手，看到Ben僵硬的脸色，知道自己猜对了。“你跟那家伙的对话，我隐约听到一点。我厉害吧？”  
Ben突然语塞，完全不知道该说什么。  
“来，借我个火。”  
金发少年轻松的语气，完全不像刚刚还在讨论自己即将被砍掉手指。Ben递给他今天的第二根烟，正拿出打火机想点火，少年却站了起来。  
被铐住的双手抓住他大衣的前襟，Ben愣住了没有反应过来，就被拉得弯下腰。少年嘴边的香烟，凑在他叼着的烟头上，停顿两秒。  
轻柔的呼吸拂过Ben的鼻端，Ben突然有种吻上去的冲动——然后，Matt的烟点着了。  
金发少年放开他的衣襟，后退一步，夹着烟笑起来：“谢啦。”  
就差十分之一秒。  
Ben仿佛一脚踩空从高处跌落下去，整个人虚虚荡荡，心口哐啷一下。

2、  
Matt被绑架满一星期的时候，Ben总算在老Jack嘴里听到了新进展。  
“小崽子的老妈总算给老头打了笔头款”，爱尔兰人醉醺醺的，给Ben开门的时候路都走得不太稳。“真是见鬼，明明那么有钱，一千万还要分期给？老头气笑了，说再过三天，不把尾款付完直接撕票。”  
醉鬼完全没有顾忌到屋里人质的情绪，Ben想阻止他，又担心自己的举动会让爱尔兰人起疑心。等老Jack一走，Ben走进屋里，看到Matt没坐在床上，而是蜷缩在角落里。  
Ben小心翼翼地走近。一直很坚强镇定的Matt也在害怕吗？  
“你来啦？”  
把头埋在膝盖里的少年突然抬起脸，对他笑笑：“烟呢？”  
他没吃Ben带来的汉堡，接过烟等Ben点上火，迫不及待地抽起来。  
Ben发现他夹着烟的手在抖——而且，手背上，似乎有些擦伤？  
平时他们关押人质都习惯关灯。这时Ben不知被什么想法驱动着，擅自将屋里的灯打开——  
他第一次彻彻底底看清了Matt的脸。而相对的，Matt也看清了他。  
他们暴露在白炽灯下，怔愣着看向对方，Ben忙不迭又把灯关上了。生恐被帮派的同伴看到灯光。

只是一瞬间，他已经看到Matt浑身的狼狈。  
额头带着淤青，头发也乱蓬蓬的，衣服裤子上大块的泥灰，像是整个人在地上打滚过。凭着素日对Matt的了解，Ben觉得不会是他自己乱滚，那……  
回想起爱尔兰人离开时踉跄的脚步，Ben压低声音，急急地追问：“老Jack打你了？”  
“嗯。”  
Matt猛吐烟圈，抽得太猛，猝不及防地咳嗽起来。  
Ben忘了自己是个看守者，忙俯身抱着他，不住在他背上拍打着。Matt咳得厉害，被铐住的双手揪着Ben的袖子，把脸深深埋在他臂弯里，整个身体不住抖动。  
“他就是个酒鬼。”Ben的大手顺着Matt拱起的背按抚着，给他顺气。Matt的咳嗽声渐渐停下来，却依然没有抬起头。  
Ben这才发现他们以一个奇异而亲密的姿势拥抱着，一起蹲在角落里。  
这不该是人质和绑匪应该有的样子，太奇怪了……但是他俩谁都没有出声。  
Ben知道Matt哭了，尽管Matt咬紧了他的袖子，不愿意让哭声透出来。但他就是知道他哭了。  
他没有再迟疑，伸出另一只手，把少年结结实实地抱进了自己宽厚的怀里。  
窗外的雪下了一整夜，Matt在他的怀抱里睡着了。晨光照进窗户的时候，Ben睁开眼，恰好Matt也正揉着眼睛醒过来。  
四目相对，他们都呆住了，又迅速移开了视线。

Ben没想到，事实比自己想象的还要更恶劣。  
他和老Jack一个负责白天，一个负责晚上。当这天入夜时分，他怀里揣着热乎乎的晚餐进楼，敲了半天门也没人应。  
一种不祥的预感突然笼罩在他心头，他呵了呵被冻僵的手，掏出自己的备用钥匙打开门。  
一进门他就直冲里屋去，挣扎打斗的声音瞬间传进他的耳朵，角落里两团交缠的人影让Ben立刻瞪大了眼睛。  
“你在干什么！”  
Ben冲过去把老Jack抱住一把摔在地上，骂骂咧咧的老酒鬼四脚朝天滚动着，半天也爬不起来。  
他的眼睛终于适应了屋里昏暗的光线，总算看清了Matt狼狈的样子。外套被扯掉了，里面的T恤也撕破了几道口子，脸上手上都是灰尘。  
Ben突然明白了老Jack想干什么。  
“你疯了！”高大的少年也不知道自己在愤怒什么，上去就踹了老Jack几脚：“人质你也敢动！你不怕老大了？”  
老酒鬼被打得半醒，嘴上还不肯认输：“FXXK，马上就要被撕票了，什么人质，让我爽一次再撕……”  
“你把这话跟老大说去！”  
Ben拎着他的领子把人丢到楼道里：“滚！”

他回到屋里的时候，Matt已经从地上爬起来了。  
“呸”，金发少年狠狠地吐了一口口水，深吸一口气，看向他。  
“借个火？”  
“……”  
Ben没想到Matt这种时候，还能想起这个。  
他张大了嘴，想说些什么，又什么都说不出来。  
安慰？  
该怎么安慰呢？你别担心，你父母马上会付钱，你不会被撕票的，那个酒鬼已经被我赶走了……  
这些话有说的必要吗。  
他沉默着拿出烟，递给Matt。也给自己点上一根。  
这次，是他凑过去，用自己嘴上的烟，点着了Matt的。

金发少年刚吸了两口，嘶地痛呼，往后倒在床上揉着肚子。  
“他打你这儿了？”  
Ben紧张地走过去，拉起Matt被撕破的T恤，借着窗外的雪色也能看到淡淡的淤青。这酒鬼下手真重！  
Matt没有说话，微微喘着气。  
裸露在微凉空气里的皮肤迅速泛起一层鸡皮疙瘩，胸口上的两点肉粒也硬胀挺立起来，随着他的呼吸颤动。Ben这才意识到自己的孟浪，忙把衣服拉下来，脸上却不自觉地发烧。  
“……喂。”  
Matt静静地靠着床头抽了会儿烟，突然说。  
“要不要做？”

……什么？  
Ben怀疑自己听错了，呆瞪着对方，却看到金发少年的嘴角渐渐弯起更大的弧度。  
他应该立刻走开的，Ben想。  
然而他只是坐在原处，看Matt缓缓靠过来，扬起脸。  
带着血腥味和烟味的嘴唇，碰上了他的。  
急促的呼吸撞在一起，Ben的理智瞬间荡然无存。金发少年的双唇碾磨着他的唇肉，舌头滑进口腔，勾起他的，两人的舌尖在短暂顶撞后迅速缠绵。  
Ben稍微回过神来的时候，已经将比自己小了一圈的Matt压在了床上。Matt含着他的嘴唇吮吸着，他忍不住往下压得更深，索取更多。  
窗外的雪越下越大，暖气不足的房间却开始气氛炽热起来。  
Matt把被铐着的双手搁在头顶，弓起身子，迎接Ben的嘴唇在他光滑柔软的胸口上不住热吻。高大的少年尽管有些经验，却没什么技巧，只懂得一味狂野地亲吻着这具白皙纤瘦的身体，可他觉得现在躺在他怀里的人，比他曾经有过的那些丰满的妞儿更能激发起他的热情。  
各种意义上的。心理上，生理上。  
没有理由，就是吸引着他。  
他们凭本能探索着对方的身体。  
突然间，Matt仰起头短促的尖叫了一声，绷紧了背脊。他的肉穴已经被硕大可怕的阳物给侵占了。  
好疼，真的好疼，可他死咬着下唇不肯泄出一声求饶。Ben低头又吻住了他，将那些喘息和痛呼全吞了进去，一双手掐按着她的腰，浅浅地抽插起来。  
从未被侵入过的肉穴，吃力地适应着高大少年那和他体型一样壮观的阴茎，每次粗壮的蘑菇头用力的插进来，刺激得他又痛又麻。  
Ben也不好受。刚开始，里面紧致干涩，和能自动分泌润滑的女穴毕竟不一样。然而艹了一会儿，那不住收缩的肠道似乎开始习惯了被他进出，也渐渐变得湿润柔软。尤其当他撞击到少年体内的某些地方时，对方发出的声音显然不止是疼痛，还有一些别的东西。于是他更加专注地顶着那块让少年发出异样呻吟的地方进攻，身下人的腰肢忽然主动的扭动起来。  
金发少年睁着朦胧的眼睛，伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，沙哑地呻吟着：“嗯……那里……”  
知道自己找对了地方，Ben赶紧用力插了十来下，交合处被撞得啪啪啪直响，Matt的身体也跟着摇曳起来。  
虽然技巧十分青涩，然而每一次进入，Ben粗壮的阴茎都是结结实实地碾压过他肠道的每一处，直抵深处的敏感点，腰胯一下一下有规律地挺动着持续进攻。Matt的喘息逐渐被撞得破碎，他从喉咙深处发出了愉悦的吟哦，催促着他的男人再快些，再用力些，再给他更多更多的快感。  
Ben加快了速度，直直捅到最深处，Matt突然短促地尖叫了一声，前端喷出了白浊。而还没得到满足的Ben仍大开大合地操弄着，掐住他的腰，打桩机一样往里面抽插。并没有经历过这样可怕的前后高潮的Matt，在高潮过后的高强度操弄中，再次喷溅了，这次是两个人一同射了出来。  
抱着Matt喘了一阵，Ben才从他的身体里退出来。  
金发少年仍在一阵阵颤动着，张开的大腿不住痉挛，完全无法合拢。  
“呃……”  
没经验就是这点不好，Ben这时候才想到还有个事后清理的问题。他草草整理了一下自己，把人抱到卫生间，让Matt坐在马桶上。  
破旧的卫生间光线也很暗，但比不开灯的屋里光亮多了。Matt一时没适应让狼狈的自己暴露在这样的光线下，但双手被铐住，全身发着软，他其实什么也做不了。  
把自己全部交给了对方。  
尽管很羞耻，不过更羞耻的事都做过了。Matt靠着水箱，任由少年将自己两腿拉开，用手指掰开已经有些微肿的穴肉，露出正往外滴出白浊的穴口。  
少年插进去一根手指，边用水冲着边在里面扣弄。  
Matt黏腻地叫了一声，又咬住嘴唇，抬起两手挡住自己的脸：“不要弄了……嗯……好奇怪……”  
肉穴里面滑滑的，紧紧的。少年原本真的是想替他清理出来，可被他浸透了情欲的声音侵扰着，不知不觉又变成了深深浅浅的抽插。  
他用手指抽插着这刚刚容纳了自己的肠道，眼神却完全锁定了用手挡着脸的Matt。少年凌乱的金发覆盖下来，遮住了手背，显得愈发楚楚可怜。又像痛苦又像享受的呻吟声从他的手背后逸出来，听在Ben的耳中，就像是远航船只的水手上听到的，水妖淫靡的歌声。  
诱惑着他再来一次。  
高大的少年一把将Matt抱了起来，压在墙上。Matt并没有反抗，顺从地张开腿，迎接他重新充血勃起的阴茎往前一送，再次插进还在流出淫液的肉穴里。  
他们放肆地做爱，一次又一次，就像今夜不会结束，朝阳不会升起一样。  
但终究是要结束的。  
3、  
“他们不是拿不出一千万。”  
黑暗中，少年疲倦而沙哑的声音，透着几丝嘲讽。  
“你们当然都知道，我的父母财产都挺可观……嗯，有件事说起来挺复杂。”  
Matt窝在高大的男孩怀里，挪动了下，换了个躺得更舒服的姿势。Ben收拢双臂，将小猫一样蜷缩着的少年抱得更紧，下巴顶着他的头发，缓缓摩挲着。  
“我的母亲是我父亲的第一任妻子，他现在已经又再婚两次，陆续给我添了好几个弟弟妹妹。我母亲呢，虽然我是她的第一个孩子，但和我父亲结合已经是她第二次婚姻。在离婚后，她又嫁了别人，当然也和别人有了孩子。”  
“所以，我是多余的。”  
Matt笑起来，像在说别人的事情：“他们对我不好吗？很好，好极了。我住在祖母家里，有很多保姆，很多家教，他们一个月或者更久来看我一次，像慈善家探望孤儿院的孩子——嗯，类似戴安娜看望艾滋病人时的亲切态度？”  
“但他们恨彼此。从小我就躲在门后，看他们互相指责，互相较劲，比较谁更爱对方，比较谁在婚姻里犯下的错更严重，比较谁为这个家牺牲了更多……”  
“不可思议。他们居然是相爱过的。然而他们每次吵架的时候，都恨不得咬下对方的耳朵。”

大概是一口气说了太多，少年有些累了。Ben起身在客厅找到一瓶矿泉水，喝了几口，含在嘴里给他渡进去。  
水从紧贴的嘴唇里溢出来，又被纠缠追逐的舌头舔干。重新恢复柔软的嘴唇变得更诱人，Ben厚实的身体压紧了他的胸口，沉甸甸地，两人毫无缝隙地又抱在一起。  
过了一阵，Ben才坐起来，将Matt重新抱在怀里。Matt将头搁在他的颈窝里，鼻端充斥着少年皮肤上冷冽而清新的皂香，以及淡淡的雄性荷尔蒙气息。  
他叹口气，说：“这次我被绑架，我能想象到他们在吵什么……‘为什么不是你出钱’，‘噢我付的赡养费已经够多了’，‘每次都我是妥协，你根本不爱这个孩子’，‘不我很爱他！但是我受够了总是我在付钱’！”  
“很可笑吧？你别不相信，在我亲生父母的眼里，跟对方较劲，比我的命更重要。毕竟我又不是他们唯一的孩子。”  
他再重复了一次：“我是多余的。”  
“你不是。”  
Ben低沉的声音贴着他的耳朵钻进来，手臂收得更紧，两个人在黑暗中仿佛融成了一个人。  
“爱情真可怕。”Matt突然换了个话题，轻笑一声：“喂，你恋爱过吗？”  
“……没有。”  
“真遗憾，我也没有。”  
Matt的叹息很轻很轻，就像他吐出的那些烟雾，弥散在空气中。  
“不过，我应该也没有机会谈恋爱了。”他从Ben的怀里挣脱出来，跨坐到男孩身上，额头抵着额头。  
柔和的呼吸吹拂在Ben的脸上：“告诉我，他们会怎么杀死我？”  
沉默许久，沉默得屋里的空气仿佛都凝结成冰。  
窗外渐渐亮起来，新的一天又来了。  
Ben棕色的眼眸在晨曦中逐渐清晰，深沉得像一潭湖水。  
“我不会让他们杀死你的。”

老Jack手里提着酒瓶，走进楼道的时候迟疑了下，骂了两句又丢开。  
昨天竟然被一个刚进帮派没多久的半大小子打了。可恨的是，这事他还没法跟别人说——就算他醉得再糊涂，也知道老大怎么处置是老大的事，他擅自动人质，那是不合规矩的。  
烦死了！只不过看那小崽子长得漂亮，反正都要被撕票，让自己先爽几次又怎么了？换个别的同伙，也就睁只眼闭只眼，说不定还能大家一起来乐呵一下。  
等着吧！迟早有一天要收拾这小子。只是个傻大个，要阴他还不容易？  
房门打开，老Jack恨恨地瞪了Ben一眼。  
Ben没理他，直接绕过他身边就出门离开。老Jack想叫住他骂两句，可是身上被踹过的地方还在发疼，权衡了一下彼此的战斗力，只能暂时作罢。  
他甩上门，心里更烦躁了。刚走到里屋，突然有点奇怪，怎么那么黑……现在是白天啊……  
“哐啷！”  
卷着呼呼的风声，一把椅子猛地从他头顶砸下来，直接将他整个人砸倒在地！  
“啊……”  
爱尔兰人刚想发出惨叫，接二连三的袭击暴风雨般袭来。木制的椅子撞击在骨头和肌肉上，双方都发出了脆裂的声响，血腥气迅速充满了房间。  
Matt丢开手里已经砸烂的椅子，飞快地冲出房间，拧开客厅大门就往外跑。  
楼道里，高大的少年背光站着迎接他。他匆忙冲Ben点了下头，沿着Ben指路的逃生楼梯往下跑。  
没有回头。  
Ben深深看了眼他消失的逃生门，转身回了屋子。锁上大门。  
里间传来断断续续的呻吟，Ben走进去，看到老Jack躺在血泊中，手脚并用地挣扎。爱尔兰人看到他进来，忙嘶哑着嗓子喊：“那，那小崽子跑了！快去追……”  
最后一句话，在惊恐地看到Ben捡起地上破烂的椅子，朝他举起之后戛然而止。  
“嘭——”  
比Matt更重数倍的力道，毫不留情地砸下来。  
爱尔兰人喉头咯噔一声，脖子僵硬地歪向一边。Ben冷静地俯下身，确认了对方的死亡，才开始不紧不慢地一步步恢复现场。  
将窗口上蒙着的床单拆下来，重新铺回床上。  
擦掉会被看出自己下手的痕迹。一个个脚印，小心地擦拭着。  
最后打开房门走出去，锁上，淡定地下楼。

走到大楼外，雪已经停了。清冷的空气冲进肺里，Ben昏昏沉沉的脑袋瞬间清醒起来。  
举目望去，周围白茫茫的一片，只有稀稀拉拉的行人和车辆在雪堆里艰难前行。  
Matt就像汇入雪地里的一枚雪花，消失得无影无踪。  
他应该安全了吧？临走前，Ben将自己口袋里仅有的几张钞票都给了他。希望他能逃回去，那个家，即使他再厌恶，终究是安全的。  
糟糕，忘记跟他说了……早点离开波士顿，否则，愤怒的大佬们可能会再次对他下手……唉，算了，还的先担心自己的处境吧。想想怎样才能装得更像一点，让帮派里的人别怀疑自己对爱尔兰人下了手。  
Ben边走着，边掏出烟，收拢双手点燃。  
“借个火？”  
金发少年甜软的声音，似乎又被寒风裹着吹进他的耳朵。  
只是幻觉。

 

其实Ben早就看穿Matt那双蓝眼睛里隐藏的算计，那张一点点朝着他罩下来的，无形的网。  
处心积虑的搭话，一步一步的引诱。  
淡定也好，爽朗也好，突如其来的脆弱也好，看似意外的邀请也好——都是针对他的，精心的算计。  
但Ben并不觉得被利用了很难过，也不觉得Matt利用完他之后毫不留恋地离开，有什么不对。  
他愿意被Matt利用，愿意帮助少年逃出去，甚至愿意为他杀人善后。  
那么美，那么好，那么特别。  
的确应该，重新回到他干净雪白的世界。  
他们不会再见面了吧。

4、  
Anne像平常一样提前二十分钟到公司，挂好外衣，拐进茶水间先给上司煮咖啡。咖啡煮好的时候，总爱提前十分钟到办公室的上司也来了。  
新上司Matt是个很和气的年轻人，利落精干的头发，一丝不苟的西装衬衫，和这栋大楼里所有的商业精英打扮相似。当然，在刚二十出头的Anne眼里，她的新上司可比那些人英俊多了。  
“谢谢。”  
接过热咖啡，Matt对秘书笑了笑，示意她可以开始汇报今天的行程。  
因为刚从欧洲分公司回来，担任COO接管总部，Matt每天的会议日程排得满满当当。不过他处事总是有条不紊，工作再忙，Anne和其他的下属、同事，也从来看不见他温和的脸上有一丝焦灼。  
工作间隙，几位年轻的女同事也总爱在茶水间里议论Matt。家境优越，能力出色，脾气又那么好，谁能当他的女朋友也太幸福了！  
“……10点和Affleck议员的竞选团队有个会议，暂定30分钟，可以吗？”Anne请示。  
“可以。”Matt边听Anne汇报，边在行程本上写写画画记录着些要点，突然像是想起了什么：“Affleck议员的资料待会发我一份。”  
“好的。”  
Anne应下来，又紧接着说下一项。

处理完早晨到办公室后的例行琐事，Matt搁下咖啡杯，往后仰进皮椅。皮椅很大，以他的身材，很容易就大半个人陷了进去。他喜欢这种被实实在在地托住的感觉，尽管只是短暂偷来的安全感……也是好的。  
皮椅扭转180度，直面原本在身后的透明玻璃墙，往下一览无余的是秋天爽朗阳光下的波士顿街景。  
这原本该是他熟悉的景象。但自从那年的变故后，他离开家乡转学到欧洲继续学业，又在那边工作了好些年，算算也有差不多十年没好好看过这城市的风光了。  
如果不是父亲突然病重，弟弟妹妹们一个比一个没用，只想着吃信托基金不肯替公司打工，他也不必从欧洲赶回来主持大局。  
这座城市，并没用给他留下太多值得纪念的回忆，尤其是……  
他皱皱眉，将多年前不愉快的记忆排出脑海，继续伏案工作。

“17楼第二会议室。”  
Anne紧跟在Matt身后提醒，递给他一份打印好的文件：“这是Affleck议员的资料。”  
Matt正在接一个重要的商业电话，一手接过文件，继续边走边打电话。  
对方有些难缠，Matt讲了一会儿不耐烦，良好的教养又让他只能将不满憋在心里。出了电梯，对方还要追加条件，Matt终于忍不住沉声说：“既然这样，我们只能说抱歉了。”  
又不是非要跟这家合作。Matt低头正要挂电话，步子走得太快，一不小心撞上走在前面的人背上。  
啧……  
鼻子好痛！  
“sir”，Anne急忙过来虚扶他一把，怕他被反冲力撞倒。前面那人也太高大了！  
被他撞到的人停下脚步，回头随口说着：“没事吧？”  
“sorry。”Matt的皮肤太白、太薄，很容易就脸红，所以平时非常努力地控制自己的情绪。这下突然在下属面前出了小糗，他脸上不自觉地泛起一层红晕，忙抬头向对方道歉。  
两个人视线相对，突然都愣住了。  
“啊，Damon先生，”站在高个子旁边的助理认出他，忙给两人介绍：“Affleck议员，这位就是SD的总裁Matt Damon先生。这位是Ben Affleck议员。”

若我会遇到你，事隔经年，我将如何与你招呼？  
以沉默，以眼泪。  
那是拜伦的浪漫重逢，不是他们的。  
他们的重逢是坐在会议桌的两边，各自挂着完美的社交面具。  
商业谈判。  
Ben面容平静地靠在椅背上，双手在桌面虚搭着，目光灼灼地盯着对面低头看文件的Matt。  
曾经像少女一样柔和的脸部线条变得锐利，软软的金发也变成了利落的棕色短发。不变的是那双湛蓝的眼睛，还有容易红透的、白皙的皮肤……  
这让他想起他们曾经的某个夜晚，在破旧昏暗的浴室里交欢。少年苍白的脸被染上绯色，一直红到脖子，胸口，还有更多裸露在外的皮肤。低沉而欢愉的吟哦在陋室里回响，一声声撞上他的耳膜，而他，一下下撞向极乐的深处。  
那时候他们都很年轻，太年轻了。  
Matt知道Ben在打量他。  
当然。他们怎么会忘记对方的脸呢？即使Matt曾经无数次企图遗忘那个波士顿最冷的冬天，但有些记忆是永远铭刻在灵魂里的。  
他平淡人生中最波澜曲折的一个星期，他曾有过的，唯一的伴侣。嗯，如果可以称之为伴侣的话。  
他翻开手上那叠资料。  
Affleck议员，这是Ben现在的身份。光鲜，得体，就像如今坐在他对面的这个成熟男人一样，看不出一丝曾经的穷困窘迫。  
没人知道这位议员先生，多年前还是个替绑匪打下手的小混混吧？  
They know not I knew thee，Matt脑中又浮起这句话。

Matt手下的几个人正在跟Ben的竞选主席沟通，关于这次竞选参议员的活动，SD公司将能提供多少支持。  
波士顿是民主党的大本营，Ben目前是被党内看好的新星。年轻，英俊，本身就是卖点，不过Matt对他会投身政治还是挺好奇的。也许和Ben谈谈，会得到一个非常有趣又励志的故事，但是……  
别了。  
他们可以继续合作，叙旧这种事，还是免了吧。  
会议开得很快，Ben和Matt各自都有发言，但都简单扼要，彼此甚至没有直接交谈。  
结束的时候，Ben主动来和Matt握手。  
和他们的体型差相对应的，两人的手的大小也差别很大，Ben轻易就将Matt的手握住了。这不是一个礼节性的握手，Matt感受到男人的手掌在收紧，热气贴着掌心的皮肤传上来，他心头微微颤动，于是便下意识想挣脱。  
Ben旋即放开了他，没有纠缠。  
Matt让人送议员和他的团队下去，自己带着秘书回专用电梯。然而就在电梯门即将合上的刹那，一双大手卡进来，直接将电梯门推开。  
“对不起，我还有点事要和你的上司谈谈。”  
Anne不明就里地被那个莽撞的议员轻松拉出了电梯，眼睁睁地看着电梯门在自己眼前合上。  
怎、怎么回事？  
她看不到，就在合上的电梯里，高大的男人瞬间将Matt压在墙壁上。  
低头吻了下去。

5、  
Matt眼前骤然暗下来，男人帅气逼人的脸顷刻间放大，双唇准确地碾压下来，噙住他因惊讶而微张的嘴唇。  
多年以前Ben是高大沉默的少年，多年后他是在谈判桌上摆着冷脸的议员。但此刻贴在Matt嘴唇上的软肉火热滚烫，伴随着霸道的侵入，毫不留情地，在最短的时间里掀起记忆的浪涌。  
所有被埋藏在回忆荒漠里，抵死缠绵的画面，铺天盖地地冲进Matt的脑海。  
男人的双肘都压在Matt头部两侧，让他无从逃避这个吻。Matt只觉得呼吸都变得困难，头脑嗡嗡作响，双手无力地攀上男人的腰背——这身体变得比当年更健硕浑厚，在呼吸间鼓胀着，微微起伏的频率，仿佛欲望在逐渐沸腾。  
“叮”，Matt的楼层到了。  
男人放开他，后退半步，在电梯门打开的时候又恢复了方才的从容。  
Matt喘着气站直身体，抬脚就走出电梯。  
Ben用手按住电梯门：“你还欠我一条命，记得吗？”  
“我以为我只欠了你30刀。”  
Matt回过头的时候，已经看不见片刻前被突袭的慌乱，甚至揶揄地笑了下。  
Ben挑了挑眉，也笑了。  
直到电梯关上重新下降，Ben唇边的弧度还在不断扩大。  
嗯，他真的没忘记自己。  
还记得当年逃走的时候，自己塞给他的30刀零钞。

“议员吗？”  
Matt关上办公室的门，跌进皮椅，刚刚努力伪装起的镇定面具被丢到一边。  
他长出一口气，气流拂过唇瓣时，似乎带着与平常不同的酥麻。手指下意识地触碰，摩挲，这男人真是……才那么几秒钟就把他的嘴唇吻得肿起来了。  
幸亏接下来两小时没有别的会议。他现在的确无心办公。  
再次翻开手边那份关于Ben的资料。  
议员先生的公开履历是从社区大学毕业之后开始的，前面二十年的人生，在资料上是一片空白。  
从帮派脱身去读社区大学，应该经历了不少艰难吧？但比起投身政坛来说，难度不值一提。  
政客不是那么容易当的。  
参选议员，需要财力和人力，候选人必须要在当地有一定的人脉和声望，深入接触本地的政治和社会团体组织。而冗长枯燥的竞选过程里，更要求候选人作大量的公开讲话以及与选民交流，熟悉所有明里暗里的政治运作方式。  
这不是年轻人玩得起的游戏，可比Matt还小两岁的Ben做到了。  
真有意思。  
Matt手上转动着钢笔，忍不住去脑补Ben这些年来的经历。  
政治从来都是精英的特权。国会议员中一半是律师出身，其次是银行家、投资商、企业家，蓝领阶层？不存在的。  
就像Matt所了解的，本州国会议员中起码超过50%是由当地富豪世家子弟充任，如果考虑到世家之间的复杂关系网，这个比例就更高。他的哈佛同学们渗透在政坛的枝叶脉络里，在聚会上毫不避讳地调侃说，“国民代表的议政厅是有钱人家的后院。”  
当然，凡事都有例外。  
尽管名义上的普选，是全体公民的权利。但是有限的议员候选人，如果不是一定的政治经济势力，就是被有权有势的利益集团看中并推荐。  
Ben身后的选票从哪里来？  
Matt想，他会知道的，毕竟他们公司已经打算加入这次Ben参选州议员的竞选活动了。相应的，在竞选成功后，SD公司也会得到议员先生的回馈。  
一旦成功，会是个双赢的好结果……  
Ben会成功吗？

与Ben竞选团队的合作，毕竟只是Matt工作中的一小部分。他很快就忙得没空去想太多Ben的事，因为值得烦恼的工作实在太多了。  
每天都几乎加班到很晚，要么就是去参加一些商业酒会。有些行程还不得不出差，飞回来直接到公司上班，忙得头晕脑胀。  
再次从Anne嘴里听到和“Affleck议员”相关的工作内容，已经是一个月后。  
“Affleck议员的演讲活动？”  
Matt结果那张邀请函，“不去”两个字在舌尖打了个滚，终究敌不过对Ben现状的好奇，点了点头。  
演讲地点设在某个街区的小广场，Matt忙完工作赶到的时候，Ben已经上台了。他在工作人员的引领下坐到前排预留的位置，仰起头，看着正在台上侃侃而谈的男人。  
今天Ben在西装外还套了一件呢子长大衣，衬托得身材愈发颀长挺拔——Matt突然想，自己为什么会在意这种细节！应该专心听演讲才对吧。  
“……现在对于我们的民主党来说，是非常艰难的时刻。我们在马萨诸塞州的竞选优势，随着对方那位不知名的议员的崛起，正在逐渐消失……”  
把对手描述为“不知名议员”的小幽默让场下观众会意地笑起来，接下来他说的话却不是那么轻松了。  
Matt把手习惯性地搭在下巴上，听台上的男人嘴里流利地吐出一连串的数据，分析，一针见血地指出民主党目前在州内竞选的困境。嗯，有意思，很多人上来就喜欢说特别鼓舞人心的话来给选民打鸡血，Ben的发言倒是很务实。这让Matt又一次感到意外。  
还以为他那么年轻又帅气，会走政坛明星路线，想不到一点都不浮夸。  
Ben真的成熟了，Matt想。  
演讲结束后，Ben竞选团队的工作人员邀请Matt和其他的商界人士，与Affleck议员共进晚餐。Matt正想推拒，Ben亲自走到他面前，诚恳地笑着说，一起吃个饭好吗？  
态度很客气，却带着让人不容拒绝的味道。  
其实这种聚餐往往很无趣。众人围着Ben，继续聊着当前的选举形势。Matt低头吃了七分饱，起身离席去洗手，从头到尾也没跟Ben单独聊过几句。  
然而聚餐结束的时候，Ben却执意要送他。

送就送吧……Matt发现自己最近多了一个弱点，那就是对Ben的时候，总是难以做出“拒绝”这个选项。  
怎么会这样？  
他从来不是软弱没主见的人。可在Ben面前，他的确表现失常。  
结果就是，Ben不但让司机将他和Matt送回了Matt的公寓，还得寸进尺地登堂入室。  
当房门关上，Ben又一次将Matt压在墙上亲吻时，Matt不得不承认其实他早料到Ben跟着他回来的目的。  
而他不想承认的则是——自己竟默许了这件事的发生。  
“我这一个月，都在想你。”  
男人粗重的呼吸喷在他脸上，双手不住在他身上点火：“我脑子里都是你。宝贝，我想要你……”  
他变了。Matt边仰起头迎接男人的吻，边想着，那个寡言的少年，是怎样变成今天这样一个巧言令色的政客的？  
随口就能说出娴熟的情话，爱抚他身体的动作也很有技巧，显然这些年来经验丰富呢。Matt咬住下唇，忍住冲到唇边的呻吟，身下的欲望难以控制地抬头。  
从客厅到卧室短短几步路，Matt身上的衣服不知不觉间被脱个精光。  
男人将他压进床垫，手掌下滑到他的腿弯，将他的一条腿折起来。Matt轻哼一声，双腿自动张得更开，让男人的胯部紧紧贴在自己相同的位置上。男人裤子的布料磨蹭在他光裸的会阴部位，擦过敏感的双卵与逐渐抬头的阴茎，微带着疼痛的异样酥麻感。  
男人脱掉裤子再次压上来的时候，灼热坚挺的肉棒也重重压在他的阴茎上，随即被大手将两人的一起握住，上下套弄。Matt的呼吸愈发急促，双手无意识地贴在Ben背上流连，抚摸着那身比自己厚实得太多的雄健肌肉。  
每一块都酝酿着沸腾的情欲，积蓄力量，时刻准备着冲撞与进攻。  
他们在黑暗中接吻，不停地，寻找对方的嘴唇吮吸，又不得不分开——因为喉咙里满满的呻吟与低吼需要找到发泄的出口。他们在炽热的湿吻里交换呼吸，交换口中的津液，鼻尖磨蹭着鼻尖。Matt忍不住轻咬了一口男人在他嘴里搅动的舌尖，换来的报复是下身套弄着的手掌骤然收紧。  
被挑衅的男人决定拿回床上的主控权。只用一手就将Matt双手的手腕压在头顶，另一手毫不留情地拢住他的阴茎，掌心的茧子刮过他最娇嫩的龟头与冠状沟，引起阵阵失控的喘息。男人精壮的腰卡在他双腿间，压制着身下不断扭动、想要逃离快感折磨的身体，手上的速度越来越快。  
“不要——啊——”  
Matt拱起腰，全身肌肉紧绷。  
“你说谎。”Ben湿润的舌头舔过他颤抖的颈动脉，舔进他的耳朵，模拟性交般进出着，低沉的声音却在说着让他面红心跳的怪话：“你喜欢被我这样粗暴地对待，明明觉得很爽，对吗？”  
“不……”  
泪花已经堆在眼角，Matt咬着下唇忍耐蚀骨的快感，坚决否认听到Ben这样羞辱他的时候，全身闪过电流般的火花。  
“说你想要，乖。”  
现在的Ben可不是当年那个只懂得凭本能横冲直撞的小混混了。他冷酷无情地反复玩弄着手里不住吐出前液的阴茎，每当Matt觉得自己已经要堆积起快感冲上巅峰的时候，又突然停下来，等他跌落冷却再重新撸动。反复几次，总是差了临门一脚的Matt终于受不了这种折磨，糯糯地求饶。  
“想要吗，嗯？”  
“想……”Matt哽咽着回答，不甘又委屈，然而想要得到满足的情绪终于压倒了一切。被Matt的示弱取悦的男人终于用力套弄了几下，让Matt痛痛快快地射出来。  
被高潮冲刷过的身体还在不住痉挛，就被男人翻过身往下压。Matt瘫软着抱住枕头，任由男人两手掰开他的臀肉，把一手精液都抹进他的股沟。  
“几年不见，你的屁股更肉了呢。”  
直白下流的情话，让本来就满脸发烧的Matt羞得全身滚烫。插入时的痛楚唤起了身体的记忆，强忍了多时的眼泪终于流下来，打湿了枕头。Ben刚开始还稍稍顾忌着他的感受，尽量放慢节奏，然而被柔嫩肠道一寸寸吸吮的快感，很快就让他失去了理智。  
他开始大开大合地操弄起来，每次退出后都重重地撞进去，撞得身下人又痛又爽地低呼着。两片滑腻的臀肉被掰到最开，肛口撑得发白，粗壮过头的阴茎将Matt操得灵魂出窍，彻底放弃了矜持浪叫起来。  
湿红的小舌不停滑过下唇，又被压下来的Ben含进嘴里。厚重的身体结结实实压在比自己小一圈的青年身上，一寸间隙都不留地，挺胯入侵，腹部撞击着丰满臀肉的触感让他爽得不行。突如其来的猛烈收缩，让男人知道身下的人又被自己操射了，他却完全没有停下来的打算，双臂收拢把人困在他与床垫之间，强迫Matt战栗着承受一波又一波，高潮之中的高潮。  
过了许久，Matt整个人从里到外都软绵绵地瘫着，被终于得到满足的男人抱进怀里。  
大手沿着他仍在剧烈起伏的背脊，一下下抚摸。他又低头去寻找那吻了无数次的唇瓣，怎么亲也亲不够，像要补偿这些年来缺失的渴望一样。  
Matt连一根手指都抬不起来了，任他摆弄，脑子被过度的快感烧成了熔浆。好容易等男人亲够了，他积攒起一点力气，觉得这被抱住的姿势太别扭，扭动着像要换个舒服点的姿势躺着。  
没想到男人翻身坐起来，两手捞起他的腿弯，重新勃起的阴茎又抵上了刚刚被艹得还没合拢的穴口。  
“再来一次。”  
无视了Matt带着哭腔的抗议，男人又把自己埋进了湿软的甬道里，低吼着抽动起来。  
6、  
又一个清晨。  
Matt还在睡着，裸露在被子外圆润的肩膀和脖子都染着一层淡淡的霞色。颈窝附近有零星的吻痕，和他皮肤上原本俏皮散落的小斑点交叠在一起。  
他总喜欢趴着睡，Ben在和他共度几个夜晚之后就发现了这点可爱的小睡癖。除了这个习惯以外，他睡觉也出乎Ben意外的不老实，经常睡着睡着就把被子卷了过去。  
有时候Ben在睡梦里觉得有些凉意，朦胧醒来发现自己身上一点被子都没有，才反应过来身边有个人——看来Matt并没有和人过夜的习惯，他也是。不过现在他们都有了。  
这种时候Ben就会在黑暗里笑起来，连人带被子把那暖乎乎的一团抱过来，将熟睡的Matt剥出来，再用被子将两人裹紧。Matt会嘟囔着蜷缩进他的怀里，手脚都缠上身边的大型人肉抱枕，给自己找个很舒服的位置窝进去。  
不过昨晚Matt很老实没有抢他的被子，大概是被他折腾了好几次太累了，趴着呼呼的睡得正香。  
Ben起床套上睡袍的时候，Matt终于睁开了惺忪的眼睛。  
他素来有点起床气，醒过来以后会坐在床上放空几秒钟。Ben拉开窗帘时，Matt遮住眼睛呻吟了一声，嗓子因为昨晚喊得太厉害变得沙哑。他自己也意识到了这一点，放下手咳嗽两声，爬过去拿床头上的水灌了好几口。  
“宝贝，早上好。”  
Ben低头吻了吻他的额角，转进浴室洗漱刮胡子。  
Matt套上T恤下床，站起来的时候忍不住又揉了揉酸软的腰肢。他无声地骂了一句脏话，这人每次都不知节制很讨厌啊。

等到他也终于洗脸清醒过来时，Ben在客厅里准备了简单的早餐。  
两人都是工作狂，对早餐要求都不高，咖啡吐司就能解决。今天的Matt连吐司都没胃口吃，咕噜咕噜灌了一杯热咖啡，在茶几下面摸索出一包烟，却找不到打火机被自己丢哪儿去了。  
一抬头，才发现Ben也倒进沙发里点了烟在抽。他含着烟凑过去：“借个火。”  
男人挑起一边眉毛，似笑非笑地看着他，双臂一伸就将他抱过来。  
Matt顺势跨坐在男人腿上，嘴边的烟准确地贴上那点火星，深嘬一口点着。  
还没吸两口，烟就被人拿走了，带着薄荷牙膏凉意和淡淡烟味的嘴唇靠过来，索取一个早安吻。  
“好啦。”  
Matt笑着回吻，挣脱怀抱站起来拿走自己的烟，走到衣帽间去穿衣服。  
男人侧头看着镜子里的他又套上了笔挺的衬衫，打好领带，裹上西装外套。重新从他纵欲狂欢的床伴，变成一丝不苟的商场精英。  
他深吸两口，将烟头碾熄在烟灰缸里，也起身穿衣梳头。  
他们一起下楼，在停车场里找到各自的车子，一前一后开走，又开始了一天的奔波。

他们维持这种关系有一段时间了。  
经常是在Matt的公寓，或者周末心情好的时候找一家不错的酒店，在享用香槟后度过一个愉快的夜晚。  
Ben已经很久没有固定的床伴，他没问Matt，想来对方眼下自然也是空窗。  
彼此都是大忙人，行程表满满当当，一个月里总有几天要飞来飞去。有时候他有空，打电话给Matt，Matt也不一定能抽出时间。但两人似乎达成了某种默契，尽量配合对方的时间，每个月里来那么几次。  
他有时想，Matt或许是将他当成了工作之余的解压工具，所以才会那么容易接受自己的邀约？  
在床上的Matt，和工作中的Matt完全不一样。Ben回想起重遇那天在会议室里看到的Matt，彬彬有礼却冷淡疏离，工作很专注，绝不和人废话。下属们对他也很恭谨敬畏，看得出不仅仅是因为他坐在这个位置，而是的确御下有方。联想到他才回国不久就能将公司的工作打理得井井有条，Ben对Matt的工作能力的评价还要更上一个台阶。  
但是Ben更喜欢两人缠绵后，Matt软软地趴在他身上，边抽烟边吐槽工作的样子。  
比如董事会里倚老卖老的可恶老头，难缠的商谈对象，总把事情搞砸的愚蠢手下。这种时候Matt甚至像个撒娇的孩子，明明比自己还大一两岁呢。  
“你是个很nice的聆听者”，Matt这样夸过他，Ben表示他更乐意听Matt夸他器大活好之类的。夸什么nice，听着就是在发好人卡。  
Ben不需要好人卡。

Matt在公司停车场里停好车，搭乘专用电梯上到自己的办公室。  
女秘书Anne送来热咖啡和本日行程。他喝了两口咖啡，匆匆浏览了一下今天的财经网站，期间接了三个电话。  
和平时一样，忙碌又无聊的一天。  
所以Ben的存在也没什么不好，Matt想。  
刚开始的时候Matt并不是那么容易接受Ben进入自己的生活。有几次他说没空，只是在给自己一点缓冲，想跟自己说不跟Ben睡觉也无所谓。但有时候抱着枕头在床上滚来滚去，他居然失眠了。  
于是下次Ben再来电话，他便装作没事一样答应下来。  
Ben英俊而强壮，技术也不错，作为床伴实在合格过头了。Matt很享受Ben带给他的火辣的性爱，有时他会故意示弱喊停，反而让男人更加狂野地失控——当然，更多的时候，他是真的受不了想喊停。  
虽然从来没用就是了。男人总要做到酣畅餍足才肯停下来，然后用与方才的强硬放肆截然不同的温柔态度，将他抱在怀里亲吻，抚慰。  
之后，分享一支事后烟，或者一人一支。在烟雾吞吐间，又吻上对方的嘴唇，开启下一轮的性爱。

最近他们都在Matt的公寓里过夜。不在Ben那边，是因为他的议员身份敏感，要是被记者拍到，可是个爆炸性的丑闻。Matt昨天提议说，要不你在我这楼里租间公寓也不错？即使被人拍到你进出也不怕了。  
Ben对于他的建议半是赞同半是反对。赞同是因为Matt这样说，起码证明短期内不打算跟他结束这种关系；而反对，却是警觉地认为——“你不会打算让我做完就回自家公寓睡觉吧？”  
Matt心虚地吐吐舌头，他还真是有这么想过。Ben冷笑着直接把他掀翻在床上压着腰操进去，狠狠地顶了几十下，顶到他啜泣着求饶，才说，想都别想。  
Ben不知道，自己为何总能敏感地察觉到，Matt隐藏在各种表情与台词里的深意。就像多年前Matt开口跟他借第一支烟，他便已察觉到Matt在打什么主意。  
狡猾的小狐狸。  
Ben不介意Matt是否在算计，但算计是一回事，他愿不愿意配合，那又是另一回事了。Matt以为，自己还会像当年那样容易操控吗？其实Matt不知道，那时候他能成功，只是因为自己愿意让他成功。  
没关系，来日方长。Matt总有一天会意识到，他并不是两人关系里，掌控全局的那一个。

无论是床上还是床下，控制欲极强的Ben都不会让出自己的主导权。但他不介意表现得温和一点，更温和一点，免得吓坏那个……下意识总想逃走的家伙。  
他不急，Ben心想。  
Matt大概还没意识到，Ben已经在他的公寓里留下了不少东西。简单的换洗衣物，睡袍，拖鞋，毕竟Matt跟他可不是一个尺码。他在Matt的床头柜里放了几盒安全套，尽管经常用不上，用得上的是另一个床头柜里，好几种香型的润滑剂。自然也是Ben带来的。还有搁在洗手池置物架上的，Ben专用的须后水，和全套洗漱用具。  
厨房里他爱吃的麦片，冰箱里他喜欢的那个牌子的啤酒。  
这些东西悄无声息地，进入Matt设置了无形屏障的禁区。  
一点一点地，蚕食侵入。  
关于抢地盘这回事啊……Ben可是有很丰富的经验呢。  
他也来到了自己的办公室，在一片“Affleck先生，早上好”的问候声中推门而入，迎接繁忙的一天。

7、  
十年前的Ben也想不到，未来自己会成为一名议员。  
他在南波士顿的街头长大。家里孩子多，打零工的父母和所有街坊邻居一样，对待孩子几乎就是放养的态度。  
大多数街童都会在十几岁的时候离开学校，或者继续父辈的轨迹去打工，或者加入那些隐藏在街巷深处的帮派——Ben是后者。  
不过他并非主动加入，而是因为这副过人的体格被黑帮的人注意到了。既然有人主动提供出路，彼时仍对前途感到茫然的少年，也就无可无不可地加入了南波士顿黑帮。  
“你的拳头一定要硬。”  
刚加入的时候，有个前辈跟他说：“打架是最基本的。你不一定要赢，但是一定要让别人看到，你不怕打架。”  
Ben的确不怕打架，而且他总能赢。  
于是他渐渐被推荐到帮派里更核心的队伍。收取保护费，维护地下赌场，必要时打砸对手开的夜总会。  
然后他遇到了Matt。

十年后的今天，Affleck议员坐在他市中心的高层办公室里，与他的竞选团队商谈接下来的工作。  
“今天下午，有一场会面。”他的竞选主席Kevin提醒他：“书店的见面会，那位支持你的女作家出新书了，你得去给她捧个场。她的许多读者也是我们的支持者，我们打算给你准备一些小茶点带过去。”  
Ben无奈地叹口气，看向女助理。  
女助理Lily笑起来：“是我的主意。”她调皮地吐了吐舌头。  
可惜她的调皮，对于自家boss来说是俏媚眼做给瞎子看，Ben完全没反应。  
“好吧。”尽管觉得提着一袋甜点去跟一群追捧女作家的学生们见面很蠢，Ben也没什么可抱怨的。自己选择的道路，总得往下走。如果每天的工作都是这么轻松也不错呢，他苦中作乐地想。  
竞选是件需要消耗大量时间、金钱和精力的事。  
尽管他目前已经赢得了党内提名，但在未来几个月的竞选过程中，他的团队还得筹备近百万美元的竞选经费。除了用来支付竞选团队的工资之外，印刷、邮寄各种宣传品，租赁场地举办演讲，五花八门的广告方式，都是烧钱。  
在竞选季，光是为了发动选民，他就得不停地给他的选民寄信，上门拜访，才能够将选民动员出来投票。为了拉高民调，必须去参加所有的地方集会和群众性活动，假装倾听所有人的意见。  
“你是一个很好的聆听者。”  
Ben突然又想起Matt的话了。  
你错了，我不是。Ben心想，只有在你听说话的时候，我是有灵魂的。

女作家Sophia是近来声名鹊起的传记作家，在几家著名报纸上也开有时政专栏。这位有拉丁血统的才女，同时也以她浓密的棕发和美艳的面孔而引人瞩目。她是Ben的政治理论支持者，发表过不少针对这位年轻议员的评论文章。  
这次她发行新书，选择了在相熟的一家精品书店开小型读书会。  
Ben来到书店的时候，读书会已经开始了。  
他对在读者中间探讨写作的女作家笑了笑，在最后一排坐下。  
自从发现他进来，女作家还能维持她的矜持，读者们早就坐不住了，低声议论起来。  
这些读者多数是在波士顿各大学读书的学生，尤其是那些女孩子们，看到那位传说中英俊得像好莱坞明星的Affleck议员真的到场，彻底无心讨论了。  
“好了姑娘们。”Sophia爽朗地笑起来。“议员先生，您抢了我的风头。”  
“我很抱歉。”Ben很有风度地欠身，走到Sophia身边，大家顺势就围了过来。  
有帅哥议员，还有好吃的下午茶点心，学生们这个下午过得非常愉快。Ben也极有耐心地应酬着年轻人们，这可都是他的选民。  
他选票里的黑色太浓，竞选团队一再努力想加入些更新鲜更纯洁的血液。争取大学生们的好印象，是个不错的主意。

让Ben有些意外的是，第二天在媒体上居然看到了他和Sophia的亲密合影，记者言之凿凿地表示他们正在约会。  
那张书店里的合影，其实周围还有一群学生，但是都被巧妙地裁掉了。因为刻意的拍摄角度，画面上，他和Sophia像是紧挨在一起看着她的新作，讨论得非常投入的样子。另一张照片则是他给Sophia递蛋糕，看起来很亲密。  
“这是怎么回事。”Ben将Kevin叫进办公室。  
Kevin听到是这回事，笑起来：“看来是Sophia想炒作她的新书？”  
Ben面沉如水，静静地看着Kevin：“很好笑？”  
Kevin发现Ben真的在生气，赶紧收敛笑容。为了投入竞选，Ben在选民面前总尽量做出亲切的姿态，对待身边的工作人员也都很和气。久而久之，Kevin都快忘记Ben原来是个多么冷酷的男人了。  
而他是知道这个男人的底细的。  
Ben冷漠的眼光在Kevin身上扫视一番。Kevin紧张地滑动了一下喉结：“Sophia的公众形象也不错……你也很久没女伴了，和她传这种约会绯闻增加点谈资，对选民来说其实……”  
“不需要。”  
并不是什么大事，Ben看到这张照片的时候就知道是怎么回事了。新锐女作家需要话题炒热新作，特地找了狗仔来偷拍。实际上，这女人早前也跟他暧昧暗示过，两人可以有一些别的“沟通”，但是他当时没接茬。  
看在她有些媒体影响力的份上，Ben本想继续跟她合作。  
得寸进尺……是自己最近表现得太好说话了吗？  
“解雇Lily。”Ben不打算去猜，这位特意提醒他带甜点的女助理是否跟对方有联系。宁错杀，不错放，他从来就不是个心软的人。  
更不会乐意让别人利用。  
这世界上能够让他心甘情愿被利用的人，有且仅有那一个。  
Kevin欲言又止，但在Ben的威压下又把话吞了回去，点点头。  
正当他准备离开办公室的时候，身后又传来Ben低沉的声音：“不要让我知道这事跟你有关系，Kevin。”  
Kevin逃也似的走出那间办公室，才发现自己背脊汗湿一片。

Matt点开那条新闻的时候，心情莫名低落了一下。  
他本来好好地看着财经新闻，滑动着网页，却在本地新闻闪动图册里看到了Ben的脸。  
手里的鼠标顿时一滞，在他回过神来以前，网页就被点开了。  
Ben和女作家约会的大幅照片，立刻占据了他的浏览器。  
看起来的确很亲昵的样子。俊男美女，议员和作家，非常登对的组合。新闻底下的评论也都在起哄，Matt看了两行就烦躁地把网页关掉了。  
不知怎的，他又鬼使神差地点开相关链接，去看了那位女作家的专栏。原来是Ben的支持者，那他们大概早就有交情了吧。  
看不出来，这些天里Ben除了他之外，还在跟别人约会——他没问过Ben，但以为Ben目前是空窗？  
等等，你在想什么呢。Matt猛地反应过来，他在这件与工作无关的事情上花了不少时间，这简直太可笑了。  
Ben从没说过他没有和别人在一起。他怎么会产生Ben只有他一个床伴的错觉？他们一个月里在一起的时间，也并不是太多。  
而且……Ben约不到自己的那几次，他会转而去约别人吗？

偏偏这个时候，Ben居然来了电话。  
“宝贝，在忙？”  
电话里带着磁性的声音钻进耳孔，Matt心情复杂地“嗯”了一声。  
“今晚一起吃饭好不好？我去订你上次说过的那家餐厅。”  
这男人总是那么霸道。前一句还在征询，下一句就替他决定了。  
“不了吧，我还有工作。”  
Matt脱口而出迅速拒绝了，事实上他也没说错，他今天是有个宴会。嗯，可去可不去那种，但现在他决定去了。  
“这样？”Ben听起来有些失望，但也体谅他把工作放在第一位：“今晚大概什么时候结束？要不要我去接你。”  
潜台词很明显了，今晚他打算在Matt的公寓过夜。  
“不用了，我让司机送我回去就行。”  
接连的拒绝，还有Matt过于生硬的语气，终于让Ben嗅出了一丝丝不对劲。  
“怎么了宝贝，工作很烦？”  
男人对于他总是有更多的耐心，但Matt的耐心却在这时候用完了。  
“没什么，你也要去约会吧？没事就不用找我了。我先忙了。”  
没等到Ben回话，电话就被切断了。  
Ben愣着看了半天手机，突然才想到。  
难道Matt也看到了他的绯闻？

8、  
Matt让秘书回复他会去参加今晚的酒会，于是这天提前一点下班回家换身正装。  
正想出门，意外地听到门铃声。  
“你怎么来了？”  
Matt看着高大的男人站在门前，也像是刚从办公室回来，眉眼透着一点点工作后的疲累。  
平时Ben偶尔过来，都会提前知会他一声。Matt后退一步让男人踏进他的公寓，Ben往前走过来顺手将门带上。体型的差距让Matt错觉自己要被他压倒了，下意识想再后退，却被Ben一手搂住了腰背。  
“看来你真是要去参加酒会。”Ben打量了一下他身上的正装，低头在他脸颊上轻轻一吻。  
Matt清了清嗓子，手抵在Ben胸口上，阻止男人进一步索吻：“当然是真的。我要出门了，有事？”  
“嗯哼。”  
并没有放人的打算，Ben笑容微敛，紧盯着Matt的眼睛：“我没有跟那个女人约会。”  
“什，什么？”Matt脸上闪过一丝惊讶，又迅速回复冷淡：“你在说什么？什么女人？”  
果然是看到那条新闻了，Ben将Matt所有的反应收进眼底。  
“你跑过来，就是要跟我说，你没和别人约会？”  
Matt十分费解。这人什么毛病？他绝不承认听到Ben说“没有约会”的时候，心里稍稍起了点波动——他们什么关系，为什么要跟对方解释自己的私人感情生活？  
“对。”Ben的回答十分直接：“我就是过来解释这个。”  
真是……这回答，让自己怎么接啊！Matt发现，他在Ben面前总是控制不住局面。这让他有些烦躁。  
他低下头，为了掩饰自己的表情，转身进厨房区给Ben倒杯水。“好了，我知道了……”  
男人紧跟着走过来，贴着他的背，气息拂在他的后颈上，刺刺麻麻。  
“我只想约你，但是被你拒绝了。”  
约我？Matt愣了愣，搁下水壶，突然反应过来。  
Ben今天给他打电话约他吃晚饭。  
在这之前，他们大多时候都是直奔主题。当然，很多时候消耗体力太大了，也会叫叫外卖，有时候Ben在这里过夜，会爬起来给他做个意面当宵夜之类的……  
可是约在外面吃饭，的确没有过。  
所以……其实今天Ben是在约他？  
Matt只顾着郁闷，当时完全没注意到这一点。  
“呃……”Matt现在彻底没法接话了，只能说：“我有工作。”  
他脑子乱糟糟的，理不清头绪。Ben突然跑过来，跟自己澄清他的绯闻，还说本来是想约他……这好奇怪，太奇怪了。Matt心脏砰砰乱跳，有些东西要冲破胸口翻滚出来，但又被更大的情绪裹挟着下沉。  
“哦，但是你现在不用出门了。”  
身后的男人贴得更紧，嘴巴咬住他的耳垂，Matt一下软了腰：“别闹了，我马上要去……”  
完全不理会他的拒绝，男人强硬地用比他厚实壮硕太多的身体把他压在料理台上，边吻他的耳朵，边扯掉他的西装外套。Matt真的生气了，想挣脱男人的压制，下身却被卡得死死的一点劲儿都用不上。  
“放开我。”他冷声道。  
而Ben只是继续把吻烙在他的脖颈与脸颊上，无视他的抗议，熟练地解开他的皮带扯下西裤。修身的裤子包裹得很紧，往下拉时被Matt圆翘的臀肉卡了一下，男人毫不客气地把手伸进裤子里捏了几把丰盈的软肉：“你屁股真翘，宝贝。”  
“你……”  
Matt脸都涨红了，又羞又气，可却根本挣扎不开。他咬了咬下唇，凭着对这男人的了解，知道硬来反而没有效果，刻意收敛了脾气软软地说：“下次补偿你，好不好，我真的有事。”  
“不行，今天我被你拒绝了，很伤心。”男人戏谑的声音让Matt恨得牙痒痒，可男人的“伤心”完全没耽搁他把Matt的裤子脱光。  
软硬兼施也没能阻止男人将他按在料理台上，用后入的姿势把他操得浑身发软。等到他终于不再反抗，男人又将他翻身抱起来，搁在料理台上坐着。  
这高度让Matt总算能平视比他高一头的Ben，但更方便了Ben将他的两腿打得更开，更用力地操进去。  
Matt抱住Ben的脖子，不住喘息的嘴唇贴在在他的颈窝里，喷出温热的水汽，夹杂着难忍的呻吟。光裸的屁股下面是冰凉的料理台面，后穴里被操干挤压出的肠液水沫沿着臀缝往下流，黏在台面和屁股间湿湿滑滑。要不是Ben抱住他，他可能就滑到地上了。  
男人当然不会抱不住他，还犹有余裕地挺胯，不紧不慢的操弄他的肉穴。往外抽出三分之二，再彻底送进去，如是反复。  
手掌钻进衬衫后，贴着滑腻的背部皮肤抚摸着，像是爱怜地抚摸柔顺的猫咪。  
从一开始的狂野侵犯变成缓慢的折磨，Matt勉力睁开眼睛看着Ben。他的肉棒在自己的体内驰骋着，自己所有的感官都被他操控。  
男人俯首找到他的嘴唇，舌头钻进口腔里舔弄着，含住颤抖的小舌吸出来又顶回去，把Matt弄得气喘连连。Matt一点抗议的声音都发不出来了，全身力气都放在双臂上抱紧了Ben。  
男人的腰刚后退又往前一顶，噗嗤一声插了进去，发出羞耻的水声。  
“宝贝你放松点……太紧了……”  
Matt在喘息的间隙里，总算找到了自己的声音，低声埋怨：“明明是你太大了……呜……”  
Ben挑眉轻笑，原本郁闷的心情总算被安抚了。大手下滑扣住两瓣丰满的肉臀，将Matt又往自己身上压得更紧，开始加快了速度，啪啪啪性器撞击的声音在宽敞空荡的客厅里回响。  
“真的好累了……”Matt的腰酸得不行，眼角泛着红，连翘起的鼻尖都红透了，示弱地把头埋在Ben胸前求饶：“我们进去里面好不好……”  
Ben又狂猛地撞击了好几下，粗壮的肉棒将穴口操得发麻。他低头看着两人交合的地方，自己的肉棒从被撑到最大的穴口里面滑出来，湿漉漉的，还带出几丝鲜红的媚肉。Matt的阴茎淅淅沥沥地流着前液，仿佛再顶几下就要喷出来了一样颤动着。男人再次往里一顶，阴茎深深地埋到了肠道深处，就着这个姿势把人抱起来。  
Matt骤然失去身下的支撑，两脚只能下意识圈上男人的健腰。  
被突然的收缩爽得低吼，Ben抱着人从厨房走向卧室，腰部耸动，在泥泞的肠道里面大力顺时针的搅动。原本就紧致的肉穴，被他这般一动，Matt浑身战栗起来，相对娇小的身体整个往Ben怀里缩。  
男人臂膀力气极大，抱着他的同时，还有力气将他往上抛动。Matt的身体腾空顿时又掉下来，噗嗤一声，粗大的龟头顶到了深处，他忍不住尖叫起来。  
“不要了……啊……”他抽抽鼻子快要哭出来，一口咬在男人肩膀的布料上。可恶的男人连外套都没脱，全身除了拉开裤链整整齐齐，却把他操得这么狼狈……  
卧室里没开灯，Ben抱着他绕过床铺走到了落地窗边。  
刷地一把拉开窗帘，从高层公寓望下去，灯火璀璨的夜景一览无余。Matt的背脊被贴上冰凉的玻璃窗，敞开腿被狠狠操干了一阵，操得他都无意识地痉挛着射了男人一身。Ben把他放下来，却转个身让他面朝夜景撅起臀部。  
Matt身上只剩一件皱巴巴的衬衫，被捏得印上淡淡淤青的圆润臀部在衬衫下摆露出来。  
只是看到这一幕就让男人的阴茎又硬胀了几分，迫不及待地，重新回到那个让他销魂的小洞里，猛力顶撞，撞得玻璃窗砰砰作响。  
Matt就快要站不稳了，全靠卡在他腰上的大手将他扶住。他柔嫩的脸颊贴在玻璃上，眼泪口水沾湿了四周，神智渐渐飘远。  
这场突然开始的性事比他预想的要更漫长，Ben仿佛存心折磨他一样，从厨房到卧室，从落地窗到床上，直到折腾到他一点力气都没有了，才紧紧抱着他射进来。  
计划中的酒会当然彻底翘掉了，Matt现在没力气跟这混蛋计较，只想把压在自己身上，死重死重的男人推开，好好喘口气休息一下。  
那男人却完全没有放开他的想法，还在吻着他汗湿的额角，沾满各种液体的脸颊。  
“所以，你打算什么时候和我约会，补偿我？”  
——什么鬼？  
都把我折腾成这样了，你还觉得委屈？要补偿？  
Matt闭上眼睛，决定明天就把这男人的电话拉黑。  
不玩了。  
颠倒黑白真是政客的特长，讨厌啊！

9、  
Matt说到做到，第二天就把Ben的电话拉进了黑名单。  
然而没过几小时，Ben就用另一个电话打了过来，语气十分无奈：“宝贝，别这么幼稚好吗？”  
Ben觉得Matt这样真是别扭得可爱，像个和男友闹脾气的中学生——嗯，其实有些时候，特别是在床上，Matt精心梳理的头发散落下来，还真是有些像未成年的小男孩，更能激起某人的凌虐欲望。  
“你……”  
Matt气结，却听到男人在电话那头说：“乖，不要这样啦，就算你拉黑我一百个号码，我难道不能直接到你办公室来？”  
男人的声音又压低了几分：“还是你故意的，就想我来办公室找你？你知道我也很想在办公室操你的。”  
“混蛋！”  
在人前干练沉稳的年轻总裁狠狠摔了电话，白皙的脸上烧得发烫。  
流氓！恶棍！

在城市另一边，仿佛能感应到甜心狂骂自己一样，Ben猛打了几个喷嚏。他并没有放在心上，抽抽鼻子，走进某栋不起眼的写字楼。  
老旧的电梯升到高层，男人的脸色渐渐沉下来。  
“好久不见，Ben。”  
外间办公室里唯一的男员工朝他谄笑着迎过来，如果可以称之为员工的话。在Ben进来前，他正把脚搭在桌上抽着烟。当然是添加了很多东西的烟，即使Ben有点感冒也能闻出那呛鼻的味道。  
Ben双手插兜，低头看着他：“老大在吗？”  
“在的，等你好一阵了。”  
Ben点点头，拐进里面的隔间。  
里间的大办公桌后，坐着一个体态臃肿的白发男子。光看他的外形，谁能将他和曾经让人闻风丧胆的南波士顿帮大佬“白鬼”联系在一起。  
“你来了？”  
老人浑浊的眼睛从老花镜后看过来，微点下颌，示意Ben坐下。  
Ben大大咧咧地坐进他对面的大皮椅，长腿舒展，两手搭在身前，悠闲地看着他：“来了，有什么吩咐？”  
他在“吩咐”上加了重音，老人动了动嘴角。  
“没什么大事。我这边的选票没问题了。”  
他把手里的文件夹丢过去，Ben接过来翻开，浏览。这些涉及他底细的绝密文件，不好在网上用邮件发送，还是得像老派人一样亲自接头比较安全。  
尽管以他现在的身份地位，要是让人拍到他还跟黑帮来往，也是个很大的麻烦。  
“加油。你是我们帮派最大的骄傲，Ben。”  
白发苍苍的老人说着赞扬的话语，却每个字都在点出Ben的出身——  
你是我们捧起来的人。你可别想过河拆桥。

白鬼有点想不起当年是怎么同意，让这个小混混脱离帮派去读大学的了。上了年纪，记忆总会有些模糊，他也不再是当年那个敲诈勒索、放高利贷、经营地下赌局妓院无恶不作的大佬。  
人到了一定阶段总想换个活法，Ben提出想去读书那一年，白鬼也在思考着，怎么才能让自己下半辈子过得更安生些？  
他的仇家实在太多太多了，可他那些儿子和手下，却一个比一个没用。  
居然有个小混混说，他想去读书，将来说不定能混到白道上……其他人对他的说法嗤之以鼻，哄堂大笑，只有白鬼在认真思索这件事的可能性。  
事实上，养着白道的内鬼来维持黑帮，这手段一点都不新鲜。但那些早就在警局里身居高位的老油条们，都非常狡猾，填进去金山银山，也未必能换回他们一点好处。不出卖你就不错了。  
万一呢，万一他真能捧出一个白道的人才？而这个被自己捧起来的人，从出身就被自己捏着把柄，也好操控多了吧？  
“去吧。”白鬼喜欢赌博。他给这个大胆又不自量力的小混混开了张支票，不多，也就刚够两年的学费。  
这是白鬼迄今为止最满意的投资——几千美金，换来了一个真正的“自己人”议员。

离开大楼的时候，Ben才重新吐出一口长气。  
他启动车子上路，开到路况好些的地方就开始狂飙，仿佛只有这样才能暂时将心头的污浊驱散。  
再忍耐一阵，再忍忍。  
等他赢得这场竞选……  
人生是一条单行道，没有回头路可以走。他并不后悔当初的选择，也不后悔借助白鬼的势力往上爬。  
如果他没有走这条路，又怎能以同一阶层的身份站在Matt的面前呢？要成功总要付出代价，Ben认为自己没什么可抱怨的。  
手机响起，他边开车边接通：“喂？”  
他的竞选主席Kevin告诉他，已经通过对方工作室解除了和那位女作家的合作关系，并且……  
“Sophia昨天刚遇到了一起车祸，小腿骨折了，正在医院休息。”Kevin小心翼翼地说。  
Ben轻快地笑起来，语带遗憾地说：“听到这个消息真难过。用我的名义送一束花到医院去慰问可怜的女作家吧，没大碍就最好了。”  
“好的。”  
Kevin没敢再多说什么，赶紧挂了电话。他甚至不敢问这起如此凑巧的车祸，会否跟Ben有关，这简直是肯定的。  
想到那位女作家接到花的时候，也许会被吓得花容失色，Kevin就苦笑着摇头。早就劝过她别这么干……Ben绝不会是甘心任人利用和操控的那种人。

临下班的时候Matt再次接到Ben的电话。看到手机屏幕上闪动的号码，Matt暗骂自己一声为什么真要听话把他的黑名单解除，又下意识地接通：“喂？”  
“宝贝，今天总算有空陪我吃完饭了吧？”  
语气还挺委屈，Matt恨得牙痒痒的。  
“没胃口。”  
他说的是实话。昨天被某人折腾太狠了，今天工作又特别忙，忙到他连午餐都只吃了一片青瓜三明治，全靠黑咖啡撑着。Ben柔声说，那我们去吃点清淡的好不好？你不想在外面吃，要不要试试我的手艺？  
Matt还是第一次到Ben的公寓来。  
出乎意料的整齐干净。和满脸写着肉欲的屋主不一样——也有可能是Matt对Ben的偏见滤镜太深——整个屋子的装修格调竟是工业冷淡风，收拾得异常整洁。  
跟这屋子一比，自己那个真的是乱得像狗窝了……Matt有些心虚地扯扯领带，看男人很熟练地提着购物袋走进厨房，真的要动手做晚餐。  
“你行不行啊？”  
他好奇地探头看一眼。  
“宝贝，我行不行你不知道吗？”Ben轻佻地冲他抛了个wink，把Matt气笑了，鼓着脸倒进客厅沙发休息去。  
忙碌了一天的疲倦渐渐涌上来。他闭上眼揉着眉心，脑子里却走马灯似的在盘算着今天会议上讨论的几个投资案。  
厨房里暖暖的食物香气慢慢扩散开来，Matt恍惚间像回到了很小的时候，跟祖母住在大宅里。祖母也热爱下厨，经常给他做些拿手菜。儿时的他趴在厨房的料理台边，仰头看着老人慢悠悠地在锅里煎鱼饼，喉咙咕噜咕噜地吞着口水。  
好像自从祖母去世后，他再也没有在自家感受过人间烟火了。  
“开饭了。”  
不知过了多久，Ben的叫声把他从迷糊中唤醒。他打了个呵欠，却不知道不远处的男人看着他揉眼睛打呵欠的模样，心里竟然在挣扎：到底是先吃晚饭还是先吃了他？  
真是艰难的抉择啊。

“噗，为什么搞得那么正式，还点蜡烛。”  
Matt优雅地在桌边落座，铺好餐巾，看男人走过去关灯。屋里顿时只剩下这一桌柔柔暖暖的烛光，后知后觉的Matt才看到，桌心的水晶瓶里插着一束新鲜的玫瑰花。  
大概是提前让家政送来的？算他有心了。  
“当然要正式点，我们第一次约会嘛。”  
Ben娴熟地开了瓶香槟，给Matt倒上。  
第一次？约会？没想到Ben还是个很看重仪式感的男人，Matt想。  
“ Cheers。”  
清脆的碰杯声让Matt恍惚了一下，突然对上Ben那双幽深的眼睛。他低头抿着香槟，心头噗噗乱跳。  
该死的，一定是气氛太好，居然让他觉得这混蛋看起来好帅啊。  
吃饭！饿死了！才不要看他呢！  
Matt垂着头切牛排默默进餐，心里却在惊讶，男人的厨艺居然很不错。  
“怎样？好吃吧？”狮子座的爱炫男绝不会放过邀功求表扬的机会：“是不是很嫩？”  
的确鲜嫩多汁又爽口，一点都不腻，但是Matt完全不想夸他呢。他“嗯”了一声，丢开刀叉吃沙拉，发现Ben调制的沙拉油醋汁也很合自己的胃口。  
“好不好吃嘛！”Ben执意要让他夸自己，Matt吃得两腮鼓鼓，没好气地说：“好吃，行了吧。”  
Ben开心地咧开嘴笑起来。  
其实他现在也不常下厨了，太忙。但看到Matt吃得津津有味，Ben还是十分满足。  
在这操蛋的世界里，能够安安静静地和Matt吃一顿饭，也是好的。  
10、  
卧室里光线昏暗，整个空间充斥着粗重的喘息与哑忍的呻吟，房间正中的大床剧烈抖动着，薄被都掉到了地上无人去管。  
两具交缠的身体从床心一直滚到床尾，体型壮硕健美的男人把Matt按在胯下，粗壮的阴茎在他双腿间猛烈地抽送着。Matt被艹得浑身都是细密的汗水，随着身子的颤抖小声哭吟着，两手揪紧了身下的床单。  
“停一停……嗯……”  
他觉得自己就要被男人撞出床外了，酸麻不已的两腿勉强勾紧了男人的健腰。然而随着他两腿的动作，被操得软熟湿润的后穴竟然又不断收缩蠕动，带给正在抽插的男人极致的快感。“你太会吸了，宝贝。”男人低喘几声，抓牢他的腰，更加疯狂地艹干起来，次次撞上他腔内那敏感的软肉，爽得Matt张大了嘴喘不过气，不停扭动雪白里泛着微红的肉臀，想要避开或者缓解这种冲击。  
男人却越发不顾一切的往他肠道里捅，龟头挤开内里羞涩闭合的肠肉，还要比之前更深入一些，像长了嘴一样紧咬着他微凸的软肉不放。那么敏感的地方，哪禁得住他这么霸道的顶撞。  
已经被操射过一次的Matt终于受不住，后仰着头嘶哑地尖叫起来。男人那粗长的阴茎尽根拔出来却又紧跟着更凶狠的撞入。退出，撞入，一次比一次狠，一次比一次深。  
Matt的头已经完全在床尾外了，血液倒流到头部的缺氧感似的汹涌的高潮仿佛比平时更强烈，他痉挛地抽搐着下体又喷出了稀薄的精液。  
Ben总算稍稍停下，抓住他两片肉臀将他拖回床心。  
依然硬挺的阴茎从他体内退出，带出淅淅沥沥的粘液。Matt细嫩的大腿张开着，从腿根到穴口都本能的无法合拢，闭着眼睛胸口剧烈起伏，感觉自己要被这混蛋操到昏死过去了。  
男人在喘了几口气后却又精神奕奕地把他抱起来，自己往后一倒，让Matt岔开腿趴在自己身上。  
Matt软绵绵地任他摆布，一双大手穿过腋下将人抬高些，白腻柔软的胸肉就落入了男人的掌握。男人肆意啃咬着青年鼓胀的乳肉，把翘起的乳尖叼在嘴里怜爱，还故意发出啧啧的水声挑逗他。  
真是个大混蛋，Matt想。他两手攀在男人肩膀上喘息，酥酥麻麻的触感从乳尖一直扩散到胸口，男人索性用粗糙的舌苔一遍遍舔着他胸肉的弧度，还喃喃地说，你怎么比女人的胸还软。  
“闭嘴。”Matt咬紧下唇，谁让他天生骨架小体脂高，尽管也健身，却很难练出Ben那样结实的肌肉。现在却被这家伙像调戏妞儿一样玩弄他，屈辱羞耻里竟然又夹杂着莫名的快感，Matt没发现自己的喘息加重了，声音里全是黏腻的水汽。  
“嗯，我就闭嘴。”Ben很听话地收缩两颊，狠嘬了下乳头，满意地听到Matt的惊喘。  
色狼！坏蛋！我不是叫你这样闭嘴啊！  
Matt欲哭无泪，他明明没那么容易被人欺负，但就是每次都被Ben吃得死死的。  
“宝贝，休息够了吧？”  
“还来？”  
“当然了，这才到哪儿啊。你今晚不是问我行不行吗？”  
Ben戏谑地笑着，手上的动作可不是开玩笑，抓住他的屁股肉对准自己挺翘胀大的阴茎一寸寸按下，刺入肉环的时候Matt便浑身哆嗦起来。  
“呜呜……我错了……”  
Matt的眼睛红红的浮起水雾，Ben不为所动用力一按。  
“啊！”肉刃一进去，整个后穴瞬间就酥了。Ben故意把双手放开，Matt双腿一软就直直跌了下去，大肉棒整根没入一点不剩，直插进肠道尽头，Matt只觉得眼前爆出一片片金光。  
“不行了……”他绵软的身子整个趴在男人的身上，双腿大张，后穴死死绞住肉棒不住吮吸。  
“放心，我还行啊。”Ben就是故意逗他，抓住他肥翘的臀瓣开始上下套弄自己的肉棒。  
这体位实在操得太深，Matt的腰完全支撑不住，眯起眼犹如猫儿一样在Ben的颈侧轻拱，用实际行动向他的男人求饶。昨晚已经被做了一晚上，今晚再做下去，他真的要几天下不了床了。  
Ben看平常矜持冷傲的Matt软软地讨好自己，那模样真是让他爱怜得不行。他低下头去亲他的耳朵，硬胀的大肉棒在已经被操开的肉穴内来回碾磨，很快就插得Matt又用后穴高潮了。和阴茎高潮不同，后穴的前列腺高潮可以持续不断，Ben爱死了他每次高潮时那湿润的肠肉会死死包裹住他的肉棒，痉挛的肠壁不断从四面八方挤压过来，肠道的吸力陡然加强，龟头被这样剧烈的吮吸，简直爽到了尾椎骨，把控力稍微差一点几乎就要被夹得射出来。  
Ben看Matt都叫不出声了，觉得时间差不多，总算把他平放回床心，还体贴地给他后腰垫了个枕头——嗯，其实也只是为了自己方便。无力垂下的双腿被叠到胸口，Ben开始大力艹干起来。高潮过后极度敏感的身体再被大力侵犯着，如电的快感流蹿到Matt的四肢百骸，可这个姿势他什么也做不了，也没力气做任何动作，只能敞开着肉穴任由男人抽送冲撞。  
强烈的快感开始在下身堆积，Ben的肉棒跟打桩机一样恶狠狠地往后穴乱捣，每一下都撞得汁水四溅，混合着润滑剂和肠液的粘稠液体，顺着股缝淌下把床单染湿了一大片。  
“呀…不行了…别…”Matt低低哭喊着，然而淫荡的肉穴却口是心非地贪婪吮吸着肉棒。  
Ben一声不吭积聚着力量，发狠地耸动着臀部，将穴口插得湿红发亮，开始痛快地射精。Matt的身体不住颤栗，快感刺激得眼泪流个不停，这样疯狂的性爱已经让他承受不住，在不知道多少次高潮以后晕了过去。  
“……宝贝，你觉得我还行吗？”  
许久以后，等Matt总算找回一点力气，趴在床上抽着烟回神，却听到他恶劣的床伴在耳边笑着问。  
Matt恶狠狠地侧过头，真想把手里的烟蒂按上男人那长满细毛的胸口。  
真的太讨厌了……他开始认真地思考终止跟对方的团队合作。  
不然再这么“合作”下去，他还用下床吗？  
“别想跑。”  
似乎从他水汪汪的蓝眼睛里看出了什么，男人的长臂伸出来，将他又搂进怀里。  
“你跑不掉的。”  
“哼。”  
谁说的？  
我可不是没在你手下逃跑过，Matt想。  
他似乎忘记了，当时帮助他逃跑的人是谁。

 

11、  
“下个月我可能比较忙。”  
Ben在镜子前打着领带，整理了一下衬衫。  
他用眼角的余光看了下床上，睡得迷迷糊糊的Matt刚坐起来，揉着一头乱糟糟的短发打呵欠：“哦。”  
“真伤心，你就不能表现得失望点吗？”  
Ben半真半假地抱怨着，走过去亲了下Matt的额头，直接被Matt肉乎乎的手掌推开下巴。“我为什么要失望。”  
他掀被下床，腰一酸差点站不稳，Ben眼明手快地把他抱进怀里。  
Matt眨眨眼，水蒙蒙的蓝眼睛总算清明起来，突然勾起嘴角，主动抬高下巴亲了下Ben。Ben难得见他这么主动，抱紧了他的背俯首加深了这个吻，两人吻了好一阵分开，Ben才发现自己的领带和衬衫被怀里的小野猫抓得一塌糊涂皱巴巴的。  
“不好意思，害你得重新打领带了。”Matt俏皮地笑起来。  
高大的男人低头看见他粉嫩的小舌从含笑的唇边滑过，明明都快三十岁的人了，还经常流露出这种少年般的稚气，这让他总不经意地想起那些个寒冷的冬日。  
想起他的嘴唇第一次含住自己递过去的烟嘴，第一次含住自己的某种东西。  
“嗯，我不介意。”  
Ben索性把领带扯下来，松了松领口的衣扣，Matt脸上计划得逞的狡猾笑容渐渐消失。  
“喂喂，我跟你开玩笑的……喂！”  
体格魁梧就是好，Ben很轻松地就把人重新丢回床上，在他想挣扎的时候用领带捆住他的双手，直接把人翻了个身。  
Matt骂人的话被一下子压在枕头里，男人只用单手就扯下他的睡裤，毫不怜惜地对着还留有淡淡淤痕的屁股打了几巴掌。  
声音清脆，疼得Matt不住扭动着本来就很酸软的腰，身后的人却只拉开裤链就一下子将自己埋了进去，没给他一点适应的时间，就着昨晚留在肠道里的残液耸动起来。  
呻吟和求饶都被松软的枕头吸收了，大床又开始了有规律的震动。

Anne不知道为什么，总觉得这几天顶头上司脸色很不好，脸色愈发苍白，衬得眼下一片乌青。难道是经常熬夜加班工作？那也太辛苦了。  
偶尔又看到他的脸莫名其妙红起来，连耳根都红透。Anne在想，莫不是生病了吧。  
“sir，咖啡。”  
“谢谢。”  
Matt接过咖啡，顾不得仪态猛灌几口，然而还是觉得提不起精神。  
太讨厌了，连续被折腾几天，他觉得自己的腰都要断了。早上那次虽然考虑到时间，并没有折腾他太久，但激烈程度却一点不减，以至于他坐在男人副驾座过来的时候都快睡着了。  
不能再这么下去了，他要好好上班啊！  
幸亏某人真的要出差忙一阵子，Matt无比感谢这个繁忙的竞选季。议员先生请努力挨家挨户拉票去吧，最好一路在外面演讲别回来了，努力提高民调百分比才是正事，OK？  
再说Matt自己也很忙。

SD公司名义上的董事长，他的父亲，还躺在疗养院里靠高昂的医疗费续命，以他的身体条件，应该是再难出山掌控全局了。  
然而Matt现在尽管被父亲授权掌握了整个公司的行政管理大权，弟弟妹妹们似乎暂时也没有跟他夺权的想法——不得不佩服父亲和继母的教育，这些弟妹就没一个肯工作的，心思全在花钱享乐上——压在他头上的重担，可是一点都没减轻。  
“sir，十七楼第一会议室。”  
Anne提醒她的上司，例会开始了。  
Matt点点头，拿起手边的资料往会议室走。  
今天的例会气氛注定压抑，毕竟这是他掌权以来，公司出现的第一庄亏损生意。尽管不是他任内接下的。  
耗资数千万美金，和另一家公司联合投资的产业园区项目出现了巨额亏损。从这两个季度的财报看来，如果再不及时止损，只怕要拖垮公司的股票了。  
“年轻人，对业务不熟练也是正常的。”  
董事会的老头子们皮笑肉不笑，Matt也跟着假笑起来。  
“对啊，我真的不熟悉这个项目，毕竟当时签约的时候，我还在欧洲，父亲那阵子也身体很差了。”  
他把一直拿着的几份文件，让秘书分发给董事们，然后清场，让下属们都先出去。  
老头子们安静下来，想看看这个毛头小子在搞什么新花样？  
“啊，各位可以看一下我给你们的文件。”  
Matt意态轻松地往后靠进椅背，把玩着手上的钢笔，愉悦地看到几个老头都瞬间变了脸色，心情总算明朗起来。  
“我就是什么都不懂啊，所以才会去深入查一下这个项目。真让我吃惊呢，表面上这个项目是我们出资，对方提供地皮，一起联合开发。怎么我却查到了，这块地皮之前刚刚交易过？”  
他看向其中一位老董事：“David叔叔，为什么这块地皮之前是在你名下啊？”  
“这个嘛……”对方语塞，支支吾吾说不出解释。  
Matt没有继续逼问他，而是又看向另一边：“Stephen叔叔，为什么我查到这个项目产业园有另外一份合同，他们落成后，会跟你名下的子公司优先签约，让你的子公司一次性购入半数以上的写字楼？”  
另一个董事也懵了。  
这么机密的合同，这小子去哪儿查到的？  
“最最让我费解的是……”Matt把笔一丢，语气转冷。  
“我们这个合作项目，竟然有如此不平等的合约，附加条款里面规定，如果不能按期交工，我们要赔偿合作方巨额损失——大家是合作方，凭什么要让我们来承担风险？”  
他咄咄逼人的语气，让在场的老头子都彻底愣住了。  
以前只觉得这小子好欺负。看着虽然利落能干，但待人处事总是斯文和软。没想到……  
会咬人的狗，是不会叫的。  
Matt站起身，一字一顿地说：“希望大家今天之内，能给我一个合理的解释。这个项目，我当然也希望能继续做下去的。”  
话不用多说，他拉开会议室的玻璃门走了出去，留下一屋子面面相觑的糟老头。

回到办公室，Matt又把自己埋进大皮椅里，点燃一支烟。  
淡淡的烟圈在周围弥散，他闭上眼睛，酝酿着下一波战斗。  
不能输给那些混蛋老头子们。  
Ben忽然来了电话。  
“不是要出差？”  
Matt声音懒洋洋的，Ben听起来倒是精神很好，越发让Matt恨得牙痒痒：“在机场了，想你就给你打个电话。”  
“哼。”  
这些天来Matt经常疑惑，那个沉默寡言的高大少年去了哪儿呢？他从什么时候开始，变成了一个口舌便给的政客。  
不得不承认Ben现在很会说话，可Matt有时会想，他也许更喜欢对方不善言辞的时候。  
也许是因为那时候的Ben虽然话不多，却会在最重要的时刻掷地有声地说，不，我不会让他们杀你的。  
“你又在抽烟了？”  
“对。”Matt吐出一口烟，突然笑起来：“你是不是雇了一个特工专门追踪我？”  
“不需要，因为我能感应到你在做什么啊。”  
Ben带着磁性的笑声在电话那头震动着，Matt没好气地翻个白眼，他真当自己是个妞儿一样哄着吗？  
“……好了我要登机了，等会有个快递你让人签收下。”  
“什么？”Matt疑惑地追问一句，对方却贴在手机上响亮地吻了一声，把电话挂了。  
快递？  
Matt摇摇头把这事丢开，继续投入工作，直到下午Anne推门进来，才知道Ben让人送了什么东西来。  
我真的不是你追过的那些妞儿啊！  
Matt好气又好笑地看着满满当当的几盒子切块蛋糕，头疼。  
居然还有一张小卡片：“少抽点烟，享受下午茶吧。”  
明明是跟自己一样的老烟枪，还叫自己少抽点烟？  
Anne眼里的八卦之火熊熊燃烧，已经快按捺不住了。居然有人给BOSS送蛋糕，哇，还是最近很红的那家五星级酒店限量特制的那几款，谁这么豪气啊？不止是价格贵的问题，还得提前去订吧……  
但是，这种，一般不是……呃……追女朋友的时候才……用得上的手段吗？  
难道是另辟蹊径的白富美大小姐，反过来这样追男友？  
Matt没注意到女秘书异样的眼神，挥挥手说让她把蛋糕都拿出去分给女同事吃吧，就当是给大家福利了。  
“等下”，就在Anne准备走出去的时候，Matt迟疑了一下，伸手拿过一块水果蛋糕。  
“其他的拿出去吧。”  
于是，在某人飞机落地再次发信息来的时候，收到了一张一点都不好看的、没加滤镜也没摆盘、就是随随便便把蛋糕拿在手上拍的照片。  
信息里，图片下面就写了一句话。  
“吃完啦。”  
12、  
Matt起床的时候恍惚了一阵。  
室内空调温度刚好，被子暖软蓬松，而他正躺在他自己睡惯的公寓大床上。  
无论如何不该有眼下这种奇怪的，不适应的失落感。  
刚醒来的一瞬间，他居然觉得床太空了……果然是被迫跟体型太大、占据了他2/3大床的男人同住过几天，养成了不好的习惯！  
他哼了一声迅速起床洗漱，顺便打开智能电台收听早间财经栏目。  
有时候Ben在他这里住，也会和他一起听，偶尔跟他交流几句对财经新闻的看法。  
Ben讨论财经新闻的时候语气还挺刻薄，但往往一针见血，经常能把Matt逗得不自觉笑起来。跟他聊这个，比和公司里的那些人讨论有趣多了……  
讨厌。  
他才没有在想那个混蛋。  
Matt用力给自己拍上薄荷味的须后水醒醒脑，提醒自己好好投入工作！不要想乱七八糟有的没有的！  
刚想出门的时候却收到某人的信息：“宝贝，早安，吻你。”  
——你发信息就发信息吧！为什么要发躺在床上没穿衣服手还摸在不可描述的地方的自拍！  
不要脸啊啊啊啊啊……  
Matt像被烙铁烫到手一样，将手机丢进公文包，满脸通红。  
他为什么要不好意思啊，发自拍调情的人又不是他。  
然而从家里一路开车到公司，他脑子里都是某人块垒分明的腹肌，和腹肌下凹陷的阴影。尽管被那只喜欢在自己身上作怪的大手挡着，但是真实的情况他还是能够自动脑补出来的……  
——Matt在公司车位停好车，把脑袋埋在方向盘上好一会儿抬不起来。  
必须靠冷冷的方向盘给自己发热的脸颊降温了。  
这就是他一天忙碌工作的，诡异的开端。

“David叔叔，这么早？”  
Matt并不意外大清早就在办公室看到前来找他摊牌的老董事。  
他昨天在会议上丢下的几颗炸弹，每一颗都有足够的威力让这些老家伙吃不了兜着走。想趁自家老头变成了半死人，就踩到他头上来分家当？哪有那么好的事。  
看来是自己躲在欧洲这几年，让他们对自己产生了严重的误解啊。  
老David疲态尽显，但仍强撑着精神，来和Matt谈判。  
Anne在给他们送上咖啡后就退出了总裁办公室，还是忍不住回头看了眼，透过玻璃门，看到Matt平时柔和的蓝眼睛逐渐变得锐利起来。而他对面的老董事，即使只看到背影，也能感受到淡淡的颓靡。  
作为BOSS的秘书，她对Matt目前在公司的处境，以及和董事们暗战的情况也略知一二。  
看来自家上司已经占了上风。  
Matt和几位董事分别进行了秘密谈话，除了极少数知情者，没人知道公司高层之间发生了什么。  
但Matt在公司里的工作愈发顺手，命令下发后的执行力度，也比之前改善不少。一些暗里的阻力在逐渐消退，尽管并不是对方主动退让的。

而先前一直被老家伙们把持的许多业务部门，Matt的手终于也能伸进去了。  
工作变得更多，下班的时间更晚。他倒是不介意，反正回到家也是一个人。公寓只是个落脚休息的地方。  
但是和以前不同的是，每天晚上，某个仍然在外地出差的人，还是会给他打个电话说晚安。  
“宝贝，今天下班也很晚？”  
Matt泡在浴缸里，把手机扬声器打开放在旁边置物架上，哼哼两声：“对啊。刚到家。”  
“在洗澡？”  
男人的声音听起来也有些疲倦和沙哑，Matt在想，政客先生一定忙着带他的团队到处游说吧？大家都很忙啊。  
“嗯哼。”Matt整个人滑进浴缸，只留下一个脑袋在水面，四肢放松，昏昏沉沉。“没事我就挂了啊。”  
“有事。”  
“什么事？”  
“我想你了。”  
“……哦。”Matt一时不懂怎么接话，他也不是那种会说“我也想你”的人……再说他真的没有想嘛！就算想也是偶尔，谁有空一直想着那个专门欺负人的家伙。  
“给我看一下你好不好？”  
某人的语气像诱拐小红帽的大灰狼。  
“我在洗澡啊喂。”  
“所以才要看啊。”  
能不能别流氓得这么理直气壮？  
“你可以选择拒绝。”大灰狼笑起来，声音沙沙的，有种别样的磁性，在充满水汽的浴室里回响。“但是如果真是这样，我回来以后一定会加倍讨回来的。”  
“你这是，威胁。”  
Matt从水里坐起来，瞪着旁边的电话，仿佛那个说话的人就在眼前。  
“对。”  
某位黑帮小混混出身的厚脸皮政客，非常干脆地承认了：“我就是在威胁。”  
——有没有天理了？

“……如我们所知道的一样，美国器械市场占据了全球41%的市场份额。我们美国本土主要有3个州以医疗器械著称，西部的加利福尼亚州、中部的明尼苏达州，还有就是我们东部之光，马塞诸塞州。”  
“大家都知道，我们州的支柱产业之一就是医疗器械，并有数以千计的医疗器械企业，拥有众多国际巨头的总部……”  
Matt坐在巨大的会议室靠后排的位置，无聊地把玩着手上的钢笔。这是他的小习惯。  
揽权的坏处就是要参加的活动变得更多了。  
SD公司的投资大头就是医疗器械。他在欧洲的时候，对这些涉及不多，但现在全得自己亲手抓起来。  
事实上，他们和Ben的竞选团队合作，也有这方面的考量。  
讲台上的专家仍在分析医疗器械行业的前景，他用手托着下巴假装在听，心思却不知怎的又飘到了昨晚疯狂的一幕。  
他从没跟人通过视频做爱，还是在浴室里，当着电话那头的人自慰。  
然而此刻身体里似乎还残留着昨晚留下的酥麻快感。那种羞耻而快慰的感觉，隐秘却深刻。他完全无法控制自己的思绪。他回忆起耳边听着男人诱惑的命令，让他玩弄自己湿漉漉的乳尖，回忆起被热水烫红的手掌，翻开娇嫩的皮肤抚摸最敏感的龟头，回忆起在男人的粗喘声中啜泣着射出来。  
下腹仿佛又在隐隐发热，Matt无声地叹口气。  
这个男人离开了一个多星期，可却像从未离开过。

他起身暂时离开一下，走到会议厅外，向工作人员询问吸烟区的方向。  
终于点燃了一支烟，他深吸一口。  
吸烟区没什么人，Matt走到窗边推开长窗，看向湛蓝的天空。眯了眯眼睛。  
他好像说过今天会回来？是搭哪一班飞机？  
身后似乎响起了轻轻的脚步声，Matt以为是别的客人也来吸烟，却突然被一具温热的胸膛贴住了背。  
熟悉的气息从后方将他包裹起来，一双长臂搁在他身体两边，抵住窗台。  
“宝贝，借个火？”  
嘴唇几乎是贴在他耳边，呢喃着。  
他回来了。  
Matt突然笑起来，手指夹着烟嘴，将香烟从自己唇边拿开。“给你烟。”  
男人接过烟也笑着吸了口，身体却仍紧贴着Matt，长着淡淡胡茬的下巴在他衬衫领口上方的皮肤上摩挲。Matt手肘往后将他顶开一点，低声说：“别人会看见的。”  
男人双眉一挑，非常默契地捕捉到某些潜台词。  
只要不被人看见就行……是吧？

酒店会议厅下一层的某间豪华卫生间里，Ben坐在马桶盖上岔开了修长的双腿，身体后仰绷紧，鼻端不自觉地发出粗重的喘息。  
依然穿着整齐西装的棕发青年，正伏在他的两腿间，吞吐着他巨大的肉棒。  
实在太大了，Matt的技巧也略嫌青涩，吞咽的时候十分费力。然而就是因为这样，他沾满口水的嘴唇，才显得更加迷人，更加诱惑，让Ben忍不住捅得更深。  
被温热的口腔包裹着，被柔软的小舌勾勒着柱身的形状，尤其是看到Matt由于艰难吞咽而蒙上水汽的蓝眼睛，这一切都让Ben愈发沉迷。他伸手抚摸着Matt的头发和脸颊，不受控制地将对方的后脑往自己腿间压得更深。  
不停被顶到喉咙软肉的Matt产生了本能的呕吐感，他的口水止不住地流下来，沾湿了Ben阴茎周围的裤子。男人又抓住他狠狠顶了几下，才舍得拉着他的头发把阴茎拿出来——这可用尽了他今天全部的意志力。  
“宝贝，站起来。”  
男人的声音沙哑魅惑，却带着不容反抗的命令意味。  
Matt干呕了两声，这才扶着发软的腿站起来，被男人面朝墙壁地压着。  
“你今天好乖。”湿滑的舌头舔着他的脸颊，Matt不自觉地战栗起来。  
昨夜被男人注视着喷射出来的快感又重新从下腹升起，他呜咽一声，咬住了自己的手背。屁股往后抬高，隔着裤子顶上了男人热胀滴水的阴茎。  
无声地向男人发出了邀请。

13、  
会议开到一半跑出来，和男人在洗手间里做爱，Matt觉得自己大概疯了。  
然而他现在只能趴在隔间墙壁上，咬紧了下唇，随着男人抚摸他臀部的动作发出黏黏糊糊的呻吟。皮带被解开，裤子堆到脚踝，裸露在空气中的皮肤本能地浮起一层淡淡的鸡皮疙瘩，却又被灼热的掌心一一抚平，取而代之的是淡红的手印。  
他皮肤白皙，尤其是鲜少晒到太阳的臀部皮肤，在洗手间头顶打下来的筒灯照耀下，白的发光。正因为太白太薄，男人只要轻轻揉捏，臀肉上就会现出明显的红痕。然而身后的男人此刻无暇慢慢欣赏这一幕诱人的美景，他喘息着将湿漉漉的阴茎贴上了那道深深的臀缝，迫不及待地磨蹭了几下。  
Matt从喉咙里呻吟出声，低声问：“你，你带套了吗……”  
“带了，但是没有润滑剂。”Ben咬着他的耳朵笑起来：“所以你要忍一下。”  
安静的隔间里，一点细微的声音都清晰可闻。Matt听到他撕破了安全套的包装，紧接着是吱吱的细响，仿佛是塑料包装摩擦挤压着发出的声音……  
男人的指尖刮取了包装里的残液，再把一个安全套上的润滑油两指夹着挤出来，全抹上那圈细嫩的软肉，换来几声急促的轻喘。他用沾满润滑油的手指缓缓安抚开拓着敏感的肉环，手指熟练地挤进一个指节，将油在肉环边沿上抹匀。  
Matt把头埋在双臂间不敢抬起来，耳朵烧得通红，感受那粗粝修长的手指在肠道入口处浅浅地抽插，肉环下意识地紧缩着。  
“放松一点，你太紧了，宝贝。”男人炽热的气息吹拂在他的耳边，他咬着唇强忍羞耻，又把腿张得更开，男人的手指一下就全部捅了进来。  
“唔。”  
他难忍地小声叫起来。男人突然停下动作，片刻后，将自己的领带塞进了他不住喷出热气的嘴巴。  
“咬着。”  
“嗯……”  
他就那么咬着男人丝缎面的领带，熟悉的古龙水和烟草味冲上鼻端，而身后手指的开拓分剪进行得愈发激烈。  
Ben已经忍耐太久的阴茎贴上来，直直顶在他的臀缝间，周围的皮肤被摩擦得发热。  
男人另一只手却探到他胸前，扯松他的领带，解开扣子探进去，盖住他微微鼓胀的胸部揉了起来。手指按顺时针绕着乳头周围抚摸，时不时还捏起敏感的乳尖。许久没有被触碰过的乳尖，被揉捏的时候激起了一股电流，Matt咬着嘴里的领带喘息起来。  
那两根手指还在他体内抠挖钻动，仿佛要钻到体内更深处。肠壁的软肉不停地咬着手指，于是Ben抽插得更加用力，慢慢捣出了粘稠的肠液。  
Matt感受到男人怕他隔久没做会受伤，耐着性子做前戏的体贴，突然有些感动。然而他心里总还挂着开到一半的会议，裸露的肉臀便不由得摆动了几下，隐晦地催促着。  
“等不及了？”  
男人的轻笑让他的脸更是红透，腰肢却更进一步地塌下去，于是臀尖便翘得更高。身后的男人眼神暗下来，不再忍耐，一下将圆钝的龟头挤了进来。  
Matt绷紧了身体，男人又用力撞了一下整根捅进来。Matt被撞得整个人颤颤巍巍，阴茎才顺利滑到温暖的肠道里，饱胀的阴茎迅速占领了肉穴。  
Mat的手指抠在面前墙壁的砖缝里，鼻端溢出的喘息像是猫咪的叫声。  
太用力了，太疯狂了，Matt只觉得自己要被身后高大的男人艹进墙壁里。这简直是要让他用肉体来感受，男人离开这段时间积累了多么高涨的情欲，此刻化为最粗暴放浪的侵略与索取，和之前小心翼翼的前戏形成了鲜明的对比。  
前面有多体贴，现在就有多狂野。  
肉体相撞发出“啪啪啪”的声音，在狭窄的隔间里回响。Matt嘴里的领带浸透了口水，他快要被身后的人撞得无法呼吸。烙铁般又热又硬的肉棒连续抽插着肉穴，深深地戳进，接着拔出来一点又插回去，力度大得像是要贯穿身体。  
他沉沦在男人带给他的快感里，身前翘起的阴茎随着撞击不停贴到冰冷的瓷砖上又离开，又热又凉的交侵中，阴茎被刺激得更加敏感。然而这点快感和体内被粗野占有的汹涌浪潮相比不值一提，他甚至不知道自己什么时候被操射了。  
绞紧的后穴被更大的力道艹开，他浑身无力地贴在墙上，眼尾堆积的泪花终于被撞击得噗噗往下掉。接连袭来的高潮让他腿软得站都站不住了，只能任由男人抓紧了腰胯，一下下地顶撞他深处的软肉，榨取他更多更多的快感。  
同样考虑着时间和场合，Ben加快了抽插的速度，低吼着绷紧窄臀喷射出来。Matt被射得猛地一机灵，才反应过来这人根本就没戴套。  
太过分了，他又委屈地滴下两滴眼泪，抽抽鼻子。过了好一阵，才吐出咬得湿透的领带，张大了嘴无声地喘着气。  
而那个毫不顾忌地内射进来的男人，还没把他疲软下来的阴茎拔出去。半硬的柱体慢条斯理地，一下下捣弄着他充满了各种液体的肠道，引得Matt又哼哼两声。  
“……快出去。”  
他才发现自己的声音浸透了情欲的沙哑，忙咳了几声，喉结不住滑动。吃饱了的男人满足地在他脸上吻了一下，可算舍得拔出来，扯过纸巾替他擦拭。  
再柔软的纸巾，擦在被操得红肿的穴口上，也引起了阵阵酥麻。Matt推开他，自己拿纸巾清理了几下，强忍着四肢的酸软整理衣裤。  
“宝贝。”男人将报废的领带扔掉，打理好自己，走到正在洗手台前冷水洗脸的Matt身后抱住他的腰：“我马上又要去几个地方演讲了。”  
“不是刚下飞机？又出差？”  
Matt拿过一旁喷了古龙水的热手巾擦脸，随手把用过的手巾丢进回收篓。  
“你们政客真是终日奔忙。嗯，我也忙……下一节会议我还得上台，真麻烦。”  
“对啊，我本来只能在城里停留两小时，刚才赶过来还遇到一阵塞车。现在我得走啦。”Ben拿出调成静音的手机，发现几个未接来电。  
“我的人到下面来接我了。”  
“去吧，辛苦了。”Matt重新点起一支烟，对着镜子里比自己高大半个头的男人吐出淡淡的烟雾：“就这么点时间还来找我？”  
“都说了我想你啊。”  
庞大的身躯又从身后包拢过来，拿走他手上的烟，自己狠狠吸了几口。“我走了。”  
想我？还是想艹我？Matt很想这么反问，突然觉得这两件事其实也没什么区别，反正他们在一起也是……唔。  
他看着男人率先走出了洗手间，站在原地将那支烟抽完，对着镜子发了会儿呆，才重新回到会场。  
不久后，Ben坐上自己的专车，将背靠上后座的皮椅，身体与心理都觉得畅快无比。  
波士顿的街景在车窗外不停掠过，他眼前所看到的，却仿佛还是方才那窄小的隔间里，青年绷紧后仰的脖颈。红得透明的耳廓颤抖着，圆润的耳珠引诱他不停地凑过去吮吸，啃咬，逼出青年鼻腔里更多甜腻的喘息。  
Ben知道自己越来越控制不住占有他的渴望。  
明明可以在机场就直接坐专车转向周围城市的演讲会场，明明能安静休息几个小时，积蓄精力应付这几天密集的行程。可是，他仍忍不住过来找Matt。  
能看一眼也是好的，能和他分享同一支烟也是好的。  
然而一旦真正见到Matt，他便像是童话里那贪婪的老渔夫，不停地想要更多，更多。一个吻怎么够，仅仅是拥抱怎么够？  
现在的Matt应该又回到会场了吧。  
也许下一节会议的时候，重新打理得清爽干练，一脸严肃表情的青年，会在台上一边演讲，一边被迫夹紧收缩着、被他操到红肿的穴口，避免那些白浊的液体滴落下来。可在走动间，那些粘稠的东西，大概还是会不受控制地滴落，黏在他的内裤和腿侧。他需要无视腿间的异样黏糊感觉，一本正经地与商业同伴谈话，应该会有点辛苦。  
想象着这一幕幕，Ben愉悦地勾起嘴角，拿出烟点燃。  
今天的Matt，将会一刻不停地感受着自己的存在吧。

14、  
“……最近政府的医疗新政，极有可能严重影响美国医疗器械产业的发展。目前，国内最大的市场为植入类医疗器械，增长最快的产品为诊断器械。”  
“尽管我们国内拥有全球最好发展医疗器械的平台和环境，但政府在今年初针对医疗器械开征‘销售税’着实让医疗器械走入低谷。没有了国家层面的政策支持，医疗器械产业可谓进入了严冬，大量的创新型企业融资出现困难……”  
清晨，Matt趴在枕头上，迷迷糊糊地听到智能电台主持人在播报财经新闻，撑起来听了两分钟自己想听的内容，又重新趴回去。  
好困好困。  
啊，生意不好做，还得早早起床上班，人生真是艰难哪。  
“宝贝，还不起床？迟到了别又赖我啊。”  
Ben这回没走过来继续折腾他，很有爱地捧着香喷喷的法式煎吐司在他床头晃一圈：“起来吃早餐了。”  
“一听你们民主党的新政我就不想起床。”  
Matt猛打个呵欠坐起来，抽抽鼻子，吐司的味道的确很香。  
再次出差几天后，Ben一回到波士顿又迫不及待地到Matt的公寓过夜。两人折腾到凌晨才睡下，Matt觉得自己实在不该那么纵容某人得寸进尺，要了一次又一次。  
但是看在某人忍了好多天的份上……好吧，懒得跟他计较了。  
他在洗手台上哗啦哗啦地洗漱着，完全没发现他已经对Ben的忍耐底线越来越低。  
比如现在家里添置了新的餐具，茶杯，都是Ben带过来的，号称是出差时在外面闲逛看到好看就买回来了。有那么闲？不是行程密密麻麻，要一家一户地演讲游说去拉票吗？Matt斜眼看着兴致勃勃布置家居的某人，不出声。  
算了算了。

他们边吃早餐，边继续讨论之前的话题。不开玩笑地说，这次的新政真是让两个人都很头大。  
一方作为民主党候选人，要不停向选民保证这次政府新政对他们有益，又要确保给自己提供政治竞选资金的企业不会利益受损——这简直是两难全的问题。  
而作为SD公司目前实际上的掌权人，Matt也面临了自己上位以来最大的难题。要是在这关跌倒了，那些被他打压下去的老头子们才不会放过痛打落水狗的机会。  
头疼啊，两个人都不约而同地叹气。  
这次政府支持“征税销售税”新政，从年初起实施对医疗器械的销售征收2.3%的税收，这意味着医疗器械的每次销售——包括从工厂到分销商、分销商到医院、医院到患者——都将征收2.3%的税。政府预计这项措施将在未来10年内筹集到300多亿美元的税收。  
“听起来很美。”Matt吃完了吐司，猛灌咖啡吐槽：“我的上帝！简直要命。你看了最新分析了没有？这项税收很可能更意味着，我们业内43000多个就业岗位被裁减，中型高新企业才是重灾区。没错，就是我了。”  
于是年轻的总裁决定把对民主党政府的火，撒到对面的议员先生头上。“我都说啦，都是你们的错！快给我想办法！”  
“好好好，我来想办法。”  
Ben看他像个孩子似的对自己撒娇，也知道他面对着极大的压力，只能在自己跟前流露一些怨气了。他把人抱过来，肉肉的屁股坐在大腿上的感觉不要太好。“宝贝别气了，这个周末有空吗？我尽量不安排工作，我们去找个地方约会玩玩好不好？”  
“然后等着被拍照，登上本地新闻头条？”Matt在男人的肉下巴上轻咬了一口：“我才不要陪你上新闻。”  
作为一个商人，Matt并不害怕这一类私生活丑闻，这对他的工作毫无影响。  
然而政客不同。作为政客，需要全方位打造自己的社会形象。如果Ben有了同性恋传闻，那在这个竞选关头上，可以说会失去大量保守选民的选票。  
“放心，交给我搞定，你只要把时间腾出来就行。”  
Ben在他脸上啵了一口，Matt嘴角微微扬起，也没有再反对：“今天才周二，再说吧。”

再抱怨也得继续工作。  
回到公司，Matt又恢复了他往日的淡定。在属下们的招呼声中走上专属电梯，他隔着上升的电梯玻璃窗俯瞰着这座城市，突然觉得这些街景不再陌生。  
也许是因为，他在这座城里，不再是自己一个人？  
哼。只是偶尔一起过夜的人而已。  
Matt撇撇嘴，把关于私事的情绪丢到脑后。  
政府的新政正在颠覆性地改变国内医疗器械产业的命运，关于这一点，包括Matt在内的业内人士都逐渐形成了共识。几个州的医疗器械企业已经形成联盟，正在组织游说力量说服国会取消该法案。  
对此，Ben很不乐观，“即使游说工作顺利，取消税收也是几年后的事情了”，他这样告诉Matt。  
于是年轻的总裁只能硬着头皮，努力想办法让自己的企业在这场风波中保全下来。  
董事会的老人们——Matt喜欢在心里这样称呼他们，尽管有些人也没那么老——在几次会议上都隐晦地表示，要尽量从医疗器械行业中撤资。  
“及时止损吧。”  
这是董事们一致的意见。  
要不是因为刚被Matt敲打过，他们就不只是提意见，而是要求Matt执行了。但Matt有不同的看法。  
“是困难，也是机遇。”  
外表柔和清秀的年轻人，并不像他表现出来的那么温顺。他平时并不爱太露锋芒，但如果有必要的话……  
“我认为可以和欧洲乃至亚洲的国际投资者们接触一下。”他提出了自己的看法。老头子们皱起眉头，这是咱们马萨诸塞州的传统行业，找外国人？是了，这年轻人在欧洲呆过几年。但是那些人，他们懂得做本土的生意吗？不会把公司的生意越拖越垮吧！

晚上在Matt的公寓里，一场酣畅的欢爱之后，Matt趴在Ben厚实的胸膛上懒懒地犯着困，又跟他聊起这个问题。  
Ben也认同Matt的看法。  
“现在很多国际投资客也嗅到了这次商机。”男人抚摸着埋在他胸前的、毛茸茸的小脑袋，时不时低头吻着那发烫的耳廓。“我的竞选团队最近的分析资料……啊，待会我发你邮箱。”  
在目前美国的政策环境下，大量前期中期的美国医疗器械企业都正在遭遇“资金寒冬”，由于2.3%的“医疗器械销售税”，大量以养老金为基础的VC和PE不再那么青睐“医疗器械”。  
这导致很多美国中小企业都在努力地寻求更多资金来源，并且愿意更多地接触各国的投资者，投资客们也在蠢蠢欲动。  
Matt抬起头，亲了下男人湿润的嘴唇，笑起来：“唔……没想到会是你赞同我的观点。”  
“宝贝，我一直是你的支持者。”Ben的笑声震动着胸膛，抱着Matt的双臂慢慢收紧：“不不，是爱慕者。”  
“不胜荣幸。”Matt主动撑着他的胸口坐起来，粉嫩的舌头在被舔湿的红唇上滑过，脸上浮起的笑容里带着淡淡的媚意。  
Ben挑起双眉，感受那双温热多肉的手掌在他的小腹上缓缓滑动，柔软的臀肉压在他的某个地方，开始转动、碾磨。很慢，但足够了。  
“我可以认为这是在奖励我吗？”  
男人的大手扣进软热的臀肉里，粗喘着坐直身体，将人一下子抱进怀里，开始享用他的奖品。

Anne作为Matt的秘书，这几天也和上司一样，为了联系欧洲的投资商忙得不可开交。临到周末，大BOSS突然问她：“Anne，周末有什么活动吗？要不要陪我去玩几场高尔夫？”  
他想了想，又说：“哦，如果你要和男朋友约会就算了。”  
Anne忙说：“我去我去！”  
她才没有男朋友。高尔夫？她喜欢！  
“好的，周末见。”Matt笑了笑，又补充了一句：“还有Affleck议员和他的工作人员也会去。”  
15、  
周日，TPC波士顿高尔夫球场。  
深秋的波士顿天气晴朗。阳光照耀下的球场，远目望去，一片片美景让人心旷神怡。  
Matt在练习场上认真地挥杆。  
不像平时一样总是西装革履，今天的Matt穿着休闲宽松的高尔夫球服，柔软的布料被风吹拂着贴在他身上，勾勒出清晰的曲线。同样一身运动服的Ben站在他身后，双手抱胸，悠闲地欣赏着青年优美的身姿，脑子里想的却不是打高尔夫这种健康的活动。哼哼。  
Matt站在打位上，保持着收杆的姿势，看着自己的球落在远处的250码标之外，向前方弹跳出去。  
“啧。”Matt摇摇头，似乎对这一杆不太满意。他回头对Ben说：“我还是先去练推杆吧。”  
“你随意。”  
Ben微笑着，非常注意地没有说出“宝贝”、“甜心”之类的口癖，毕竟他们周围还站着其他人——Matt的女秘书Anne，Ben的竞选主席Kevin，还有几个工作人员。  
其实Ben私心里是想和Matt两个人来约会，但考虑到个性谨慎的Matt一定不会同意，才将好好一场约会设计成表面上的商务交流活动。高尔夫球场上谈生意，几乎是某种共识了，没人会将这样的活动和“约会”、“绯闻”联系在一起。  
一直站在客人身边，却安静得仿佛并不存在的球童，开始为他们清理球杆。  
球童认真地把每一支杆头上的草屑都擦拭干净，直到闪闪发亮，随后迅速背起两个球包，跟在两人身后。  
Kevin和Anne聊着一些客套话，眼神却不由自主地看向前方一高一低并肩走动的两人。今天的Ben感觉和平时太不一样了。别看平时他对工作人员和选民都亲切热情，但从没像今天这样，语气表情都温柔得像……像对待恋人似的，Kevin在心里打了个不恰当的比方，又赶紧把这念头丢掉。希望是自己想多了。  
虽然这位年轻的SD总裁长得十分英俊秀气，但Ben之前可没传出过此类传闻。没有的事！  
“你常来？”Matt知道Ben和自己一样都是这家的会员。不过对Matt来说，高尔夫仅仅是帮助自己融入商场的技巧和手段。除了陪人谈生意，他还挺少到这儿来的。  
Ben耸耸肩：“说不上……不过呢……”  
他看后面跟着的人有一段距离，低头凑在Matt耳边说：“我‘一杆进洞’的能力，你可以好好期待。”  
……  
流氓！  
混蛋！  
不要脸！  
Matt的脸腾地烧起来，伸手拉拉头上的帽檐遮住半边脸，帽子外的耳朵还是红得发烫。这人的脸皮真是太厚了，当着那么多人的面，还找机会说奇怪的双关笑话调戏他！  
他咬咬嘴唇，挑衅地抬起下巴看向高大的男人：“那待会你输的时候，不要太难过哦。”  
“唔，好吧，我做好被你打败的心理准备了。”  
Ben笑嘻嘻的，完全不恼，他就喜欢看Matt突然脸红的样子。太可爱了。  
等他们从练习场出来，Anne听说老板要和议员比赛，兴致勃勃地看向Kevin等几人：“啊，那我们要不要来打赌？”  
Kevin为了活跃气氛也陪着闹起来：“好啊好啊，我们可以小赌几球。我来坐庄。”  
Matt回头朝女秘书弯起嘴角：“你准备为谁下注，Anne？”  
俏皮的女秘书吐吐舌头：“sir，我能不能先押一注议员先生？”  
“哈哈哈，谢谢你Anne。”Ben爽朗地笑了。  
都是惯于应酬的人，替老板为对方捧场这种小事Anne做得很熟练，都是为了让BOSS们玩得更尽兴而已。小赌能让打球不显得那么无聊。  
围观的几人纷纷下注，Matt笑着摇头，站上了第一洞的开球台。  
“来吧，看这一洞咱俩谁开得远。”  
动作轻盈的年轻总裁飞快挥杆，手法很稳。  
球打了出去，不偏不倚，落在240码外的球道正中，他脸上浮起胜利的微笑。随后开球的Ben果然以毫厘差距输给了他，Matt开心地为自己鼓起了掌。  
Anne假装失望地叹气，又开始为下一轮比赛下注。  
这次，Ben提议玩定点目标。他打赌Matt打不中几码之外的一棵橡树，结果Matt又赢了。接下来的几洞，Matt状态越来越好，而Ben总是差了一点点，连Anne都打算不再为这位看起来很潇洒、实力却不那么让人惊艳的议员先生下注了。  
然而Ben完全没有输球的自觉，心情一直很好，脸上始终流露着和赢了钱一样的灿烂笑容。  
“你真厉害！”  
议员由衷地赞美着Matt的球技，顿了顿，仿佛漫不经心地说：“我输得太多了，一定是赌注不够大。我们要不要赌大一点？”  
Kevin开玩笑说：“议员，我们的薪水就那么点，可跟不上你们的大赌注。”  
“你这是在抱怨我了，朋友。”Ben毫不介怀地笑笑，说：“你们随意，我来下注大的。”  
这时候Matt已经开始流汗了，汗水沾湿了他的鬓发，沿着下巴流到锁骨的小窝，在Polo衫领口下形成淡淡的水痕。Ben的眼尾扫过领口那一小块泛着薄汗的皮肤，嘴角扬起：“最后8洞，如果我从黑T开球，成绩能低于40杆，我就邀请大家开个温馨的游轮派对，如何？”  
“好呀！”Anne欢呼起来，又忙抿嘴微笑：“抱歉议员，那我要买你输了。”  
“可是，”男人又俯首在Matt耳边低声说：“如果你输了，你要答应我一件事。”  
Matt一听就知道这人在想的肯定是某种坏事。  
但是他今天状态很好，应该说是太好了。而Ben的挥杆，Matt觉得虽然不错……比自己还是差一些的。  
“你肯定赢不了！”年轻的总裁决定接受挑战：“至少你今天的状态不行。”  
“你就让我再挣扎下嘛。”Ben晃了晃手上的杆子：“我都输得那么惨了。”  
休息片刻，再次开球。  
喝水擦汗恢复了精神的Matt，拿出了5号铁。他们此刻正准备打一个过水的长3杆洞，Matt深吸一口气，扭腰挥杆，结果很遗憾……他的球没上果岭。  
“太难了。”  
Matt不是很在意，虽然他没攻上果岭，但以Ben刚才的手气，只会比他更差劲。  
身材修长的高大男人站定，弯腰，垂眼。  
刷一下挥杆。  
Matt只觉得眼前一花，那球好像飞镖一样落在了果岭，然后稳稳地停在距离洞口3英尺的地方！  
“哇！”  
女秘书惊讶地叫起来，为突然发威的议员先生鼓掌：“这一球好厉害！”  
Ben气定神闲地回头，深深看了Matt一眼。Matt忽然有了不好的预感。  
接下来的几洞，Ben就好像是个标准杆机器，发挥愈发神勇。  
为他们捧场的人们都惊呆了，这还是……刚才一直输球的Affleck议员吗？完全不是一个人啊！  
接过球童递来的手巾擦了下汗，Ben回到Matt身边。  
“你真能装。”Matt几乎是咬牙切齿地低声说，蓝眼睛里尽是懊恼，他怎么会上当呢？  
“前面你都是在装吧？混蛋。”最后两个字声音压得很低，但他脸上的气愤表情却几乎掩饰不住了。  
Ben嘴角咧开，笑容不住扩大：“没有呀，这几杆手气比较好……总之，你输了。”  
“宝贝，你要答应我一件事哦~”轻轻的笑声钻进Matt的耳朵，当他想再蹬那男人几眼的时候，Ben已经迈着长腿走开了。  
Matt没了兴致，说自己玩累了要去喝点东西，让Anne和大家一起玩吧。Anne没当回事，等她玩得一身大汗的时候，发现Affleck议员也从球场上消失了。  
过了一阵，她突然接到公司的电话，说有些工作需要向总裁汇报，需要他今天批复。Anne等了好一会儿还没看到Matt回来，便决定去休息区找老板。  
不在餐饮区，吸烟区也没看到。Anne心想，难道是在更衣室那边歇着？  
她手里有Matt的VIP休息室门卡，穿过长长的走廊找到Matt的更衣室，敲了几声门没人应。她疑惑地想了想，刷开大门走进去，忽然听到紧闭的套间里传来砰砰的声音。  
怎、怎么回事？  
BOSS在跟人打架？  
Anne赶忙那边走了几步，忽然明白过来，满脸通红。  
若有似无的呻吟，伴随着撞击柜子的声音，从门缝里透出来……  
16、  
Matt被身材魁梧的男人面对面地压在更衣柜上，两腿敞开承受着一波又一波的顶撞，身后的柜子被撞得砰砰作响。  
他已经懒得问这人为什么总随身戴着安全套，好歹这回总算听话戴上了。刚刚冲进来就猛撞了几十下，艹得他从穴口到内壁阵阵发麻，压抑不住的呻吟一声接一声地从微张的嘴角泄出。  
“慢点……嗯……”  
他被撞得身子不住下滑，两手攀在男人肩膀上，却使不上劲。Ben低头找到他的嘴唇含着吮吸，两手托在他满是汗水的屁股上，把他整个人往上提，十指却更加深陷进滑腻的臀肉里。  
他下身宽松的运动裤连着内裤都被脱掉一边，耷拉在另一边的脚踝上垂下来，随着小腿摇摆不住晃动——这人急得连好好脱衣服都等不及，一心只想狠狠操进他身体里。  
“谁让你好几天不理我。”  
Ben半真半假地抱怨着，又挺胯一顶。Matt呜咽着不自觉地收缩穴肉，腔内的软肉紧紧咬着他硕大的龟头，爽得他从尾椎一路酥麻到头顶，忍不住又快速操弄几下，捣出穴口更多的汁液。  
“我只是……呜呜……这几天加班……啊！”  
终于被顶到了那处最敏感的地方，Matt急促地喘息着，全身战栗得像被微弱的电流击中，连指尖都在发麻。  
男人愈发顶着那里碾磨，挤压，退出来又撞进去。Matt被操得情不自禁地小声尖叫起来，紧紧揪着Ben的衣襟，身体被压在厚实的肉墙和衣柜之间无处可逃。  
就着这个姿势操弄了好一阵，Ben憋了几天的火气总算发泄了一点，开始放缓节奏，不疾不徐地抽送着。  
“你只要工作不要我了。我要好好惩罚你。”  
他把比自己小了一圈的青年用力抱住，离开了更衣柜，在并不算宽敞的休息室套间里走动起来。  
“你讲不讲道理了……呀……不要这样！”  
恶劣的男人托着他的屁股一下一下地抛动，每次都让他跌落下来自己吞进那根恼人的阴茎，一戳一戳地顶得他快要翻白眼了。  
好容易等Ben走到沙发前，Matt身上本来就因为运动汗湿的Polo衫已经全湿透了。男人把他放在沙发上，这才开始把他身上多余的衣物脱掉。  
Matt两腿都合不拢了，睁着恍惚失神的蓝眼睛，赤裸的身体陷进软绵绵的真皮沙发里。他的身体被棕黑色的沙发衬托得愈发纤细白皙，尽管因为坚持健身，身上也有一层薄薄的肌肉，但天生体脂偏高的他再怎么锻炼，身上还是软软的。  
此刻他全身都软得像没有骨头一样躺着，任由男人抓着他的右脚脚踝，把两腿打得更开。  
“你知道你多敏感吗。”  
男人肌肉健硕的身体卡在他两腿间压下来，舌头绕着他翘起的乳尖不住舔弄，又用牙齿轻咬拉扯，惹得他阵阵喘息。“刚才你这里一直硬着呢……顶着衣服……好可爱……又好可恶……”  
平时Matt总是穿衬衫，外面还套着西装外套，很少有人注意到他其实是很容易乳头激凸的体质。可换上Polo衫，只是走动摩擦着，细小的乳尖便翘了起来，顶在胸口，吸引着Ben的视线。  
Ben不得不承认自己刚才简直想给Matt罩上运动外套了。当然，他也一直在想着要，要把那碍眼的衣服脱掉，就像现在这样，把两颗诱人的肉粒轮流含在嘴里，怎么舔怎么吸都不够。直到Matt抓着他的头发求饶，呻吟都染上哭音，抽泣着喊疼让他停下来，他才恋恋不舍地吐出口中湿润胀大的红果。  
然而他的舌头却并没有离开Matt的身体，仍然在他覆盖着一层汗水的身上舔弄着。滑过柔软的小腹，顶弄着敏感的肚脐，再往下，含住了青年情动的阴茎。  
Matt再次尖叫起来，腰肢紧绷着，随着男人的吮吸和吞吐不安地扭动着臀部。  
粗糙的舌面绕着柱身打转，还灵活地戳着顶端的马眼，把溢出的前液也全部吸进嘴里。Matt觉得身下的真皮沙发变成了一朵朵松软的白云，他就像躺在云端，在天空飘飘荡荡，全身的血液都集中在被吞吞吐吐的阴茎上。  
死亡般的快感毫无预兆地来袭，他痉挛着在Ben口中喷射出来。紧绷的四肢在高潮之后彻底瘫软，此刻他真的像被抽走了全身的力气，连眼睛都睁不开了。  
男人的舌头在嘴边舔一圈，把些许残液都舔了进去，再次掰开他的腿根。  
紫红色的龟头在黏腻的腿间滑动了两下，找准了地方，噗嗤一声，带着水意插了进去。Matt身体抖了一下，已经无法做出更多的反应，只能软蛇一般瘫着，大张着腿被坚硬如铁的肉棒撑开，捣进紧窒的肉穴里面。  
不但身下紧密相连，Ben也没有放过他的嘴巴。他低下头吻住不住吐出红唇的小舌，裹缠着，两只舌头在空中纠结互相舔弄。Matt在Ben嘴里尝到了自己的味道，并不好闻，就像他们此时身上蒸腾的汗气一样，可却偏偏又刺激得两人情欲愈发高涨。  
男人耸动腰胯啪啪啪地猛烈撞击着，被过度操弄的肛口已经撑得张开，把阴茎吞吃得更深。肉棒捅进了更深的地方，那里又热又软又会吸，爽得男人一刻不停地撞击着，Matt只觉得自己的肉壁被他操弄得几乎快要麻痹。  
明明开着空调，两人身上的汗却越出越多。汗水减少了皮肤和沙发的摩擦力，Matt几乎要从真皮沙发上掉下来，在Ben一个重重的顶撞之下，惊叫着往地毯上滑。  
男人竟然就那么将他一直撞到了地毯上。  
赤裸的背部皮肤在粗糙的毛呢地毯上摩擦，很快又被翻过身，让他半跪着，上半身趴在沙发上。  
被咬得破皮的乳尖贴上凉凉的沙发，Matt呜咽一声，身后的肉棒再次一刻不停地捅了进来。  
他的头伏在沙发上，紧紧闭着双眼，额头上的汗珠一颗颗的滑下。Ben抓着他的臀肉，大龟头退到了穴口，碾磨两圈，等Matt缓过气来又更用力地冲进去，不住往复。肉穴已经泥泞不堪，于是Ben的进出也更加顺当，获得更多的快感，仿佛永远都不想停下来。  
湿哒哒的液体沿着腿根流下，滴落在地毯上。Matt羞耻地听着那捣弄的水声几乎要盖住他的呻吟和Ben的粗喘，清晰地，让他感受到男人操他操得有多狠。  
他的脸在沙发上来回磨蹭，眼角的生理泪水流个不停，整个人被Ben干得神不守舍。  
上午的运动本来就让Matt有些疲倦，激烈的性爱更是超出了他的体力上限。然而在被男人粗暴占有的时候，明明已经累得快昏过去，Matt却不知怎的，从心底里，生出异样的满足。  
并不止是生理上的快感与高潮。  
从来，从来没有第二个人——即使是父母，至亲，即使是朋友，从来没有。  
从来没有人这样渴望占有他。一次又一次。  
哪怕只是身体……  
Matt在被快感不停冲刷的时候，迷迷糊糊地想着。  
他好像越来越离不开这个男人了。

17、  
Matt一直以为自己是个很精明的人，直到今晚。  
他难得没加班，下午某人就说想在他公寓开伙，他想了想也没反对。  
和上次一样，Ben买了一大堆食材，不同的只是从他的公寓换到Matt的。  
平心而论，Matt承认Ben的手艺真的不错，同样是意面，自己煮的总是掌握不好火候，不是夹生就是糊烂。他绝不会告诉Ben自己在欧洲的时候还差点因为烧坏锅子招来火警。  
但Ben煮的意面也好，煎的牛排也好，都比他强太多。而且今晚还拌了凯撒沙拉，Matt觉得十分合口味，居然吃吃添添就吃掉了大半碗。  
“好吃吗？”  
Ben的长臂横过餐桌，用餐巾替Matt擦去唇边沾到的一点点沙拉酱。Matt点点头，继续又往嘴里塞了一口。  
“喜欢吃，我可以经常做给你吃啊。”  
Ben看他搁下餐具，很自觉地起来收拾桌子。Matt抿了口柠檬水，摇头说：“你哪有时间。”  
“唔，最近刚走完一轮拉票，可以休息几天。”  
议员先生把雪白的衬衫袖口挽起，利落地端起盘子放进水槽开始清洗。  
Matt挠挠头，觉得自己饭来张口啥活也不干不太好。但Ben动作太快，他也找不到什么可帮忙的。哼，算了，反正是他自己想要来的嘛。  
“啊，我刚才没用上的菜都放冰箱里了，明晚吃火腿卷好不好？”  
男人一边洗碗一边问他。  
Matt说了句随便，突然觉得这样很奇怪。  
等等！他们什么时候变成……这种相处模式了？  
Matt越想越怪，他感觉很不对劲，但又说不出哪里不对劲。  
向来头脑清晰的年轻总裁，因为抓不住脑子里模模糊糊的思绪，忽然感到隐约的烦躁。厨房洗碗的水声哗哗，他站起来，随意走到冰箱面前打开门。  
双开门的大冰箱里，一格一格地用玻璃储藏盒放着切好的半成品食材。这是Ben今天带来的，不，有些调味品是他原来就买了放在里面的……哦，还有他爱喝的啤酒，平时喜欢热了当宵夜的几种速食小吃，还有林林总总的水果。  
最上面排着一排整整齐齐的牛奶，那是前些天Ben专门给他买来的，说多喝牛奶有助于睡眠？  
他关上冰箱门，诡异的感觉更加强烈。对，他每天都在开冰箱，但是平时真的太忙了，现在才想到……以前他这么大的冰箱里，其实也没什么食物。别说水果，牛奶，连速冻千层面都没几包。而且按照他的习惯，总是把东西丢得乱七八糟，什么时候竟然也有这么整洁的冰箱了？  
Ben没察觉到身后的Matt在走来走去，依然心情很好地哼着歌洗碗。  
而Matt在屋里每走一步，就停一步。  
他开始认真审视自己这间小公寓。  
说起来Matt也有点不好意思，他在家务上实在不擅长。从小虽然父母并不亲近他，却也是锦衣玉食长大的，所有家务都有家务助理动手。工作后，无论是在欧洲还是回国，他也一样雇佣了钟点工。  
一天里大多数时候他都在工作，呆在公寓里的时间不多。只要钟点工把屋子收拾干净就好，他并没有把心思花在装饰房间上，今晚大概是他搬进来以后少有的注意自己住的地方。  
什么时候起，屋里多了这么多……属于Ben的东西？  
穿在男人大脚上的专属室内拖鞋，餐柜里成对的杯子，哦对，今晚的餐具好像也是上次Ben买来的。茶几下面塞着几条Ben爱抽的烟，还随手丢着几个他的银制打火机，这男人经常会把打火机落下在他屋里。  
他的床头柜上也有男人的打火机，但床头柜里才是……让Matt脸红的地方。他都不知道Ben什么时候放了那么多润滑剂进去。Matt像被火烧到似的哐当把床头柜推回去，转头走进衣帽间。  
衣帽间里也有Ben的衣服。几件T恤，家居短裤，这是他平时睡觉的时候换上的，也就算了。但竟然还有好几件衬衫和西裤？什么时候放在这儿的？连西装外套都有？Matt这才迷迷糊糊地回忆起，有时候Ben在自己这儿过夜，早上起来洗漱完，会换上新衣服。但是他什么时候洗了衣服烘干挂进去的？Matt就完全没印象了。  
说到洗漱，Matt又拐进卫生间。  
哦，Ben的毛巾，Ben的电动牙刷和杯子，Ben的剃须刀，剃须膏，须后水，古龙水……  
还有一瓶Ben买来的洗发水，说是他的发质跟Matt不一样，更适合这个。  
在洗手台下面的隐藏储物柜里，Matt还看到了一瓶开过封的润滑剂。原来他们上次在浴室里做的时候，那家伙那么顺手就拿出润滑剂了，早就放在这儿准备着呢？  
这里，那里，所有的地方。  
全都放满了打着“Ben”标签的个人物品——他们不是一起过夜的关系而已吗？Matt心想如果他是家里的钟点女工，大概会误会这些天来他多了一个同居男友了！  
天哪！  
“宝贝，你在看什么？”  
Ben收拾完碗筷看到Matt不在客厅里，找了一圈才发现他站在卫生间镜子面前发呆。男人宽厚的身体从背后圈住他，吻着他的鬓角：“怎么了？”  
“……我们需要谈谈。”  
Matt看着镜子里，把自己拥在怀里的高大男人，迟疑了一下。  
“嗯？”  
男人敏锐地捕捉到Matt的情绪不对头。  
“我说……那个……”  
Matt觉得自己明明想好了要说什么，但是话到嘴边，居然觉得心虚。不对！他不该觉得心虚啊！大家都是成年人，既然都是空窗，互相慰藉一下很正常。可是现在他们是不是……太越界了？  
本质上，Matt是很冷情的人。在心底里，对所有人都划着界限：这个人可以接触到这一步，那个人可以接触到更多一点，嗯，不能再多了。  
他从潜意识里抗拒着过度亲密。  
如果不是曾经与Ben有过那段往事，他根本不会容许对方进入自己的生活。可是，他们是怎么进展到这一步的，Matt回想起来完全找不到头绪——  
是他太迟钝，还是Ben太狡猾？  
“你想说什么？”Ben紧紧盯着镜子里的Matt，Matt与他视线相触，又低头移开，犹豫片刻后才说：“我们的关系不该像现在这样。”  
他想Ben应该能听懂自己的暗示。  
Ben已经越过界限太多了。是该有个人喊停了。  
不然的话……再继续下去，就太危险了……  
他以为素来强势的男人会生气，或者质问他。没想到Ben愣了下，居然弯起嘴角，轻笑一声。  
“宝贝，你说得对，我是该正式搬进来了。”  
啊？  
“实际上，我已经让助理替我租好了这栋楼里另一间公寓，就像你原来建议过的那样。”  
啊？等等，我不是……  
“不过那也只是为了防止记者乱拍。放心，我调查过，这间公寓还住着不少商界与政界的人士，记者就算拍到我进出也不会想到你身上的。”  
“可是……”可是我不是要跟你谈这个啊！Matt在心里喊着。  
“宝贝，我觉得咱们该换张床，这张床有点小了……你认为呢？”  
男人轻松地揽住他的肩膀走出浴室，边吻着他边把他往床上推。Matt根本毫无反抗的能力，尽管他数次想推开男人，继续他们的谈话，但是男人显然并没有给他这个机会。  
直到把他压着做到快昏过去，男人的脸上，依然挂着好整以暇的微笑，眼底一片幽深。  
Ben太明白Matt在抗拒什么，然而，他不会接受。  
太晚了，亲爱的。从你跟我借第一支烟开始，你就失去了主动喊停的资格。  
是你先点的火。

18、  
Anne最近非常困扰，因为她发现自己无意间竟然窥见了顶头上司的隐私。  
那天在高尔夫球场休息室里，听到的隐约声响，每次回想起来还是让她面红耳赤。  
另一个人是谁，Anne立刻就猜到了。还能有谁呢？  
当然是那位高大潇洒、风度迷人的Affleck议员了。  
那天直到她离开球场，她都没见到她的上司，只是收到一条信息说他累了，准备好好休息再回家，让她先回去。  
而另一边，Affleck议员的工作人员也收到了同样的短信。  
她和Kevin对视一眼，彼此挂上客套的微笑，挥手道别，谁都没说什么。  
虽然她内心很多话想说啊！  
原来她英俊斯文的上司，居然喜欢的是……难怪从来没看到他和哪位名媛约会，还以为他真是工作狂。

哎呀呀，他们俩什么时候开始的呢？外表专业却内心八卦的女秘书，有时候隔着玻璃门，看着办公室里正在专注工作的Matt，总会有这样那样的联想。  
一定是那次Affleck议员来公司开会吧！  
对了，那次上司直接撞上人家的背，后来两人对视的时候她好像就觉得有点不对劲，但又说不出哪里不对劲。  
难道这就是传说中的一见钟情吗！？  
曾经在学生时代，也饱读各种爱情小说的女秘书很激动。遗憾的是又不能跟人分享这个八卦，实在太痛苦了。  
有两次，她在茶水间听到女同事在讨论总裁会喜欢什么样的女孩子，甚至有人在幻想和总裁约会，差点就忍不住嘴角的笑意了。哼哼，你们都不知道，总裁已经有约会对象啦，可惜是一位比总裁还要更高大更帅气的大帅哥啊，你们没有机会啦。  
哦，还有那次送蛋糕。她就说嘛，这不像是女孩子在追求他，果然！必须是Affleck议员的手笔了。想到自己也吃了Affleck议员派人送来的蛋糕，Anne觉得自己更有义务替Matt保守这个小秘密了。

但让Anne惊讶的是，她今天又是无意中，听到和这个“小秘密”有关的新进展……  
“Anne，进来一下。”  
Matt按内线让她进去沟通一份文件，Anne正在埋头记录，突然Matt的私人手机响了。  
和许多大忙人一样，Matt也有好几部手机，Anne眼尾刚好扫到那是Matt最隐私的一部，很少看他用。  
她看到Matt脸上的表情起了细微的变化，像是在皱眉，又像是想笑，嘴角轻轻弯起又撇下去，看着电话响了好几声才按接听键。  
平时总是温和地微笑的Matt，很少会在人前感情外露，怎么光看个来电就表情这么丰富了？Anne不由得好奇起来。她想着是不是该先离开，但Matt接通电话后又似乎忘记了她的存在，并没有挥手让她先出去。  
她只好礼节性地走开一点，表示自己并不打算偷听老板的私人电话。  
“……唔，当然是在工作啊，你以为呢。”  
Matt的语气软软的，跟平常的干脆利落截然不同，但他自己可能意识不到：“今晚吃什么……随便啦……苹果烤鸡？行啦你随便弄吧我要工作了。”  
他声音压得很低，但Anne还是听到了几句。Matt挂断电话转过皮椅，又换回刚才那副冷淡的工作狂面孔，和Anne继续谈工作问题。

回到自己的工位上，Anne才敢深呼吸一口气，释放自己眼里的粉红泡泡。  
是议员的电话吗？他他他他他们是不是已经同居啦？刚才Matt根本就是在跟人撒娇嘛。  
没想到Matt谈恋爱的时候是这种画风，Anne象征性地表示了单身狗的嫉妒，很快又陷入对帅哥情侣的甜蜜生活幻想之中。  
如果Matt知道他的女下属已经直接把他和Ben划归为“热恋中的同居蜜侣”，大概会气得脸色发青。  
他才没有在恋爱。  
只是被迫接受了Ben搬进家里这件事，被迫交出了门卡副卡——至于被迫的过程他完全不敢回想，一回想就脸上发烧。某人很懂得如何“逼迫”他，直到达成自己的目的为止，Matt发现自己在Ben的强势和狡猾面前十分被动。  
对于自己一步步退让，被对方不住攻池掠地，得寸进尺，Matt只能把这个归结于，他欠了Ben的“天大人情”。  
才不是自己拿Ben没办法，哼。

Ben并没有搬多少东西进来，他和Matt都没有太多物欲，只是在Matt公寓里放了些他常换洗的衣服。但Matt依然能感觉到，自己的生活空间被分走了一半——哦，考虑到某人的体积，其实是一大半。  
床，餐桌，沙发，浴缸，衣帽间，都被共享了。是字面意义上的空间共享，嗯，尽管在这些地方该发生的也都发生过。  
甚至包括Matt的书房。  
此时年轻的总裁正被压在书桌上，深蓝色的衬衫解开了前襟，露出雪白的胸口。男人卡在他两腿之间，双手抓住他的腿弯将他打开成一个羞耻大张的角度，精壮的腰胯正在有节奏地进攻着已经被艹到软熟的甬道。  
Matt不住喘息着，两手垂下扣住了桌沿，防止自己被这太过用力的男人撞得飞出去。  
桌上的文件却实在受不住这一阵阵撞击，纷纷跌落到地板上。簌簌的声音迅速被性器捣弄甬道的啪啪水声盖过，Ben的一个深顶艹到了Matt敏感的地方，本来已经含着呜咽颤抖着的Matt忍不住“啊”地喊了一声，被架在半空的小腿崩得紧紧的。  
“喊出来嘛。”男人俯下身咬住他早已翘起的乳粒，轻轻拉扯，身下还在一刻不停地操弄着：“我喜欢听你喊出来。”  
“嗯……啊啊……太深了……”Matt的手心都汗湿了，本来就圆润短小的手指渐渐抓不牢桌沿，不知不觉滑了手。没有了手指扣着的阻力，Ben再次顶上来的时候，Matt直直被撞得贴着木质桌面滑出一段，又被男人抓紧了他的腰身，往回用力一拉，湿润张开的穴口便将硕大的肉棒吞吃进去。  
Ben如是抓着他的腰又捣弄了几十下，把Matt操得浑身透出细汗，才稍稍停下，一手托着他的屁股，一手扣住他的背，把人抱了起来。  
全身发软的青年只有半个屁股坐在桌边，两腿张开迎接着前方又一轮撞击。被夹在两具身体之间的阴茎不知道什么时候已经被操射了，然而不知餍足的男人仍无视他沉浸在高潮中的痉挛，一次又一次将他的肉穴操开，黏腻的汁液沿着桌边往下低落。  
唯一披在身上的衬衫也被脱掉了，Ben直起身，将已经虚软无力、只有后穴紧紧咬着他的青年抱起来，一边耸动胯部，一边走到桌边的椅子上坐下。  
“呀！”  
突然变成骑乘的体位，本来就深深吞吃着肉棒的甬道被捅到了最深处。Matt含糊的鼻音里带着点哭意，他真的不想每次都被这个混蛋操哭，但酸软的腰肢让他实在撑不住了只能求饶：“我不行了……呜呜……”  
“宝贝，明明是你自己说要安慰我的。”把人操到哭着求饶的男人，竟然还有余力扮无辜。  
“我才不是……要这样……安慰……啊！”  
忍不住想反驳的Matt被又一阵自下而上的冲撞，顶得头昏脑涨，说出口的话全都支离破碎，再也无力吐出一句完整的句子。

真不是这样的！  
今晚两人吃过Ben做的晚饭后，因为手头都有工作，便在书房里一人一台电脑处理公务。  
Matt知道Ben是在看他最近的民调结果，这个月情况急转直下，不容乐观。  
Ben的竞选对手也开始发力了。  
那位“不知名”的共和党候选人Brown议员，前天在电视辩论中说：“我们尊敬传统，但马萨诸塞州联邦的参议员议席，不是世袭的位子，而是民众的位子。”  
明晃晃地嘲讽民主党已经把持本州参议员之位二三十年。要是搁在平时，这也就是普通的喊话，然而在民主党出身的总统先生正在大力推进医改的关头，就很微妙了。  
民众现在对医改的观望和不满与日俱增。而一旦民主党大本营马萨诸塞州的参议员之位，落入共和党人手里，共和党将在国会参议院100个议席中占41席，民主党则失去绝对多数地位。真到了那一步，共和党就有能力阻碍民主党所提医改立法等议程。  
远的不说，万一Ben搞砸了这次选举，丢掉了民主党的位子，他马上就会成为民主党的罪人，别想再有机会翻身。  
“听说共和党给Brown议员重金铺路了？”  
Matt搞定了手上的邮件，看到对面Ben沉着脸思索工作，随口问了一句。  
“嗯哼，你也听说了？”  
“大家不是支持你就是支持Brown议员，商场上有什么秘密可言。”Matt伸了个懒腰。他说的“大家”，当然是马萨诸塞州和他一样给议员选举投入资金的商人了。他听说Brown议员的竞选班子目前收到的捐款已经逼近千万美元，以支持Brown议员大打广告战。还征集了大批志愿者帮助Brown议员积极动员基层选民，Brown议员更是乘车访遍整个州，展开马拉松式拜票活动。  
Ben前些天也在密集地拜票，不过这两天看他都窝在自己公寓里做菜，Matt还以为他不急呢。  
原来他也会为目前的形势紧张？  
“别太担心。”Matt看Ben的表情依然没有放松，拍拍他的手：“你知道，因为本州06年颁布州医疗方面法律，几乎实现州内全民医保，我们的选民这次从民主党所提联邦医改计划中获得的实惠本来不如另一些州多。他要煽动的就是这点……但是我相信你能应付的。”  
因为你实在太狡猾了，Matt在心里吐槽。并不是对Ben的能力有多认可哦。  
Ben有些惊讶地笑起来，一拉他的手把他拉到身边，亲了亲他的手背：“宝贝，你是想安慰我？”  
“哦……算是吧。”Matt也笑着，伸手把他的头发揉乱：“你要继续加油啊，议员。”  
“我觉得我需要更多的安慰。”

Matt只感觉一阵天旋地转，还没回过神的时候已经被男人压在了书桌上，而急切的男人边吻着他边开始解他的皮带。  
喂喂喂，怎么回事？  
为什么无论在聊什么，做什么，最后都会变成这样？  
直到被Ben在书房里操到他累得连一根手指都抬不起来，Matt还是没搞懂这个问题。  
总之……同居什么的，好累啊！  
19、  
尽管Ben乐于为Matt下厨，然而他大多数时候还是非常忙碌，经常忙到半夜才回来。  
Matt知道Ben今天不会在家吃饭，本来正打开APP想选个外卖晚餐，却又接到Ben的信息。  
“冰箱里有做好的鸡肉卷和火腿三明治，你回来加热一下就能吃。饭后记得吃个苹果哦。”  
唠唠叨叨，我又不是你的选民。  
Matt撇撇嘴，还是迅速关掉了点餐APP，开车，回家！  
他很少主动过问Ben的工作，更不知道，今晚Ben并不是在办公室加班，也不是去哪里应酬。  
而是独自驱车，来到城市南端的一家不起眼的老牌酒吧。  
他从后门拐进去，看门的黑人似乎早知道这位是老板在等待的贵客，恭谨地送他上楼。  
Ben走上二楼，在红绿交织的灯光下，慢悠悠地，一步步走着。  
有些没关严实的包房门缝里，溢出各种令人面红耳赤的声浪。男人的狂笑，女人的吟哦，酒瓶碰撞的脆响，间杂着一些脏话和东西磕碰的声音——那必然是酒鬼们喝醉在打架了。  
呛鼻的烟味酒味，和劣质的空气清新剂味道混杂在一起。走廊上还有一对男女旁若无人地贴在墙壁上接吻，男人壮硕的手臂上满是纹身，急色地探进女人的皮质短裙里摸索着。  
这曾是Ben无比熟悉的世界，他还曾经是这家酒吧的看门人，就像刚才将他迎进来的黑人一样。

“白鬼”的黑洞酒吧，南波士顿黑帮的巢穴之一。尽管白鬼已经脱手了大部分黑帮事务洗白上岸，白天还饶有兴味地在他那家所谓的贸易公司里“办公”。一到了晚上，他依然会自觉地出现在这里，巡视他的领土。  
Ben推开走廊尽头最后一间包厢的房门。  
他昔日的老大，有着一头白发的苍老男子，正怀抱着一名棕色皮肤的健美少女在喝酒。  
“出去吧。”  
白鬼挥挥手让女人离开。  
Ben在他面前坐下，自己开了一瓶冰啤酒，对嘴灌了大半瓶。  
“有麻烦了？”白鬼斜眼看着他。近年来Ben已经很少来黑洞酒吧找他。  
“来找你喝酒。”  
白鬼嘿嘿地笑起来，主动和他对面的年轻议员碰了下酒瓶。“难得你想起找我老头子喝酒。”  
他把瓶中的酒喝光，拿出一支烟，耷拉的眼皮动了动。停顿三秒，老人自己摸出打火机点着火，吐出几口烟雾。  
年轻人并没有主动凑过来给他点烟。  
尽管Ben离开黑帮以后，就再也没有对他做过类似讨好的举动，久居上位的黑帮大佬仍感到了一丝丝不快。明明是来求他办事，却依然摆出这副不卑不亢的态度，果然是翅膀硬了。  
但城府极深的老人没有纠缠这点细节，依然静静地，透过烟雾看向年轻人。  
“我还记得你以前常跟我聊七十年代那些事。”  
Ben也点了支烟抽起来。老人勾起嘴角，用带着些怀念的语气说：“是啊。那时候我真年轻。”  
“但是那时，你就已经统一南波士顿的黑帮了。”Ben由衷的赞叹，让老人心里舒服不少。年轻议员吸了口烟，感叹道：“能够把从19世纪起混战的爱尔兰帮整合起来，真让人佩服啊。”  
“都过去了。”  
老人嘴角的弧度逐渐变大，那时他最艰苦也最荣耀的岁月。

南波士顿黑帮，是19世纪爱尔兰移民浪潮的遗留物。  
大批迁徙而来的爱尔兰人无法融入这座城市，他们卑微而戒备，用拳头保护自己与家人。几十上百年的时间里，爱尔兰裔居民在一片片贫民窟中展开混战，争夺有限的地盘。  
但到了七十年代初，白鬼的出现，让各自为政的几个爱尔兰黑帮被整合到了一起。  
他比所有人都凶残，都有手段。  
从此所有在南波士顿混饭吃的帮派，都要给白鬼交钱。南波士顿的每个人都知道白鬼，就像南波士顿上空的一块乌云，一个幽灵，谁都知道他。  
英雄也好，枭雄也好，都是时势造就的。白鬼的崛起固然是他自身能力很强，但也与当时的情形有关。  
Ben把烟头掐灭在烟灰缸里，突然提起了当时的校车制度。  
“说起来，那次校车制度真是个导火索。”  
“谁说不是呢？”回忆往事，白鬼也很唏嘘。  
如果不是七十年代初，政府由于1965年选举法的通过、激进的黑人权利运动和贫民区暴力案件的骤增，努力推行补偿黑人的“反歧视行动”计划，他还等不到上位的机会。  
1974年，针对“美国有色人种促进会”提起的一桩诉讼案，马萨诸塞州联邦大法官决定实行全市规模的校车计划，意在更广泛地促进学校中的种族融合。  
听起来很美，实际上却一团糟。比如南波士顿高中三年级的学生全部都得坐车到拉克斯部端中学，而南波士顿高中的二年级学生却有一半家在拉克斯部端。  
愤怒的当地居民走上街头游行，烧毁警车，政府公信力一落千丈。  
最乱的时候，波士顿每天需要出动为数多达300名警察，在学校巡逻以维持秩序。一个老师说，早晨起来“好像是起来到监狱去”。这是波士顿校车措施大惨败的一个例子而已。  
这样混乱的局势，便是滋养黑帮的温床。白鬼便是在这一片骚乱中扫除异己，吸收势力，很快坐上了南波士顿黑帮的顶端。

“没白送你去读大学。”  
老人也抽完了手上的烟，对Ben笑笑：“你还能陪我聊聊这些，我家里那几个小子……唉，还有现在这些年轻人，都不如你。”  
表面是夸奖的话，重点依然是售恩。Ben谦逊地扬起嘴角，说：“最近波士顿又会有一场新的游行。”  
“嗯？”  
浑浊的眼珠子一轮，白鬼的表情肃穆起来：“我听到风声了。你是来警告我，这次别让我的人掺和进去？有什么危险？”  
“没有没有。”Ben摆摆手，笑起来：“没那回事，很普通的游行……不过，我是反过来，想让你的人掺和一下。”  
“哦……”  
老人眼中精光闪动。

几天后，波士顿发爆发大规模反种族主义示威游行。约 15000 名波士顿市民聚集在波士顿公园，高举反对种族主义、新纳粹、三K党的标语，游行示威。  
“又来了。”  
SD总裁坐在自己的办公桌前默默唉声叹气。  
“游行什么鬼”，Matt没好气地敲打键盘，调出几组数据。啊，美元又跌了，国际现货黄金形势不容乐观。黄金价格大幅回撤，盘中一度大幅快速下跌，一举吞没昨日近全部涨幅。  
他开始为下午的会议头疼，老头子们一定会跟他纷纷诉苦的。从目前走势来看，这属于主力砸盘的技术性调整。但是这场游行持续下去的话……金价的回撤势必雪上加霜啊。  
Ben打电话来的时候，Matt表示他今晚可能得在办公室通宵了。  
“都怪这场万人大游行。”Matt下意识地对他的同居男友——当然他绝不承认——大吐苦水：“金价再跌下来我要烦死了。”  
这时他电脑的屏幕上正在播放实时新闻转播。绿地公园里，左翼和右翼的团体已经交汇到了一起，从画面上看双方激烈的冲突是一触即发。几架警方直升机在盘旋进行监视，以应对随时可能发生的暴力冲突。  
Ben柔声安慰他：“没事的，最快今晚就能平息下来。”  
“你怎么知道？”Matt疑惑地问。  
“反正你相信我就好了。”男人低沉的声音像是有某种魔力，Matt烦躁的心情也逐渐平静下来。  
“好吧好吧。那我继续工作了。”  
Matt并不知道，在电话里安慰他的男人，是推动这场游行事态扩大的幕后黑手之一。  
“材料都发给那些记者了吗？我们亲爱的Brown议员的光荣历史。”Ben挂断电话后，和他的竞选主席Kevin确认工作进展。  
“请放心。”Kevin信誓旦旦地保证。他才不敢把这个男人交代的事情搞砸。  
“很好，让我们等待明天的报纸出炉吧……”  
议员先生含笑往后靠进他的转椅里。  
为了赢得选举，Ben不介意使出任何手段。

21、  
这次的万人大游行实际参与的民众人数，根据统计差不多有四万人。连续几天，本地新闻版面都被这次大游行的内容所占领。  
其实刚开始的时候，谁都没想到事情会闹得这么大。原先不过是ree Speech rally邀请包括所谓的自由言论主义者、传统主义者、保守派人士在内的各派人士来参加此次集会，称举行此次集会的目的是谴责“政治暴力”  
然而这次集会的某些组织者，可是属于饱受争议的属于另类右派——带有支持白人优越主义、反犹太主义和种族主义的元素的alt-right，甚至还邀请了一些有争议性的演讲嘉宾。  
就在活动开始前，有关这次集会也会有臭名昭著的KKK 党派分子也会参加。  
这些传言很快就送到了左派成员的耳边，愤怒的左派们迅速集结起来。他们认为此次活动是“白人种族主义”的集会。  
于是到了活动当天，超过一万五千人的左派成员及其支持者，举着反对种族主义的标语走上街头抗议。  
尽管事态严重，好歹最后也没有彻底失控，波士顿警方这回是有惊无险，总算大大松了一口气。

然而这场游行的余波，却在逐渐发酵。  
正在参选州议员的共和党候选人Brown议员，这位在无数演讲中高举“反对种族主义”大旗的正直议员，却被人爆料他从高中起就跟3K党有不可说的关系。  
而且，许多“知情人”也开始纷纷在这次游行后，透露出Brown议员在背后支持组织白人至上的活动。  
最重磅的爆料，则是当地一家重量级媒体，刊出了Brown议员的父亲70年代在波士顿“校车事件”中，走上街头向警察投掷燃烧弹的画面。这张照片虽然模糊，但Brown议员的父亲却是正面亮相。让人叫绝的是，甚至还有另一张他正站在被烧毁的警车上对反对“种族融合”的当地居民们演讲的照片。  
焦头烂额的Brown议员，通过办公室发言人向媒体否认了一切爆料，并且说那两张照片上的人根本不是他的父亲。可越来越多的南波士顿“老居民”向记者提供了当年的蛛丝马迹，种种消息都在指向他的父亲曾经是个不折不扣的种族主义者。

“这是我们最新的民意调查结果。”  
Kevin对Ben恭敬地笑着，说：“您的支持率又上升了10个百分点。”  
“才10个？”  
Ben摇摇头，手指无意识地摩挲着他线条坚毅的下巴，对死对头Brown议员的支持率下降速度十分不满。他都那么辛苦了，就不能让Brown那家伙更惨点吗？  
尤其是那几张照片，可是他千辛万苦跟白鬼老头的老手下们挖出来的，费了很多功夫呢。  
照片是货真价实的，Brown怎么否认都没用。Ben从来不打没有准备的仗，既然决定了要从这个角度钉死对方，就不会放很容易被揭穿的假照片，现在的技术鉴定已经非常先进了。  
只要Brown解释不了他父亲的黑历史照片，那么其他的黑料就显得更有真实性。  
“不过，也要小心对方的反扑。”  
Kevin作为他的竞选主席，本身能力也不差，在选举事务上很拎得清。对方肯定知道他们在下死手，那么反过来，绝对也在拼命搜刮Ben的黑料。  
恕他直言，Affleck议员本来的底子也绝不干净啊。

“不怕。”  
Ben牵了牵嘴角，所以他从一开始就没给履历造假。  
在南波士顿贫民窟长大，父母兄弟都是底层的超市员工、建筑工人。他在公立中学毕业后，在酒吧里打工，也给人洗车，后来攒钱贷款去读了很普通的社区大学。在大学期间热心政治，得到了民主党几位年长者的赏识，因为恰逢党内需要新鲜血液，开始极力推荐他上位。  
非常美国梦的底层逆袭履历，每一段都是真实的——除了他在“酒吧打工”的时候，真正干的那些营生之外。  
但知道他那点底细的人，全都在白鬼的势力范围里。  
没有人会冒着被白鬼弄死的危险来暴露他。  
白鬼有多可怕？别人不知道，Ben知道。  
当时和他一起在酒吧“打工”的少年人，可不止他一个。虽然都没有他拳头硬，但也都是好勇斗狠的热血小混混。  
有一天，白鬼突然来了兴致说，小鬼，我带你去兜风。  
Ben兴冲冲地上了白鬼的车。然而白鬼一直沉默，也没有开车载音乐。车里安静得吓人。  
年轻的Ben开始感觉气氛不对，但又说不出哪里不对。  
他坐如针毡地在后座上，偷看白鬼在后视镜里的倒影。不久后，车在路边停下，又一个年轻人上了车。Ben认得他是曾经在酒吧里干过一段的人，但是不知道名字。  
两个年轻人面面相觑，谁都不知道车要开向哪里。  
天色渐渐暗下来，车子开到了城市边沿，行人越来越少。白鬼突然把车停下来，朝后座一看。  
Ben背脊微凉，突然间，白鬼朝另一个年轻人下手了。  
他的拳头像铁锤一样砸在那个年轻人的脸上，一下又一下。沉重，血腥，一言不发。那人被打懵了，根本没有意识还手。Ben才后怕地发现，白鬼不是要对付他。而白鬼阴森地看了他一眼，他明白过来，也开始殴打那个人……  
那个人满脸是血，牙齿都掉光了。这时候，白鬼突然拿出一把匕首，狞笑了一下。  
Ben眼睁睁看着，白鬼割断了那个毫无反抗能力的年轻人的喉咙。  
尸体被丢在郊外。Ben坐在沾满鲜血的后座上，因为打人而肿痛的手不住发抖。他不知道这意味着什么，也不知道白鬼接下来会不会对付他。  
“啊。”正在开车的白鬼突然惊讶地说：“糟了，我只是想用刀背吓唬他一下，他不会有事吧。”  
你把他的喉咙割断了。Ben在心里说，可他一个字都吐不出来。  
“我真的只是想吓唬他一下……谁让他说，不想干了，这活儿没意思？”  
白鬼摇着头，很惋惜的样子：“他还很年轻呢。真可惜。”

这件事之后，Ben发现自己莫名得到了白鬼的宠信。也许是因为自己亲眼看到过他杀人，白鬼认为他已经被震慑住了？于是，Ben被分派到了看守肉票的任务，这可是核心成员才能干的活儿。  
于是他才遇到了Matt。  
Matt逃走以后，白鬼看着爱尔兰人的尸体，十分恼怒，却没想过会是Ben下的手。  
他对自己太过自信了，Ben想。  
总有一天……  
男人从皮椅上站起，俯瞰这座灯火辉煌的城市。  
有些灯火下，是平凡却温馨的家庭；有些灯火下，酝酿着无人知晓的罪恶。  
而他，只想回到属于他和Matt的那一盏灯火下。  
在Matt的身边，他可以忘记那些阴谋与罪恶，享受着最单纯的平静。

“又这么晚？”  
Matt听到开门的声音走出来，靠在卧室门边打个呵欠。  
“我正准备睡觉了。”  
“最近忙嘛。”Ben脱掉带着外面寒意的外套，低头吻了吻Matt暖软的嘴唇，把头埋在他的颈窝里：“好累。”  
“快去洗澡。你哪天不忙。”  
Matt闻到他一身浓重的烟味，比自己平时抽烟的味道浓多了，看来在办公室真是忙坏了。  
“去帮我放洗澡水好不好？”  
平时很少撒娇，终于逮到机会可以粘人的大男人，继续在比自己矮了大半头的Matt颈窝里磨蹭：“真的好累好累。”  
“好好好。”  
Matt觉得这人真是得寸进尺，但看到他一身疲惫，又不忍心拒绝。他走进浴室替男人放水，手指时不时探入水面试试温度。他知道Ben喜欢洗热水澡，于是又加热了一点，结果自己的脸反而被热气烫成粉红。  
“好了……喂。”  
Matt刚一回头，看到Ben脱光了衣服，大喇喇地走过来，一晃一晃的巨根差点甩到自己脸上。Matt的脸更红了，他也不知道自己在脸红什么鬼，又不是没看过！  
“去洗吧，我睡觉。”  
他站起来想出去，却被强势的男人一下抱住，直接一起泡进了浴缸里！  
放满的水顿时哗啦啦溢出浴缸外，Matt尖叫一声，身上的家居T恤和长裤都泡湿了！  
“见鬼！我刚洗完！”  
他懊恼地推拒着，男人笑嘻嘻地说，衣服都湿了哎我帮你脱掉吧，粘在身上是不是很不舒服啊。  
就知道有阴谋……Matt一边生气地拍打着男人，一边被两只大手很快扒光了衣服，压在浴池边接受男人放肆的亲吻。他往后一倒，猛地撞到了花洒的开光，热水瞬间从头淋下。  
“停下……啊……”  
敏感的乳尖被连着周围的乳肉一起含进嘴里啃咬吮吸，男人简直是迫不及待地将自己埋进他的身体里。又滑又硬的浴缸让他不住下滑，男人便扣住了他的两片肉臀往旁边用力掰开，大力进出着，带着一股股热水刺激着他早已适应了欢爱的肠道，没几下就捅到了让他舒爽的地方，Matt顿时哼哼唧唧没了反抗的力气。  
没有前戏、突然开始的粗暴性爱仿佛更加刺激，炽热又粗大的肉棒快速进出着肠道，柱身上凸起的青筋摩擦着敏感又湿滑的内壁。入侵到深处的龟头，刻意碾磨着他的前列腺，被男人掌控着全身敏感点的年轻总裁，只能闭着眼感受那一波波漫过全身的快感的狂潮，就像温热的水流般冲击着他。  
“呀！”他猛地瞪大了充满雾气的蓝眼睛，才不到几分钟就被男人操射了。高潮中的青年全身都在痉挛着，爆发性的酥麻感瞬间传遍全身，长久不散。  
“怎么这么快，是不是特别爽？”男人调笑地咬着他的耳朵，Matt侧过头不敢看他，真是太……丢人了！他也不知道自己为什么那么容易敏感啊！  
热水仍在不住淋下来，男人耸动腰胯的身影在一团团蒸起的水汽间时隐时现，伴随着水流滴落在地板上的声音，和断断续续的呻吟。  
抓在男人背上的手指，连指甲盖都变成了粉嘟嘟的红色。这红潮蔓延了他全身的皮肤，整个人仿佛一团粉嫩的软肉，被男人肆意玩弄成各种形状，却只能无力地承受这过载的欢愉……  
就是这一刻，Ben想，他人生中全部的意义就在这一刻。  
进入他，得到他，满足他，而自己，也得到了无上的满足。  
为了这一刻，付出再多的代价，也是值得的。  
22、  
尽管Matt并没有直接参与过议员竞选，但近来因为Ben的缘故，自然也很关注竞选新闻。Brown议员的新丑闻他当然也注意到了，不用猜也知道，Ben就算不是幕后黑手也在推波助澜。  
Kevin能想到的，Matt也想到了——他也担心Ben被人挖老底，不过当他和Ben谈到这个话题时，Ben让他只管放心，自己的履历非常透明。  
“你对透明的认识跟我真不一样。”  
Matt靠在副驾座上揉着眉心，最近工作的确太累了。今天周末难得手头上的工作暂时能停一停，还以为可以睡个懒觉，却又被Ben从被窝里挖出来，说今天带他去个好地方。  
“你还是小心点吧。毕竟你以前，哼哼。”  
作为对Ben黑历史的知情人之一，Matt的担心不是没来由的。正在开车的男人却抓起他的手放到嘴边吻了下，笑着说：“幸好我早就收买了你这个知情人，安心了。”  
“你什么时候收买我了？”Matt也笑起来：“最近我银行账户没有多出神秘巨款啊。”  
“当然是用我的身体啊，亲爱的。”  
“一边去。”Matt抽回手皱皱鼻子，这人的脸皮真是一天比一天厚。  
不但脸皮厚，胆子也很大。明知道对方在等着他的丑闻来反击，依然光明正大地出入自己的公寓，和自己同居。好吧，就算他也在这楼里安排了一间公寓来障眼，可现在大白天的，非要两个人去……约会？  
Matt开始隐隐后悔跟他出门了。他才不想跟这家伙一起上头条呢！  
“放心，我们要去的地方很安全。”  
Ben仿佛能读心一样看出他的疑虑。  
车子没开多久就进入一家豪华私人会所。从前台到进入包厢，一路都鲜少看到人在走动，密闭性很好，Matt稍稍安心下来。  
“前些天我们都忙着工作，今天来放松一下。”Ben接过服务人员手上的点单器按了他要的套餐，转头对Matt说：“Kevin说这里的按摩师不错。”  
原来如此，Matt看到包厢里的装修也明白过来。他没反对Ben的安排，最近真的好累，按摩肌肉放松放松神经，也不错。  
这间包厢装修成了东南亚风格，家具、摆设都像是从当地运过来的，除了没有在东南亚海岛会所那种落地海景大窗之外。不过这种私密性较强的装修并不让Matt觉得憋闷，反而更加放心，大概Ben选择这一类包厢也是出于隐私考虑吧。  
知道Ben不会真的在选举期间放松警惕，Matt觉得自己也没必要太提心吊胆了。  
服务员为他们奉上据说可以安神的东方花茶，Matt抿了几口，便看到两位中年女技师脚步轻盈地走进来。  
他们根据技师的指引，先去浴室里把衣服换下来，只在下半身包着浴巾，面朝下地分别平躺在两张护理床上。  
外表温和、实则天性谨慎冷淡的Matt，其实从没试过做这一类身体按摩。不过那两位东方面孔的中年女技师看起来很专业，手法也很熟练。她们把几瓶精油倒进一个特制的小木盆里，轻柔地搅动着，Matt闻到了淡淡的植物精油的香气。  
也许是喝下的安神茶发挥了作用，也许是香薰让他放松。Matt僵硬平躺的身体也变得松弛下来，他侧头看着对面的男人，Ben正含笑看着他，嘴型似乎在说“enjoy”。  
好吧好吧，反正来了。Matt闭上了眼睛，把自己交给专业人士。  
女技师轻轻地把精油淋上了他的腰部，感觉十分清凉。Matt感受技师的手在他紧绷的背脊和腰部有规律地按摩着，精油的效力开始发作了，腰部慢慢感觉到温热，很舒服。接着技师往下按摩他的腿部，给他放松腿上的肌肉，期间一句话都没有说过。为Ben服务的技师也一样。  
屋里安静得只听到手指在肌肉上按摩的声音，Matt昏昏欲睡，迷迷糊糊地还真的睡着了。  
不知过了多久，他才从深沉的睡眠中醒来，发现屋里的光线被调整得更暗，而两位技师已经离开了房间。  
原本躺在另一边按摩床上的男人，此刻坐在沙发的阴影里，披着一件宽大的浴袍正在抽烟。  
“醒了？”  
男人走过来，Matt抬起下巴，朝他伸出手：“给我一支。”  
含在男人嘴里的那只烟被送到他的嘴边，Matt合上双唇含住烟头，上面依稀还有着男人津液的湿润和温度。  
“怎么样？舒服吗？”  
男人绕到他身边，温热的掌心在他沾满精油的赤裸肌肤上游走。Matt把头枕在手臂上，整个人懒懒的，声音也懒懒的，在鼻腔里哼出几声，似乎是肯定的回应。  
“……想不想更舒服？”  
男人低下头贴着他的耳朵，沙哑地挑逗着。Matt还没回应，那双带着薄薄茧子的手掌已经沿着他漂亮的背部线条滑动。  
和之前女技师专业、冷静、柔和的按摩截然不同的触觉，对比分外强烈。Matt想说什么，却又一点力气都提不起来，似乎他全身能动的只有正在抽烟的手指和嘴。  
烟雾徐徐吞吐着，和精油浓烈的芳香气息混杂在一起。  
男人也学着技师们把手浸泡到木盆里，把两手都涂满了精油。他先是在Matt背上温柔地抚摸了一阵，像在给乖顺的猫咪撸毛。猫咪被抚摸得愈发慵懒，放松，于是他慢慢把手从后面伸向一直没被照顾到的前胸。  
手掌很大，罩住两片鼓起的胸肉轻轻摩擦，手指慢慢滑过乳头，Matt微微一抖。又麻又痒的感觉从乳尖开始扩散，修长的手指开始暗暗使劲，把翘起的乳尖夹在手指缝里，一下下地抚慰着。  
“嗯……”  
Matt埋在手臂里的脸，发出难耐的呻吟，忍不住扭动了一下身子。随着他的动作，原本盖在臀部上的浴巾往下滑了一截。他看不到上方男人的眼神变得愈发幽暗，两手离开了他的前胸，直接把他的浴巾扯掉了。  
“啊！”  
Matt咬住烟头的嘴吐出一声轻呼，男人拿起木盆把精油全倒到他的屁股上，滑腻的精油甚至流进了他的臀缝里。过分清凉的感觉让他的臀肉变得敏感，那双大手迅速包裹上来，一手一边地，像揉捏面团一样按揉他的臀肉。静谧的房间里，只听到精油被两片肉团挤压发出吱咕吱咕的声音，Matt低喘呻吟着，不由自主地把臀部翘起来送到Ben的手里，于是男人的动作变得愈发粗暴。  
他听到了男人低低的粗喘声，下一刻，便被拖着脚踝，整个人被拉下去半截。  
两腿从腿根开始悬空，男人的身体卡在他大张的腿间，早已硬胀翘起的热胀肉棒贴上来，陷进了他深深的臀缝里。  
“嗯……嗯……”Matt已经没办法好好抽烟了，一手夹着烟蒂垂在床边，另一手无力地揪紧了身下厚厚的毛巾。男人的肉棒在他满是精油的臀缝里摩擦着，模拟着抽插的动作，大手将两片臀肉往中间夹紧，让他柔腻湿糜的皮肤紧紧吸着那根肉棒。  
“哦宝贝，你屁股太翘了，夹得我好舒服……”  
“啊……那你……”被男人的冲撞顶得不住晃动的Matt，喃喃着：“那你别进来好了……”  
“你这是在抱怨吗？”  
男人低笑着，不轻不重地拍了一下他的屁股，Matt唔地一声下意识收缩了臀肉，又夹得男人喘息不已。  
“别急宝贝，我马上进来。”  
“我才没……啊……”  
骨节分明的手指裹着精油捅进了他湿热的甬道。伴随着手指抽插频率的加快，力道的加重，他的身体开始了抖动，就像是被一股持续的电流连续地刺激着。绵长的快感让他的意识又开始模糊，感觉像飘起来一般。被打开的小嘴仿佛有自主意识一样，吸缩着侵入的手指，Matt嗓子里控制不住地发出了阵阵呻吟。  
被精油刺激过的甬道开始发烫，Matt只觉得自己从肠壁开始变得高热，发痒，浑身的热浪一浪高过一浪。加入的手指变成了三根，可是，还不够，还需要更多，还需要更用力……  
“快进来……”  
他不敢相信自己竟在求男人快些进来，然而平时一定会借机调笑他的男人，却迫不及待地把手指抽出，换上那根被臀缝磨蹭得硬胀难忍的肉棒，一下就深深地捅了进去。  
“啊——”突然被填得满满当当，粗暴入侵的肉棒将他所有的皱褶都碾平，填满。他仰起头短促地尖叫，在刚进来的紧绷感过后，伴随着男人有力的抽送，感觉浑身肌肉一下子松弛了，下身开始了控制不住的抽搐，一股强大的暖流传变了全身。  
猝不及防的高潮竟在不住延长。他开始射精了，阴茎被夹在腹部和柔软的毛巾之间摩擦着，一股股吐出白浊的粘液，整个下身都在不自觉地痉挛着。意志坚定的男人有条不紊地按照自己的步调进攻，并没有被他突然的夹紧抽搐干扰，仍在一下，又一下，又深又重地，用肉刃破开他的身体，将湿润的穴口捣得汁液肆流。  
由于精油的作用，那深入体内的阴茎简直像烧红的烙铁一样，每次的撞击都像撞到了他灵魂的深处。Matt彻底放软了身体，朦胧的蓝眼睛里，只看得到自己垂在床边的手夹着烟头，烟灰被撞得一点，一点地飘散，终于他再也无力夹住，任由烟蒂飘落在地上。  
他连控制指尖的力气都没有了。  
身体的感觉变成极端的两级——极度的放空，与极度的刺激。  
每一处感官都被性爱的浪潮冲刷着，让他的脑子里除了和男人交合获得快感之外什么都想不了。迷糊间，他感觉自己被男人捞着腰抱起来，摆成正面承受的姿势，两腿大张地迎接他大开大合的直接冲击。  
淫靡的体液气味在不断的撞击中扩散开来，他似乎听到了自己放浪的呻吟声，又仿佛什么都听不到。也许他又被艹射了，小腹上早已黏黏糊糊的，又和精油一起流进股沟里，随着男人的抽送被捅进去、带出来，滴落下来，将地毯染上深色的水痕。  
像是觉得还不够尽兴，男人把他翻成侧卧，抬起他一条腿搁在肩膀上，从侧面角度自上而下地顶进来。本来已经叫不出来的青年，被刺激得又开始气喘尖叫，这个姿势简直是直直地捅到了他的前列腺上，可他已经射不出来了。  
干高潮比射精更悠长而疲惫，明明只是应激式的肠道痉挛，却让两人都卷进了快感的狂潮。男人的手毫不怜惜地抓牢了他的腰开始奋力冲击，粉白的皮肤早已被抓得红印片片，和他全身的潮红交叠在一起，形成让男人更加血脉偾张的美景。  
刚才被他狠狠撞击过的肉臀更是通红通红的，肉鼓鼓的荡浪着，像是饱满的、熟透了的水蜜桃，仿佛再轻轻一戳，就会流出香甜诱人的汁液。  
再一阵疯狂的响动和肉体撞击声后，男人绷紧了窄臀用力抽送几下，终于开始猛烈地射精。  
瘫软在按摩床上的Matt感受热流进入身体，小小地抽动了一下身体，又完全不动了。  
过了好一会儿，男人才把身下娇小的身体团抱起来，不住吻着他柔软的嘴唇，把他抱紧浴室里。  
“……他们说，这里泡澡的水也加了精油，可以舒缓疲劳哦。”  
昏昏沉沉里，Matt听到男人似乎在低声哄着他，可他只想说……你明明说带我来放松的……  
结果更累了好吗！  
大骗子！  
再也不相信你了！

23、  
在一个星期内，Matt接连和十数位来自欧亚各国的投资商接触，每天行程排得满满当当，连他的秘书Anne都觉得自己快累坏了。  
政府医疗新政给医疗器械行业带来的危机，对国外投资商来说却是难得的商机。很多国家的资本也都嗅到了这一行业的商业价值，开始迅速接洽美国国内的一些中小企业。  
“boss，黑木先生的人已经来了。”  
Anne在内线催促Matt。  
“知道。”  
Matt从电脑前抬起头，揉揉酸痛的脖子，突然看到私人手机闪出一条信息。  
是Ben。  
他嘴角露出淡淡的笑意，迅速点开信息，Ben的大脸一下子跳出来。  
男人英朗冷峻的面容上也略带几分疲倦的神色，下巴上一圈淡青的胡茬。他这几天也都在和团队一起在周边城市忙着新一轮拉票，但每天一有空还是会给Matt发信息。  
“今晚想吃什么？我回来做。”  
唔？他今晚回来了？Matt看了下自己手上的行程，皱皱眉，估计没法按时下班，只能告诉Ben他一个人吃饭吧。  
*  
正如Matt预料的一样，和日本人谈完生意时，早过了下班时间。本来该握手道别，约定下次谈判的时间，但对方却极力邀请Matt一起共进晚餐。  
黑木是Matt目前比较重视的潜在合作对象，提出的条件也是最丰厚的。Matt虽然不喜欢吃饭的时候谈工作，还是没多犹豫就答应下来。  
在亚洲，日本已将医疗器械作为其最重要的发展产业之一，其国内多家投资商正迅速与美国各类中小企业接触洽谈投资等活动。  
黑木企业前两年甚至提出了“10年内成为亚洲最强医疗器械制造企业”的目标，并坚信自己有足够的能力承接美国的技术。Matt对这家公司的实力早有耳闻，比他目前接触的其他亚洲企业要底气更足些，另一家新加坡公司提出的条件就让Matt不太满意。  
*  
现在来和Matt谈判的，是黑木家的次子，与Matt年纪相仿，求学经历和在欧洲工作多年的履历都多有相似——这是晚餐时，对方“不经意”间提起的。Matt挂着客套的微笑和对方应酬，心想日本人做生意果然一丝不苟。  
从另一方面来说，倒也算是很有诚意的表现。  
他们都带着各自的秘书，不过Matt心想这位黑木先生的翻译兼秘书大概是在这边才找的，是位很漂亮的金发美人。吃饭的时候，美人时不时朝Matt暗送秋波，然而Matt只当看不见了。  
Anne在一边看得好笑。自家boss以前对女士太过绅士，也没听过他任何绯闻，还以为只是单纯的洁身自好，原来啊……是因为喜欢Affleck议员那样的大帅哥吧？  
这位美人可真是俏媚眼做给瞎子看了。  
*  
“回来了？”  
Matt刚进家门，顿时被面前高大的身影笼罩住了，下一刻把他抱在怀里轻轻吻了一下。Matt垮着肩膀，靠在男人怀里蹭了蹭脸，才慢吞吞地开始换鞋脱外套。  
大概Ben一直在等自己回来，听到门卡声响就跑来了，才会第一时间迎面抱住他。  
不知怎的Matt心里微微感动。  
从来没有人为他点一盏灯等他回来，他也总认为自己不需要这些东西。  
讨厌的Ben，把他变得越来越软弱了。  
“嗯？”  
Ben抱着他坐到沙发上，抽了抽鼻子，似笑非笑：“今晚是和女士谈生意？好浓的香水味。”  
“有吗？”  
Matt也跟着嗅了半天。黑木的女秘书的确用了很浓的香水，今晚黑木坚持送他回来的时候，女秘书蹭了他一身的香水味，还有……  
“唔……”Ben突然扯了扯他衬衫的领口，意味深长地抹了一把，手指印上淡淡的口红印：“今晚这位女士真热情。”  
“噗。”Matt笑起来，回头有些撒娇地圈住男人的脖子，这人是在吃醋？不会吧？  
Ben板着脸轻轻拍了下Matt的屁股，低头咬了口他的脸颊，把人一下抱了起来。Matt猛地身体悬空，忙不迭搂紧了Ben的脖子和肩膀，叫着：“喂喂放我下来，我要去洗澡。”  
“所以我现在抱你去洗啊。”Ben接得很顺口。  
*  
还好Ben今天格外体贴，大概是知道Matt真的很累了，竟然没有兽性大发打扰他洗澡。Matt安安心心地独自泡了个热水澡，疲倦的身体总算渐渐恢复过来，昏昏欲睡地打了个呵欠。不知怎的，今天Ben乖得反常让他好奇怪，旋即又唾了自己一口。呸那个种马混蛋不骚扰你你还不习惯了吗！  
披上浴袍出来，抓着大毛巾擦头发，Matt突然发现屋里弥散着奇异的香气。  
“什么味道？”他奇怪地看看周围，这味道有些熟悉，啊……是上次去那家会所里，按摩师点的香薰蜡烛的味道。  
回想起那天的疯狂，Matt不由得脸上发热，毛巾下意识地捂住了脸。身体突然跌进一具温热的怀抱里，Ben抱着他放到床上，轻笑起来：“怎么捂着脸？”  
“哼。”  
一把将毛巾扔开，又在被窝里脱了浴袍丢出来，头发半湿半干的Matt就想蒙头睡觉。Ben坐在床边，两手按在他泡得热乎乎粉扑扑的肩膀上按揉着：“听说点这种香薰蜡烛有助于睡眠。”  
宽厚有力的手掌按得肩膀好舒服，Matt闭上眼睛小声哼哼，全身无比放松，也就懒得去想男人今天各种反常的举动。  
然而Ben才不会真的变乖。大手在肩膀上揉了一阵，撩开被子渐渐往下，又按摩了一阵Matt酸痛的背肌，沿着腰线往下，抚上了腰下凸起的翘臀。Matt迷糊间扭动着腰象征性地抗议了一下，那双手还是探进了内裤的裤腰，开始加大了手劲用力揉捏着滑腻的臀肉。  
“嗯……”  
Matt细细喘息着抱紧了枕头，把脸埋进枕头里，整个人仿佛跌进了虚幻淫靡的梦境。身上一丝力气都没有，触感却被无限放大。奇异的香气萦绕在身体周围不停钻进鼻腔，又像是带有莫名的催情气息般，让他的身体越来越发烫。  
压在他上方的男人俯下身，鼻息喷在已经被迫裸露的肥白臀肉上，舌头在臀尖上打着圈舔弄起来。  
被舔弄的臀肉微微发着颤，在男人的大力按揉下抖起一波波肉浪，Matt的喘息加重了，还没被触碰到的小洞与肠道深处却传来一阵阵难耐的感觉。湿滑的舌头在臀上舔来舔去，Matt被渐渐升起的欲望折磨的身体不住扭动着。  
男人不言不语，玩弄了好一阵他的屁股，才抓住他的两边腿根用力分开，把他摆成翘起肉臀等待进入的羞耻姿势。涂满润滑剂的大肉棒凑到了被微微开合的穴口，也不插入，不紧不慢地蹭了起来。  
“啊……哈……”Matt咬着枕头，口水濡湿了一小片布料，然而男人根本还没进入他。今晚的男人格外有耐心，还在用热硬的龟头戳动着慢慢张开的穴口，顺着臀缝缓缓磨蹭，整条细缝都被蹭得黏黏糊糊，每次戳进来一点又退出去。  
要做就快点嘛……Matt发出不满的哼声，刚刚沐浴过又被Ben挑逗了好一会儿的身体染上了潮红，全身渗出一层薄汗。  
漫长的前戏变成了一种难忍的折磨，而当男人真正进入的时候，早就湿滑不堪的肠肉几乎是欢呼着迅速缠了上来，贪婪地吮吸着入侵的肉棒，Matt忍不住发出舒爽的低吟。啊，是这样，就是这样，用力地把我填满……他已经把先前的些许抗拒抛诸云外，主动抬起屁股迎合着身后愈发猛烈的撞击，逼得对方更加疯狂的操弄起来。  
情事越是激烈，男人就往下压得更低，四肢将比自己娇小得多的爱人圈在身下禁锢着，放开了所有的顾忌，任由自己最原始的欲望毫无阻碍地发泄着。  
原先想给Matt一场温柔体贴的完美性爱，但当进入他身体的那一刻，Ben就彻底忘记了自己原先的想法，不受控制地想得到更多，更多。  
他掐住饱满的肉臀打桩机一般耸动着，硬胀的性器不知在湿软的肠道里冲撞了多久，毫无疲倦的迹象，即使Matt已经啜泣着被艹射了一次，也没能让他停下来半分。用力的冲击让穴肉被翻进翻出，肠液刚被挤出来又被快速拍打成白沫。艳红的穴肉紧紧贴着肉棒，被抽出的动作带出一点，又被更深更重地捅进去，不停发出咕吱咕吱的水声。  
小别之后的性爱格外酣畅也格外累人，等到Ben终于发泄出来的时候，才发觉Matt已经半昏过去了，也不知道是被过载的快感所冲击还是身体太过疲累。Ben草草给两人清理了一下，将爱人紧紧抱在怀里睡去，心里却仍带着几分忐忑。  
等到Matt醒来的时候，才知道昨晚Ben有些反常的表现，到底是什么原因……

24、  
Ben已经在Matt的公寓里消失好些天了。  
一开始他和Matt说自己最近又有一轮活动，为最后的投票做冲刺，近期都会在外地出差。Matt表示十分理解。虽然Matt心想，你不是才拉完票回来一晚上，怎么又出门？政客都这么忙碌吗？  
但是，年轻的总裁绝不会对某人袒露自己的想法。并没有留恋Ben的意思，他可千万别误会。巴不得自己睡大床滚来滚去呢！久违的舒坦！  
Ben每天会给他发几条信息，都是些常说的甜言蜜语，偶尔有自恋的自拍照。Matt把那些照片都存下来，回复信息的时候却还是一贯的矜持。  
嗯你忙吧。我也挺忙的。没事，不辛苦。晚安。  
“……下次是不是该多打几个字。”  
Matt躺在宽敞又舒适的大床上，拿着老半天没动静的私人手机，犹豫地自言自语。  
今晚Ben特别忙吗？什么信息都没发，更没有那铺满屏幕的大脸自拍，Matt还有点不习惯呢。  
他不自觉地嘟着嘴滑动屏幕，浏览着某人原来发的那些照片。而他没发现的是，自己不习惯的何止是Ben没有按时和他说晚安。  
他不习惯回到家没人陪他吃晚饭，不习惯洗澡的时候没人跟他抢浴缸，害他一个澡往往要洗一小时还不止……不习惯抽烟的时候，没人从他嘴边抢走半支烟吸一口，再狠狠吻上他沾染了烟草味的嘴唇。  
*  
可恶。  
Matt丢开手机，整个人钻进被子里，滚了几圈愈发清醒。  
睡不着。  
他已经不习惯睡觉的时候没人紧紧把他搂在胸口，不习惯睡觉前精神奕奕而不是全身沉浸在高潮后酥软的余韵里，放松地沉入梦乡。  
轻吸一口气，他咬了咬嘴唇，闭上眼睛，右手往下迟疑地挪动，最后下定决心似的探进裤腰。  
“嗯……”  
Matt在黑暗中默默勾勒出Ben往日在这种时刻的表情，英俊而又邪佞，棕黑色的眼眸深不见底紧紧盯着他的脸，一边挑逗他的各处敏感带，一边在他耳边说些下流的情话。  
然后那双总在作恶的大手会把他全身的衣服剥光，在他所有裸露的肌肤上点火，粗糙的掌心在最细嫩的大腿内侧反复磨蹭，手指不怀好意地往那圈紧闭的肉环摸索，试探，逐渐深入……  
“讨厌。”  
被子里传来闷闷的呜咽，Matt抽抽鼻子，委屈满满地堆上来。前面已经被他草草弄射了一次，可探入后穴的手指，却摸索不到平时Ben轻易就能把他玩弄到高潮的敏感点，怎么摸都摸不到。不知从何时开始贪恋某人强加给他的前后同时高潮，没有被插射，总觉得被吊得不上不下，呜……  
都怪那个坏蛋！  
*  
Matt放弃了，气鼓鼓地掀开被子去清理。回来的时候一眼扫到手机闪动着提示灯，眼睛一亮把手机抓过来，果然是Ben的信息。  
这回却只有简简单单的一句“晚安”，没有多余的情话，更没有照片。  
是自己太过冷淡，让他也没法维持热情了吗？  
Matt怔怔地把那条信息点开又关上，好半晌才回了条，同样是“晚安”。  
从刚才就不断涌上来的烦闷情绪，似乎到了顶点，胸口被憋得生疼。他不知道自己在烦什么，或者说他知道，却不愿意去面对——面对他越来越在乎Ben，而Ben似乎开始不在乎自己这个事实。  
手指在手机屏幕上滑来滑去，关上信息页面随便开了网页，反正睡不着，看几条新闻再睡。忽然间，Matt猛地睁大了眼睛，从床上坐起来。  
本地新闻里，Affleck议员的新闻赫然在列。而这条新闻的内容，是Ben这几天在波士顿几所慈善机构下属的托儿所里，和孩子们和乐融融玩耍的照片。政客们在拉票期的正常表现。  
不正常的是——Ben明明就在本地，甚至在距离自己很近的城区活动，却跟他坚称每天都在外地出差？  
他为什么要说谎？  
Matt像是睡得半梦半醒一脚踩空，心口哐当一下，整个人虚虚荡荡，不知所措。  
*  
城市的另一边，Affleck议员的办公室。  
手边的烟灰缸已经堆满了烟蒂，Ben却依然在一支接一支地抽着烟。  
时过半夜，总是精力充沛的议员也露出了疲惫的神态，身上的衬衫也有些皱巴巴的，尽管这完全无损他俊朗的外貌。  
他放下手机，收到Matt的回复让他暂时安心下来。Matt还是安全的。  
明明已经很小心了……  
Ben阴沉着脸，看向桌上一份薄薄的文件夹，又回想起那天，满头白发的老男人将文件递给他时吊诡的笑容。  
“Ben，还真巧。”白鬼阴森森地笑着：“你现在跟那个Damon家的小子……在合作？”  
“他没认出你来？”  
白鬼走到他身边，拍拍他宽厚的肩膀，仿佛闲话家常一样说：“不应该啊，我派你去看管他的时候，他应该见过你的脸……嗯？虽然他最后逃走了，还杀死了我们的一个人……”  
Ben表面不动声色，心里却波涛浪涌。  
还是被死老头知道了自己和Matt有合作。按照这老头多疑的个性，怀疑起当年那件事的内幕也很正常……  
“这事说起来，还真该怪你老人家。”  
在白鬼面前完全装傻是不管用的，Ben很清楚。“当初那小子跑掉以后，你甚至禁止我们谈论这件事，我根本就不知道他是Damon家的儿子……合作签约的时候，我一眼就认出他了，还担心他会认出我呢。”  
“所以，他没认出来？”白鬼似笑非笑，又坐回了Ben对面。“是了是了，都怪我，我也知道。你当然不会知道他是Damon家的人了。没认出来就好。”  
之后白鬼完全没提起过Matt，又再跟Ben聊起了选举的事情。  
而Ben却根本不敢放松警惕。  
他太了解白鬼了，正如白鬼也很了解他一样。  
也许白鬼早就猜到了，是他和Matt串通，杀死了爱尔兰人放走了肉票。可是现在白鬼用得着他的地方多得是，打出Matt这张牌，大概只是个警告。  
警告Ben，你有把柄在我手里。别想逃脱我的控制。  
*  
Ben掐熄了最后一支烟，长出一口气。  
他暂时不能和Matt接触了，不能让白鬼的人再看出来，他除了和Matt认识之外，还有着特殊的关系。  
只能等，等到他把白鬼彻底干掉的那天……  
Ben的眼里浮起森森的寒意。  
25、  
他知道自己在梦境里。  
放眼看去，周围只见白蒙蒙的水汽，赤裸的身体泡在温热的泉水里。他是喜爱泡温泉的，然而回国后完全没放过假，也没机会去泡温泉放松放松。  
前阵子Ben还兴致勃勃地陪他找温泉度假村，说等选举告一段落，拿个大假陪他度假去。他当时没表现得太高兴，只说你要是选上参议员，大概会更忙吧？哪有空陪我放假。再说你有空我也没空啊。  
“不管，就要去。”男人任性起来像个孩子，一晚上都在查温泉度假攻略，还时不时跟他分析哪个度假村比较好。  
……然而他也许在潜意识里，也是想和男人一起去泡温泉，去度假，去放松的吧。不然怎会做这样的梦呢？  
身后贴来一具雄健的躯体，是Ben。这样的梦里当然有Ben，和平时一样任性，霸道，又赖皮，紧贴着他不放。男人沉默着把他轻轻压在池边，比池子里的热气更滚烫的呼吸落在他肩上，耳畔，低声呢喃着：“matty，matty。”  
亲昵又暧昧，像水面上飘来荡去，从每一个毛孔侵入肌肤的水汽。  
水下勃发的阴茎在他翘起的臀部间摩挲着，嵌进臀缝里，上下缓缓抽动。Matt满眼也是雾蒙蒙的，分不清是水汽还是眼泪，喘息着，两手扣在池边，整个人被热水泡得软软的。  
又或者不是热水，而是被男人无处不在的侵略气息所征服，放弃了一切动作，任由他摆布。  
两具身躯在白雾里交缠，男人的右手忽然从背后伸过来，捂住他的眼睛。他什么也看不见了，身体的感觉却更明晰。两脚踮起，又被强行分开，从他双腿间挤进来的男人不住在他肩背上流连亲吻，下身却毫不怜惜地用力将他贯穿。  
巨大的快感像水浪一样拍打在身上，奔涌在血液里，他沙哑地呻吟起来，连呻吟声都充盈着浓浓的水汽。  
*  
他不是在梦里，Matt在剧烈的高潮中突然醒过来。  
下身正在喷出一股股浓稠的精液，在电击般的快慰中，他感受到硕大灼热的肉棒仍满满地填充在他绞紧痉挛的后穴里，更进一步地压榨出他更多的快感。  
压在身上律动的男人，当然是他梦里那一个。熟悉的体味，熟悉的粗喘，熟悉的猛烈到让人情不自禁尖叫的抽插顶撞。  
“啊……”  
Matt听到了自己的呻吟声，和梦里一样放浪嘶哑，不知在他半梦半醒间，已经叫了多久呢？  
房间里黑压压的没有开灯，男人感觉到他已经清醒，稍稍停下动作，在黑暗中找到他的唇，边吻边轻喊他的名字。  
“matty，matty。”  
也仿佛是梦中一般。  
Matt不想在此刻追问他为何半夜出现在自己的床上，他弓起腰配合着男人的撞击，两手攀上那结实得像铁块般的肩膀，爱抚男人肩背上一块块鼓起的肌肉，感受每一块肌肉里蕴藏的疯狂激情。  
Ben来了，在这样深沉而孤独的夜里，在他的梦里走出来。  
连绵的高潮让他的感觉似乎都变得迟钝了。结束良久之后，Matt的身体仍在不住战栗，颤抖，好像仍在被微弱的电流击打似的。  
男人精壮赤裸的身体将他紧紧包裹，他像被嵌入对方身体一样被拥抱着。脸颊贴在布满细密毛发的胸膛上，耳朵里只听到扑通扑通的心跳声。  
那是从男人胸膛深处发出的，充满生命力的搏动。  
Ben是真实存在的。意识到这一点，Matt忍不住往他怀里又更贴近一点。  
*  
“怎么这时候过来。”  
适应了房间里的黑暗，Matt依稀能借着微弱的光线，看清身边人的轮廓，只是看不清他的表情。  
男人吻了吻他的额头：“你不是……在等我解释吗。”  
Matt默然，手指随意揪着男人胸上的毛发把玩。  
白天的时候，Ben给他发了信息，说“宝贝我还在出差，好累啊，想快点回去见你”。如果是面对别人，Matt很能沉得住气，当时却不知怎的热血上头，直接将那几条他在本地做慈善的新闻发了回去。  
Ben没有回应。  
果然不该揭穿吗？Matt有种说不出的堵心。是的，成年人之间不该追根究底，他们是自由的，Ben又不是自己什么人。骗就骗了，有什么呢？  
然而他没想到，Ben会在半夜里偷偷来找自己。虽说Ben有大楼安全卡和房门钥匙，但自己居然睡得那么死？Matt想起方才那个梦，咬了咬嘴唇，是自己太沉溺虚假的温柔不肯醒来吗？  
Ben叹了口气，斟酌了一会儿，才说：“我不是故意骗你……”  
*  
他真的不是故意骗Matt。如果他有心骗人，怎会疏忽到，忘记Matt能从新闻上看到自己的行踪，随便撒谎说自己在外地出差。  
不过那也是因为他上次和女作家闹绯闻的时候，特意问过Matt是不是在留意和自己有关的新闻，Matt冷淡地表示只是在网页推送上看到的。还以为Matt真的不去关心自己那些新闻呢……原来，还是在意的吗？  
“我真不是故意的，只是”，Ben无奈地说：“情况很复杂。抱歉。”  
“是被人发现我们来往的迹象了？”Matt声音从他胸口处传上来。闷闷的。  
呃，Matt的猜想是对的。不过Ben估摸着，Matt所说的“被人发现”，指的大概是他的政敌，以那些关注着选举的记者们。  
可他又不能说出白鬼的事。他不想让Matt知道太多与黑帮有关的东西，当年的绑架事件留给Matt的阴影……就让那些事沉在记忆中吧。他还有许多需要解决的麻烦，无论从哪个方面，他都不想拖Matt下水。  
所以他只能点头说：“是的，所以我暂时不方便来找你。”  
Matt又沉默下来，好一会儿才说：“你马上就要走了吧？”  
趁着半夜无人才敢来找他，不会等到明天天亮再回去，那多容易被拍到啊，Matt嘲讽地想。So，他现在成什么了？Affleck议员的秘密炮友？  
不不，他们本来就是这种关系，只是现在更见不得人了而已。  
“嗯。”Ben没有否认，只是又叹口气说：“抱歉。”  
*  
Matt忽然从Ben怀里挣脱出来，Ben愣了愣，看到他在床头摸索出香烟和打火机。  
漆黑中燃起一团蓝火，迅速熄灭，取而代之的一点红星。  
房间里太安静，安静得连Matt吞吐烟雾的呼吸声，也清晰可闻。  
他吐出几缕烟，慢慢挪过来，骑到Ben腰上。  
“啊。”Ben倒抽一口气，腰间传来阵阵酥麻，Matt竟主动抬臀再下沉，用濡湿的穴口含住了他再次勃起的阴茎。  
“嗯。”  
Matt发出沉闷的哼声，单手撑在男人硬实的腹肌上，再猛吸两口烟，开始自己在Ben身上起伏。  
“我们还有一点时间，不是吗？”被情欲和烟草熏得太过诱人的声音，像遥远海面上引诱水手的水妖般，性感又魅惑。“来吧。”  
Ben无暇去想Matt异常反应背后的情绪。被彻底艹开的穴肉那么湿润绵软，又热又紧，吸吮着他布满敏感神经的阴茎。他发出粗重的喘息，低吼一声，抓住Matt扭动的腰开始了凶猛的顶撞挺动，再次拿回了主控权，将人艹得不住小声尖叫。  
对的，就是这样，他们明明就该是这样而已。  
Matt被烟雾呛住了，在男人不停歇的律动中咳出眼泪，流到嘴角，有一点苦涩。他舔舔唇，将这抹苦涩独自咽下去。  
等他抽完这支烟，Ben就该离开了吧。

（未完）


End file.
